Alpha Odyssey
by Genesic
Summary: Chapter 12 finally up! A last cunning trick by the masked child. A powerful opponent aboard Metaknight's Halberd. An underhanded move by Exodus. And a new ally, scarred by Ganondorf himself. Sorry for the wait, but it's finally here!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the series involved in this story.

The sky was dark. Not even a single star would shine on this forbidden land. Dust rose from the ground, a symbol of the struggle taking place. Deep gashes and trenches lined every inch of the barren ground. It seemed as if not even the devil would smile on this land.

A blast of light ripped across the sky and the dust rose at it's sheer force. Where there once was ground, now only a gash lined with red hot rock. The land seemed to scream at this pain, to scream at existence itself.

Thousands of dark shapeless figures seemed to crawl across this land. Their hideous forms bursting and disintegrating as light and fire crashed against their very being. They cried out as the land could not, pained at life itself, the attacks actually freeing them from their painful existence. Yet they could not stop their movement, control was not theirs, and they would have to destroy their attackers, or else this pain would continue.

In the center of these writhing beings were two figures. One glowing a brilliant light hue, celestial light radiating from his very core. The other only an outline caused by the fire emanating from his hands.

Another blast of light from the first figure parted the creatures, and the two ran on. The first continued to lead the way, as the other, facing the enemy as tendrils of fire erupted from his hands, followed closely behind.

The two fought in such a beautiful style that it could be described as a dance, one of life and death.

The two suddenly halted as they reached their destination. In front of them loomed a tall castle. The walls were made of cold dark stone, jagged and cold. No windows decorated it's frightful structure, save the top chamber. It's tall stature seemed as if it was reaching for the heavens, as if to reach the gods themselves. The building instilled such a feeling of fear that it could freeze the heart of a normal man, and inside the building one could hear the sounds of someone hammering away at something. Clink...Clink...Clink...

The warriors only shared one glance before bursting through the door to whatever lay inside.

* * *

A large portly figure hammered away at an unidentifiable dark substance. His face was covered by a large white hair which jutted off to the side and ran far off the chin in large curls. Atop his head sat a massive gold crown, no jewels or air of royalty were with this crown, almost as if he had made this simply due to his own opinion of himself. Although one could not tell, he was an artisan at this work. Each hit was precise, each moment of the perfect timing.

Suddenly the blob began to writhe as if in pain. All over the anvil it squirmed, and then all of a sudden, it stopped.

The blob began to rise and take shape. It seemed to grow taller and wider. Then the blob began to harden, it began to become defined and grow darker. As it finished it's transformation, the creator smiled.

Where once dark matter had laid, now a formless creature writhed and gasped, sucking in the air of it's new painful existence.

The creator's smile suddenly faded as he heard footsteps fast approaching, turning his large bearded face, he stared at the large metal door that led to the lower castle.

The door was not even knocked off the hinges by the mix of fire and light, it was simply incinerated.

The being only smiled as the blast sped towards him. With a swing of his large hammer he sent the blast spiraling out the roof of his castle.

" So, you've finally come, my little annoyances. What do you think of my new factory?" He spoke with a large grin on his face, perhaps making him look like something of nightmare.

" What are these creatures you've created?" The glowing warrior spoke in a tone of unnerved shock. " They're nothing like your monsters of past times!".

"It's amazing what one can do with this new power!" He seemed quite smug as he waved his hammer which appeared to have a pitch black fragment imbedded in it.

"Nonetheless, we shall defeat you, we have the true power of Star Road with us." The Light being charged at the man, hands raised, and then, he stopped. Suddenly he screamed as a flash of light flickered throughout the sky, and a mighty crash heard by all who could hear, and felt by those who couldn't.

" Ah yes, about Star Road. I believe that another member of our organization has just shattered it!" He bellowed in a sinister guffaw. "Well I suppose that's the last of you, so I bid you farewell,--". One could not understand the name of which he just spoke at that moment, it could not be understood by man. " Or should I say, Geno?".

"**Smithy!! You shall not win!**". The being flickered, and then disappeared, Traces of light still illuminating the corners of the room.

Smithy's smile faltered all of a sudden as he noticed the other figure's hands still glowed with fire. The man struck a fighter's stance, and then charged at Smithy with an amazing speed before leaping impossibly high in the air and diving towards him.

"So, you are still so powerful, even without star road? The tales of your other adventures must all be true." He clutched his hammer in his large hands, and swung it towards the figure. " Alright then let's finish this right now. **Mario!!**

* * *

Slowly down to a nearby planet, a leftover fragment of light descended. Small, weakened, but still firmly alive with determination as it sped towards the planet.

This light, so brilliantly it shone. It's brightness could not help but be noticed by the people of all the worlds scattered throughout the stars.

In one world, a warrior with brilliant blue hair paused in the middle of battle, something he would never usually do.

In another world a being that ran as fast as sound itself, found himself slowing down to gaze upon this glow.

In yet another world, a man with a flaming hot punch stared determinedly at this beautiful light.

In a mechanized utopia, high above a planet coveted in water, a boy accompanied by two women stared at this light that was brighter than the stars.

In a quaint little town upon a planet similar to our own, a young boy paused in his listening of the best blue's group ever.

The light sparkled and descended into a dense forest. It hovered down into a tree house of a small village comprised of these little houses, surrounded by forest.

It paused for only a second before flying into a wooden doll garbed in blue cloth. The doll stirred for a moment. It's eyes opened and it murmured a weak grunt before it closed it's eyes again.

It did this without even noticing the boy. The boy clothed in green, the boy asleep in his bed, the boy who was having a nightmare of a man with flaming hair.

And across the universe, where all people lived their lives of peace and prosperity. A cry was heard. The cry was the pain of the worlds themselves, for their pain told them that their destruction was near.

And so our adventure begins. Paths will cross, friendships will be made and broken, battles will be fought, blades will bleed, and legends... shall be made.

**A legend is nothing more than a story to those hearing it.**

**Emotions and strife only emulated, never replicated.**

**What can one know of another's world?**

**Can they hope to understand the inner workings of another's mind?**

**No, they cannot.**

**But the choice is always open...**

**The choice to take your sword, grit your jaw, head out into the world...**

**And make your own legend.**

* * *

This is my first ever story so I hope it wasn't too bad so far.

I imagine VG fans will understand who is who quite easy. This story is KH inspired, but I hope to differ very much from it, albeit the occasional allusion. The aforementioned characters will not be the only ones, I just mentioned the first few, this does not mean they have a larger part either. The POV will start with Link, but do not expect him to be quite as main focus as Sora is in KH. The view will switch from character, to group, to world as the story continues. I want to get into the minds of all the characters.

This story is mainly of Nintendo characters, but as you can already see it is not limited to them. I don't know if I plan to include any FF chars though so sorry about that. I am open to suggestion though, you can't be expecting too much of me though.

I realize that there may already be a few like this, but because I have decided not to read them until I have finished, I can assure you mine will be much different. Unless a really random coincidence happens that is.

So please bear with me through bad description and punctuation, feel free to offer constructive criticism, insult my bad poetry at the end of each chapter, and let us all watch the story of a universe of heroes unfold.

PS. If you by any chance want me to post chapters faster, then please review or possibly tell others who may enjoy it about my story, after all I'm pretty much done with the first real chapter. So I'll try to get it up soon.

PPS. In your review include who each of the characters in the end were and you'll gain what you gain from Beedle, my, er, his appreciation!


	2. Everybody's looking for someone

Yet again, I claim no ownership other than this story.

KingdomKey23: Thanks for the review, I plan on reading your stories once I am done with mine(I'm just afraid I'll copy you if I read it.) Don't worry about the one you couldn't get. That's Megaman Volnutt. He is from Megaman Legends, there was one of them on N64, but 2 was only on Playstation. So don't worry about your fan level. Thanks for all the compliments, check your mail for 1 Beedle's appreciation. Chapter 2 is done and I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Fire, fear, panic. Everything he could see was burning, the world was burning. Suddenly the noise of the fire ceased. From out of the flames the head of a shadowed stallion emerged from the fire. It's eyes burned with malice and anger, it could paralyze one with a glance. Yet his eyes were not on the horse, they were on the nightmare mounted atop it.

His hair was red as hellfire. His skin gray and blackened, perhaps by the evils he had committed. His eyes seemed to stare straight into your core, and freeze your heart in an instant. He paused and looked at the meek figure, and laughed. A raspy sinister laugh that spoke of true maniac joy.

"Who are you, boy?" He said flippantly. "How is it you're able to enter this place? Are you some kind of hero?" He said in a cruel mocking voice. "It doesn't matter to me anyways. No hard feelings boy.". His hand began to turn pitch black, fear radiated from it. Suddenly, he lunged!

* * *

"Aaaaah!" Link awoke with a yelp as he fell out of his hand carved bed. The thump of him hitting the hard wood floor awoke him from his frightened stupor. He looked around his house, there was nothing out of the ordinary, just his normal messy room. Bowls were scattered across his floor(courtesy of his laziness), his wooden sword(crudely carved from a Deku Stick) lay next to his house's entrance, and his blankets were in a jumble on the floor. He breathed a sigh of relief. Then he settled his eyes on the puppet hanging on the wall, the one he found laying in the forest on one of his "adventures". He ran his hand across it's curly orange hair and chuckled. "You certainly are an ugly thing aren't you?"

"...What was that?" The doll said sleepily, his eyes slowly flickering open and resting on the young boy clad in green in front of him. "Did I hear screaming?" he murmured, still trying to shake himself of slumber.

"I said that you...certainly...a-are...an.. Aaah!" Link tumbled backwards with a yell, eyes wide with shock. He bumped his head on the wooden table, and clutched it while muttering a few choice phrases in pain. Slowly he stood up, wary of this new presence in front of him. "You... Just talked."

"Ah yes, I tend to do that from time to time." The doll said with the tiniest hint of amusement in his voice. "As you can tell I am no ordinary doll." Link nodded his head slowly. "Well forget about explanations for now, let us head outside. I need to know where this is, and why he would have sent this body here."

Link, being one who knew when pursuing something was pointless, signaled the odd doll to follow him, and left the house. Geno began to move his limbs, not quite used to the feeling of this body again. After a few seconds he realized he must be really rusty, he hadn't moved an inch. Then it dawned on him. "Um... boy? A little help here? I seem to be hanging on a hook."

* * *

A few seconds of struggle and one apology later, Geno was gazing around a large forest. The forest was composed of the most pleasant green grass and tree tops one could ever hope to see. Tall trees surrounded this small clearing which was composed of little huts made of tree stumps. "Quite a beautiful place you have here, excuse me I forgot to ask your name, as for me, I am... Geno." he said with a polite nod of his head.

"I'm Link, nice to meet you Geno." he said with a smile. "This is the Kokiri village, it is where we the Kokiri live in peace." he said, a slight look of discontent on his face. "Most Kokiri call it a paradise, I think it's a little bit dull though." He said with a sigh. Geno began to open his mouth to console him.

"Liiinnk!" a cute yet boisterous voice called across the clearing. A girl about the same size as Link, with hair as green as the beautiful grass around them, held back by a thin wooden hair band, came running over. "Link do you want to go for another..." she died off as she turned her attention to Geno. "Link is that the doll you found?" she asked, green eyes full of wonder, prodding Geno with her finger.

"Excuse me young lady," she jumped back "but that is a bit uncomfortable." he said in a courteous voice. He quickly reached up and straightened out his hat and reached a hand out towards her. "Hello, I am Geno. I'm a new friend of Link's, and he was just showing me around your beautiful village."

Blushing out of embarrassment of her actions and being referred to as a lady, she brought her hand up to shake his. "H-Hello, I'm Saria. I'm one of Link's close friends, forgive me for my rudeness please.".

"Not at all Ms. Saria," he said with a smile "now if you don't mind, I'm going to look around a bit." and he walked towards the brook that ran through the clearing while Saria pulled Link into a little huddle.

"Link, where did he come from? I mean last time I checked he was just a doll that we had fun dressing up to look ridiculous. What happened to it?" Saria asked, her face full of wonder.

"I don't know, I just woke up and all of a sudden he was talking!" Link exclaimed. "I think he's the kind of person we've been hoping to meet. I think he came from outside of this- "

"Forest? Yes, I did." with yet another yelp, both children went tumbling backwards. "Ah, sorry about that. I have rather good hearing." he said apologetically. "But at least I know why I have fake eyelashes on now." he said, peeling them off.

"Yeah... sorry bout that." Link said, somewhat abashed. Suddenly he stopped moving, deep in thought. "You know Saria? Since me and you have already met Geno, there's one more we have to show him too.". Saria stopped, and then nodded in silent agreement.

"I'm sorry. Who is it you want me to meet?" Geno said with a slight inquiring look posed upon his wooden face.

"The third member of our little group." said Link with a smile. "He's a bit unusual, but he's a good guy." Link said firmly. "Come on Geno let's go meet Vaati."

* * *

The impressive mechanized utopia looked down on the planet of water. It was outlined with mechanical structures at every single point. This was a supposed perfect land, this was where the purifiers were created for their tasks, this was Elysium.

"Careful where you move that Number 43." said Servbot number 2. His small blue body waving his little arms in exasperation, and his large eyes strained with tension on his large rounded yellow head. "We need that part to help get the blue boy back home for Ms. Tron!".

Megaman stood there looking out at his home. His entire body was covered in blue armor, except his head which was covered in large spiky brown hair. Then he sighed, just how long had he been up here? How long had he been homesick? How long until he was free of playing Old Maid with Sera and Yuna!? "I wanna go home." he said in a pathetic moan. All Roll and Tron had been able to do so far was send a capsule big enough to get Data, and a couple of Servbots to them. Data, his little round hands coming off his small rounded body, patted Megaman on the shoulder. Megaman offered him a weak smile.

"Good news Megaman!" shouted Number 2. as he sprinted towards him, falling on his face "Oof! Well forget about that please because your pod is finished!" he exclaimed, face alight with joy.

Megaman's expression became awe-struck, then he broke out into a smile. "Well what are we waiting for? Come on hurry! I can't wait to get home! Woohooo!" and pumping his fist in the air, he ran off towards the docking bay.

* * *

"I have you now Captain Falcon!!" Samurai Goroh yelled, his eyes wide with sinister glee as he sped in his racer towards the lone figure. He pressed a switch and his already speeding racer began to double it's speed.

The figure stood there, waiting. His eyes could not be seen under the black visor of his red racing helmet, his tall muscular body covered in blue spandex, yellow gloves and boots as well. He drew his fist back, as the machine drew ever closer. He sucked in a large breath and threw his fist forward.

"**Falcon Punch!!**". His fist burst into flame, it took the form of a flaming bird, and crashed into Samurai Goroh's racer, utterly destroying it. However when the smoke cleared there was no Samurai Goroh in sight, he appeared to have already fled the scene.

Captain Falcon gave a smirk. Pressing a few buttons on his glove's cuff link, he jumped in to the air. "Falcon Flyer!" he shouted as his ride came about. It was shaped, as the name would suggest, much like a falcon. It was golden through the center with purple wings to the side. Powerful boosters lined the back of the vehicle, and two green eyes lay on the head of the majestic bird.

"Now let's go." he said, eyes full of spirit. "Let's go find where that mysterious light came from." and with the press of a button, he took off to search for his destiny.

* * *

Sky and ground had no difference in this land. Everything was the darkest of black, and you could not tell whether this realm went on forever, or ended right in front of you.

A dark figure ran through this blackness quite easily, as if he was used to this blackness. He moved in an unusual manner, a series of impish hops seemed to be his preferred way to move. His two round orange glowing eyes were all that you could make out of his form.

"I've found another piece!" he shouted in glee. "We know that there's another piece on the planet where they originally came from!" he cackled. "I swear... that planet seems almost like mine." he said, fear and sadness evident in his voice.

"Really?" said the deep voice of an unseen person. "I should've known that there might be another one there." he said with a chuckle. "This is perfect. **That person **is there after all. His memories must be slowly coming back to him by now." contentment resounded in his voice. "Go speed up his memory process right away, and get me that shard!" he yelled, flinging an unusual mask at the small figure.

"What's this?" the small creature murmured, examining the colorful mask.

"Present." muttered the voice in an uncaring tone. "Put it on your face, it should be... fun." he said, with an unseen grin.

"Ooh! Thank you!" the small one yelled. Bouncing around in happiness, his new toy secured firmly over his face, he ran off. "Just wait a tiny bit, I'll do it just as you said!" and then he was out of sight. The owner of the dark voice stared for only a second before smiling, a smile that could chill blood.

* * *

"So this is where he lives?" Geno asked in a curious voice, staring at the dark, dead looking stump.

"Yep, for some reason he took a liking to this stump. Beats me, I don't know why he chose it either." Link said in an exasperated tone.

"You mean he hasn't always lived there?" Geno inquired.

"I don't think so." Saria said in an unsure voice. "Link, Vaati, and I can't seem to remember when we came to this forest, it just seemed as if we all came here differently, but none of us remembers exactly how."

"Don't worry about it Saria." Link said while grabbing her hand, giving it a comforting squeeze. "We'll find out just who we are one day, I'm sure of it. Now let's go." giving Saria a smile, he led her inside the large stump. Geno stayed back, a look of pondering clear on his face. Realizing that he had been left behind, he hurried after the other two.

* * *

"Are you here Vaati? We brought company." Link said in a loud voice. The house was very bare. There were a few plates neatly arranged in a corner, a sword that looked to be in pristine condition, and a couple of books that had been left by wanderers long ago. Atop a wooden stump sat a pale-skinned boy. He was about the same height as Link. He had large red eyes, and odd black markings just them. He wore a blue tunic along with a cloak of a deeper shade. On his head sat a cap, a ruby lined with gold was sown into the hat, and he had a similar ruby on his belt buckle.

"Oh hello you two." he spoke in a polite tone. "Who's your guest? Isn't he that doll that you found?" he said, looking at Geno. Geno stared for a second, before snapping out of his trance, and shaking Vaati's hand.

"I'm Geno, pleased to meet you Mr. Vaati. In a way of speaking, I suppose I am that puppet." he said in a polite voice, yet his attention was focused directly on Vaati's face. "Forgive me for entering your home unannounced." Geno said, finally breaking eye contact.

"Oh not at all, those two do it all the time, and simply calling me Vaati is fine." he said, staring closely at Geno too. "I'm very sorry all of you, but I was hoping to catch a little rest. After that I would be very happy to talk with you." he said apologetically.

"Really? At this hour?" Link said surprisedly. "Well I guess if you really need it. We'll catch up with you later big V." Link said in a joking tone. Geno, Saria, and Link exchanged goodbyes with Vaati and left the little house.

* * *

"Sorry about that Geno, Vaati didn't used to be like this, lately he seems to stick to himself more." Saria said in a sad tone. The three of them talked about the village and themselves a for a while. Geno visited all around the town, met the Kokiri(Who's caution towards things different from themselves perturbed him a bit), and even found some amusement in the so called "Know-it-all Brothers". Finally the three sat upon a stump and Geno spoke up.

"All right. I suppose it's about time that I explained exactly what's going on." The two nodded their heads, almost fiercely. "You see I am a celestial warrior from a place called Star Ro-"

**BOOM!!**

A crash stole everyone's attention away. They all stared at a large dark sphere that had landed in the center of the village. Geno fished inside his small cloak, he quickly pulled out a small wooden wand and pointed it at the sphere.

"Everyone, get something to defend yourselves with!" he bellowed. Link, Saria, and all the Kokiri just stared at him blankly. "Trust me, hurry!". Link was the first to run off, emerging from his house with his wooden sword and a pot lid as a crude shield. Saria, and the rest of the Kokiri followed suit, grabbing sticks and slingshots.

Suddenly the black sphere shot out small wisps of darkness. These gathered together and began to swirl violently. As the swirling stopped, several dark shadowy creatures emerged from the vortex. They were pitch black, except for their white staring eyes. Rattling gasps shook their whole diaphragm. They seemed to gaze at everyone in the clearing, deciding what to do next. Then, they began to slowly move forward.

* * *

"Alright! Time to go home" Megaman cheered as he climbed into the pod. A large grin lit up his face as he secured the seat belt and closed the hatch. His whole body trembled with excitement.

"This pod should take you straight back somewhere on your planet, don't worry about hitting water, this pod can float." came the voice of Yuna from the built-in communicator. "Sera and I will come down shortly after, now that we have a working design it won't take long to build a few more. Good luck on your trip Trigger."

"Yeah... good luck I guess." came the slightly rude voice of Sera. "We'll see you soon Trigger."

"Of course! Well, I'm off!" he said with a grin. Pulling a small lever, the pod detached from the docking bay, and began to drift towards the planet. After the pod cleared Elysium, Megaman reached out and pressed the booster button, as he had been told to in the briefing.

**Fwoosh!**

"Aghhh! It's way to strong, I'm veering off waughh!!" Megaman shouted, the pod swerving to the left.

"Number 43! The left booster was your part of the job! What did you do? What kind of refractor did you put in?" shouted Number 2.

"Well... I couldn't find the refractor we needed. So I put in this golden shard that hit me in the head while I was in the residential area."

"You idiot! Now Miss Tron's gonna get really mad, we're all going to be doing double time in the punishment room!"

"Ohhh Nooo!" All the Servbots shouted, spinning in circles.

"Trigger! You missed the planet entirely" shouted Yuna over the communicator. "You're heading for an unknown planet! We're **fshhh** -sing **fshhhhhh** -nication **fshhhhhhhhhh**." the comm. went flat.

"Another planet!?" shouted Megaman. "When will I ever get a breaaak!?" he yelled as he spiraled off towards a familiar looking planet.

* * *

Link narrowly ducked under the creature's swipe. Bringing himself into a crouching position, he flung his shield into the creature's face and leapt upon him. Bringing the wooden sword down with a mighty yell, he hit the creature in the head, and it dissolved and disappeared.

"Did you see that Geno? I got one! I got o-".

**Fweem!** "What was that Link?!" Geno yelled, blasting three of the creatures with a beam of light from his wand, while punching another in the stomach.

"Umm... Nevermind!" Link shouted, determinedly diving back into the fray. The shadows were almost gone. The Kokiri may not have been warriors, but they knew how to fire a slingshot and swing a stick better than anybody. Finally the last shadow was destroyed, as he faded away the Kokiri breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey that's no fun!" a voice cackled. Emerging from behind the woods came an impish figure. He wore ragged clothing, including a patched up hat, that made him look like a scarecrow. However, on his face a terrifying mask with large orange staring eyes peered at them. This mask was painted an assortment of colors and didn't seem to follow a specific pattern. On the edges many spikes jutted out of the side. "You defeated all my friends." he said sadly. "Did you pick on them just because they looked scary?" he was beginning to sound angry, fists tightly clenched at his sides.

"Doesn't he look like a Skull Kid?" Saria whispered to Link who quickly nodded. The masked figure now violently shook with anger.

"Of course that's why you did it!" he said, fury in his voice. "That's what everyone does! All you people are the same! Everyone hates people who are different!" he began to float into the air. "I'll destroy all of you!" he shouted. His mask began to glow a blood red hue.

"That mask, it has such incredible power!" Geno yelled, fear in his voice. "He's going to destroy the whole forest!". The glow grew ever brighter, and the boy threw his hands into the air. Everyone braced themselves as he brought his hands back down.

**Ping!!**

The boy was sent flying into the ground by a speeding object. This foreign capsule imbedded itself in the ground a few feet away from the masked child, who was experiencing severe whiplash. Everyone got back into battle positions as the door on the capsule opened. Slowly a leg covered in blue armor emerged from the capsule, then the figure stepped out entirely. He was taller than just about everybody in this village, his entire body was covered in blue plating except his face and a few locks of brown hair. Everyone's awe quickly turned to somewhat disappointment as the figure took a few dizzy steps, before falling flat on his face.

"Oof! I sure hope no one saw that." Megaman muttered as he propped himself up. "Dammit." he murmured, seeing that everyone did. He took one good look around. There were many little children who looked like elves staring at him. There was a puppet dressed in blue, pointing a stick at him. A child in a mask was trying not to cry as he covered his head. Megaman, being a quick thinker and lingual genius, quickly thought of what to say.

"So... did I um.. miss something?"

**Friends are something invaluable.**

**Willing to help you in your times of need.**

**Willing to fight for you even when you can't.**

**Sharing the inner confines of their heart with you.**

**But there is something you must always remember.**

**The first impression is very important.**

* * *

I felt like a slightly more humorous poem this time.(Still crappy though)

Well, do you like how this is going so far? I'm trying to keep all the characters in their personalities, but awkward and humorous situations always happen no matter what. I hope the character of Geno is likable enough to those of you who have played SMRPG. Link's personality is hard, but he always struck me as a nice yet simple guy. Captain Falcon, now boy is he hard to right. In the anime he was a quiet character, yet in Brawl he seemed more gutsy. So I decided that he is a man who prefers to talk with action, yet is a kind and brave soul.

I only got one review but I expected something like that. I'm a new writer, game x-overs isn't the most popular section, and this hasn't even been up a day, so I'm staying positive. Plus I wrote this for myself, and the fans, so if I don't get too many reviews, I'm ok with it.

Who do you want to have some info about in the next chapter? I will continue with Link's story, but do you want some more CF? Sonic? Ness? Mr. Blue Hair(actually 2 characters), or do you wanna suggest one of the characters I haven't introduced yet? Well, I hope to hear some input from you guys. So please read, offer helpful criticism, and let's continue this journey.


	3. Interesting Meetings

I do not own any of these series Since there were no suggestions I decided to just get this done how I wanted to.

"So umm.. where am I?" Megaman asked, face full of curiosity as he looked around his settings. "I've never been to a another planet before." he began to walk towards the Kokiri slowly. "Can you understand what I'm saying? I'm not going to hurt you or anything.".

"What!?" exclaimed Link. "You came from another planet!?" he shouted, pointing his finger towards the sky.

"Well, yeah." said Megaman, in a tone that showed he could hardly believe it himself.

"That's amazing! I mean, we Kokiri don't even know outside of this forest! But you actually came from a different planet?!". Link's eyes were alight with excitement. "I've never met someone from another planet before! What's it like? How are the people? Do you have strange animals? Is everyone so tall?".

"Ahem." coughed Geno, taking everyone's attention away from the boy who was having trouble keeping up with the barrage of trivia. "I too come from another planet, in a way of speaking.". Link stared at him for a second.

"Ok. Anyone else from another planet?". The masked child who was still seated on the ground raised his hand in the air. Link's eyes stared a Megaman for a second, then with a bored look and a small "Cheh." he walked away.

"Hey!" Megaman yelled. "Don't snub me like that! I need to find a way to get back home, and fast! I'm so homesick I need a doctor! Come on, have a heart!" he pleaded, hands clasped together.

"Well that is what I need to do too." Geno chirped in. "But that is only one of the things I need done. If you would assist us then I would be glad to help you get back to your planet."

"Really? Ok then it's a deal." Megaman said while holding his hand out, Geno shook it to seal the deal. "Alright then I should probably move this out of here" grabbing the pod he came in, he gave a large heave and held it above his head. Everybody watching could only stare in awe at the strength of this boy. Moving as if this did not weigh more than a small flower pot, he quickly deposited it next to the village shop. "Anyways, my name is Megaman, who are you guys?". One by one everyone introduced themselves. "Oh and you are?" he said, hand raised towards the masked child.

"Oh me? My name is... Hey wait a minute! You're an enemy!" the child shouted. "Oh whatever I don't feel like playing anymore, I just came for two things.". Quickly jumping up he dashed over to the dark stump that belonged to Vaati. A sound of a struggle came, and the masked child emerged with a golden shard grasped in his hand.

Vaati came dashing out of his house with his sword in hand. His eyes were full of anger as he stared at the child.

"That shard belongs to me! I'm the one who found it! Give it back to me at once!" he roared. He was panting from all the shouting he had done. The others stared at him in shock, never had Vaati had an outburst like this before. The masked child simply danced with the shard in his hand, mocking him. "I'll show you!" in a flash Vaati swung his sword at the child, and a burst of dark energy shot out of it.

"Whoa!" the child yelled, dodging to the side. "You'll have to do better than that." he mocked as he dodged one blast after another, this only served to make Vaati angrier.

"How is he doing that?" Geno asked while staring at Vaati.

"All we know is that Vaati has always seemed to have that sword, he's amazingly skilled with it. Lately he's been able to do this though, like he became more powerful or something." Link said, his eyes still staring at the skirmish.

"Booooring." the child said. "How about I give you this shard instead?" he said while holding up a purple shard. Quickly moving, the child threw the shard at Vaati. Instead of hitting him, the shard seemed to darken, and it passed into his body.

"That shard!" Geno yelled, "I've seen it before! Stand back everyone!"

"Aaagh!" Vaati shouted, clutching his head in pain. He seemed to be struggling with something. The others made a move towards Vaati when he suddenly stood up. "Oh... so that's it. It all makes sense now. I can remember perfectly now." he said in a dark voice. Suddenly he threw back his head and began to laugh, an insane malicious laugh. The others only stared at him in confusion.

"What is this energy pouring off of him?" Geno asked. "It feels... evil." he stated.

"Vaati?" Saria asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. Quickly he turned around, eyes fixated on her.

"Don't touch me!" he yelled. An unseen force flung Saria backwards, luckily Megaman managed to catch her as she flew by.

"Vaati! What was that about!?" Link yelled, anger in his voice. "What the hell's the matter with you!?" He moved towards Vaati angrily. Suddenly Vaati was right in front of him, sword inches away from his face.

"And to think, I spent all my time with you people, not knowing who I truly was!" Vaati cackled. "Well no more of that. I think it's time I severed all the ties of my old life." He laughed as he swung his sword at Link.

* * *

"Hmmm.." Captain Falcon muttered. One could not see it on his face, but he was obviously frustrated. He looked out over his current location from atop a cliff. There was a large forest nearby, there was a fairly modern city a short rail ride away from it, and after that he mostly saw ocean. "I think I may have gotten lost." he muttered, hand on his forehead.

"Well, never mind that. I might as well see what's going on he-." he was cut off as he noticed something moving along the ground in the nearby canyon below. He could not even make out what it was, it was moving way too fast to identify. Grinning, Captain Falcon leapt into the air and let out a large cry. "Blue Falcon!" out of his Falcon Flyer came a large blue racer. The front of it was covered by a large glass windshield, although this was much stronger than any normal glass. On the back sides there were two large fins jutting up into the air. Jumping into the racer in mid-air, Falcon grabbed onto the controls and sped off after the blur.

Left, right, left, right, Falcon weaved between the large rocks as if they were in slow motion. Staring ahead he finally spotted the blur. Grinning, he hit the boosters, and the racer blasted towards the figure. As he pulled along side him, Falcon finally made out who it was.

A large blue rodent, at least that's what he thought it was. His feet moved at such a speed that Falcon could hardly see them. The figure turned to Captain Falcon, he grinned at him. Falcon grinned right back at him. With this unspoken exchange, the two all of sudden sped up exponentially.

Falcon smirked as they reached a giant rock feature that seemed akin to a loop. Hitting top gear, he quickly began to climb the loop. He looked next to him to see the his competitor racing right along side him. Smirking at Falcon's surprise, the figure sped ahead of him. Falcon surprise quickly faded as he hit the thrusters and sped after him.

As they reached a fork in the path, the quick-footed racer took the right. Just as Falcon was about to take the left, he thought of a better idea.

The runner glanced around him as he ran. He had not seen the man driving the racer for a few minutes now. Just as he began to smile confidently, he heard the roar of an engine, and the racer leapt off the top of a cliff, and landed right next to him.

Both racers looked at each other and smiled. With one last burst, they each sped up. Dodging rock after rock they sped neck and neck. Both racers were at an all-time high, this was a true race of speed.

The joy ended when they noticed the rock wall in front of them. Falcon immediately slammed on his brakes and tried to steer to the left. The other racer slammed his feet into the ground and began to skid. The Blue Falcon smashed into the side of the rock wall, but not hard enough to seriously damage it. The runner stopped just a moment before it, skidding the whole way.

"Ugh my head." Falcon muttered, dizzily walking towards the other racer.

"Haha! Too much for you?" the blue racer questioned. Suddenly his shoes burst into flame. "Ahh! Put them out! I've only got this one pair!" Captain Falcon laughed as the other racer put out his shoes and glared at him, that is, until he tripped and fell on his face. Both racers looked at each other, and they both began to laugh.

"That was some race big guy. The name's Sonic. What's your's?" Sonic held out his fist which Captain Falcon pounded with his own.

"I'm called Captain Falcon. I'm a racer. You're pretty fast for a Possum." he smiled at him.

"Umm... not quite. I'm a Hedgehog." Sonic stated in a slightly strained tone.

"Really? Oh well whatever." Falcon said in an uncaring tone, missing Sonic's angry face.

"So what are you doing here anyways?" Sonic questioned. "I've never seen you around here before."

"Well I come from another planet. I came in search of this light that I saw in the sky a short while ago. I can feel something from that light. I know that it's fate that wants me to chase after it."

"Another planet? Well I suppose that's not the weirdest place an acquaintance of mine has come from." Sonic said. "So you saw that light too huh? I felt something weird from it too. Fancy yourself a traveling buddy?" he said with a grin.

"Of course not." Falcon said with a grin on his face. "Come on let's hurry up and g–."

**Boom!**

A well-timed explosion(although they always seem to be well-timed) interrupted the conversation between the two. The city down below them had erupted into flames. The people were panicking, and some type of robot was wreaking havoc.

"Oh great not again." Sonic moaned. "Care to take a little detour before we go off on our trip Captain Pigeon?" Sonic said in a teasing voice.

"Not at all Mr. Rat. Come on let's go!" Captain Falcon laughed as they charged down towards the city.

* * *

"Aggh!" Ness shouted as he was sent flying back. He landed inside the crater where their new enemy had recently emerged from. Collapsed on the ground next to him were his companions Poo and Jeff, only he and Paula remained standing.

"How is he so powerful!?" shouted Paula. Never had the group gone up against someone this strong.

"Yaaaah!" Ness shouted as he charged towards the figure. He dodged beneath a blast and swung his bat at it's head. Ness was sent flying back as the creature hit him in the face with a powerful blow.

The creature was transparent blue, large veins of energy seemed to run throughout it. In the center there was a dark red capsule that swirled with an energy that no description other than hellish would fit. The creature was not much larger than an average human, it's build was not much different either, except the fact that it was more rounded and seemed to have some type of appendage on the end of it's arm. This appendage was responsible for the blue-red blasts which had made quick work of most of his group.

Closing his eyes, Ness began to focus. Energy began to swell around him, and out of his head a green mass of energy began to fizzle. Suddenly Ness opened his eyes and the energy sped towards the figure. "PK Flash!" Ness cried as a large explosion covered the creature.

Ness smiled as the smoke spread throughout the crater. However that smile quickly faded as he set his eyes on the creature he had just thought destroyed.

The creature resembled him perfectly. It was the exact same build as Ness, it seemed like a perfect mirror image except for it's transparent visage and the swirling energy in it's center.

It stared at him before it went into a type of trance. Suddenly a large red crackle of energy shot out towards Ness! A huge explosion, at least twice the size of the one Ness had made, rocked the ground beneath them, and Ness and Paula were sent flying back.

"Ness! This thing seems to be able to copy whatever it comes into contact with!" Shouted Paula. "It feels like it isn't of this world! And this energy, there is a second energy that is radiating out of it, it feels familiar."

Suddenly the creature spread it's arms wide. The core inside of the creature suddenly expanded, a large swell of red energy began to reach out towards them.

Paula gasped in fear. "Ness, that energy! It's... It's Giygas!" She screamed in a terrified voice. "This thing must have come into contact with Giygas!"

"What!?" Ness yelled. "But if we fight him like this, he'll suck out our souls!"

The darkness swirled ever closer towards the group. Ness struck a battle stance as it came closer.

"No Ness!" Paula yelled. "We can't beat him as we are. It's too late to win like this." closing her eyes tight she began to focus. "Ness, it's up to you to save us. Not just our world, but all of the worlds. Find a way to beat him Ness, then come back and rescue us all."

As she focused, a portal began to appear next to Ness. It span and began to suck him in.

"No! Paula, I'm not leaving you! We can fight him together!" Ness yelled, hand outstretched towards her.

She sadly shook her head and smiled at him. "You better hurry and find a way to beat this guy Ness. We'll all be waiting for you."

"Paula! Noooo!" Ness yelled as the portal sucked him in completely.

And then with Ness gone, Paula stood up and faced the vortex that drew ever closer.

* * *

Vaati slashed at Link with inhuman speed. Link leapt and rolled out of the way, missing the blade by mere inches.

With a yell, Link swung his wooden sword back at Vaati. Vaati simply laughed and quickly cut the hunk of wood in two clean pieces.

"Please, coming at me with something like that, you can be so dense sometimes Link." Vaati mocked.

"What's wrong with you Vaati!? Why are you doing this!?" Link bellowed.

"I've finally regained my memories, and I've realized that you people and I are entirely different." said Vaati. "I used to be a powerful dark wizard until I was defeated and sealed away by the Legendary Hero." He spat angrily. "And you," he said, turning towards Link "you and him share the same blood line! If I kill you I can finally have my revenge!"

"What!?" Link yelled. "So, I'm not a Kokiri after all then?" he said in a shocked tone.

"Of course not! I am a wizard, you must be a Hylian, and she," he said, pointing at Saria "is something else that I'm not even sure of. But no more of this, it ends now!" he yelled charging at Link.

"Not so fast!" Vaati rolled to the side, and just narrowly managed to dodge a couple of yellow energy blasts. Standing in front of him was Megaman, holding out his arm that had a type of buster on it. "Back away right now! Or I'll fire!" Megaman yelled.

"That won't work on me!" Vaati yelled, dodging the blasts as he sped towards Megaman, sword in position for a killing blow. However, Megaman was ready.

Out of Megaman's other arm a little appendage with a hole on top emerged. From this hole a large amount of energy pulsed out and formed the shape of an energy sword.

"Zet Sabre!" Megaman yelled as he brought his against Vaati's. They clashed again and again, but Vaati was a better swordsman, and he began to force Megaman back.

Suddenly a disc of energy zoomed by and struck Vaati directly in the back. He screamed in pain and glared at Geno, who had his arm in a tossing position.

"Damn! I can't win here! I don't have all my powers back yet." Vaati cursed. He wheeled around and faced the masked child who had been watching the fight like it was a movie of some sort. "You! I got the feeling that you work for someone else. Care to take me there? I think I'd like to join this group of your's."

With a laugh the boy responded. "Sure thing! We can play with these guys later." and with a wave of his hand, both he and Vaati were enveloped by darkness, and as quickly as the eye could blink, they were gone.

"Vaati!" Link and Saria shouted, running towards where they last saw him.

"Well I believe that a lot of talking is in order to find out exactly what has happened." Geno said, nodding his head.

"Yeah... I still don't even know where I am." Megaman said, slightly wary of the two children's grim mood.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Link was the first to clear his head and give an answer. "Come on Saria, if we want to get anything done, then I guess we can't just keep standing here. If we want to find out more about this it's pretty obvious where we should go." he said.

"You're right." Saria said, composing herself. "Let's take them all to see the Great Deku Tree."

"Huh? A tree!? How are we going to find anything out from a tree!?" Megaman exclaimed, eyes closed in pondering. Geno nodded his head, also dumbfounded at a tree helping. The Kokiri shared a large laugh at the two, who stared back, slightly baffled.

"He isn't a normal tree, that's for sure." Link said, tears of laughter in his eyes. "He's the father and protector of this whole forest, and he is the wisest being we have ever known."

Geno decided not to pursue the issue, he had definitely seen weirder on his travels. Megaman also decided it was for the best not to keep asking questions, he closed his mouth and began to follow Link.

**Urrr!**

"What was that!?" Geno yelled as he spun around, wand glowing. Everybody else was looking around in fear too.

"Sorry that was me. I haven't eaten in a while." Megaman gave an embarrassed laugh as he put a hand behind his head.

"Ok... maybe we should get some food first." Link said, a look of shock on his face. So the group headed off towards Link's house: A young boy, a green-haired girl, an exasperated puppet, and an embarrassed boy covered in armor. Not your average group, that's for sure.

* * *

"It's about time you showed up hedgehog." Dr. Ivo Robotnik laughed as Sonic leapt in front of his huge metal creation. "And I see you've brought a friend with you!" he laughed as his eyes rested on Captain Falcon. "Well, nonetheless, with the power of the Chaos Emeralds I shall defeat you once and for all!" His machine, which resembled a large cannon with arms and legs, began to glow as it charged up.

"We've got to stop him!" shouted Sonic. "We have to hurry or he'll take out the whole city." he yelled back as he rushed towards the mechanical monster.

Captain Falcon nodded and took the opposite side of the robot. With a mighty punch, he blew open the creature's side. A mosaic of wires were splayed about, pulsating with energy. As Falcon made to punch them, one of the arms reached out and grasped him. Despite all his struggling, he could not break free. He looked to his side to see Sonic in a similar situation.

"Haha! You fools! This machine is powered by all seven Chaos Emeralds!" he said while pointing to a glass case where all seven emeralds were held. "There is no way you can stand up to it's might! I guess it's game over Hedgehog."

The machine grew ever brighter, it pulsated with the pure energy given off by the emeralds. Surely if this machine were to fire there would be no city left to save!

Both of the fighters began to struggle, yet no matter how hard they tried, the claws grasping them would not let go.

"No! This can't be the end!" Sonic yelled in frustration, eyes closed in pain.

Finally the machine made a beeping noise, and Robotnik's grin grew ever larger as he reached out to press a large button.

"It's been fun, so long hedgehog!" Robotnik laughed.

Sonic closed his eyes as the city's destruction grew closer. They needed help! Maybe Tails, Knuckles, or even Shadow could help them. But he knew that at the moment just about everyone of his friends was off somewhere else. Of all the rotten luck! Perhaps Robotnik had planned it that way.

"Goodbye, Station-Square." Robotnik smirked.

**Great Aether!**

With a mighty yell, a swordsman with a shock of blue hair slammed his flaming sword into the case where the Chaos Emeralds were held. The case began to emit an ultra-bright light.

"Noo! You fool! What have you done?!" the mad scientist cried as the machine began to shake. "You've created a large reaction!"

Suddenly the machine exploded! Sonic and Falcon were flung away by the blast, finally free of the arms. They stood up and stared at the blue haired warrior next to the explosion.

"No you fools! What have you done!? That blast has sent the Chaos Emeralds out of orbit!" Robotnik yelled from under a large piece of metal.

The warriors looked up to see seven lights fly to where the stars were. Then each of the lights separated, and shot off in a different direction.

"Oh great!" Sonic sighed. "Now it looks like I really need to head off with you Falcon." he said in a depressed voice. "When do I get a vacation? How come all my friends get to, but when it comes to me it's always on business?"

"Um... a little help here?" said Robotnik.

The blue haired warrior walked up to him, sword in hand. His eyes looked over him in a look of disgust.

"Trying to destroy a town? You'll get no sympathy from me."(I couldn't resist sorry.)

"Hey you! What's your name?" Sonic asked.

"My name is Ike. I'm a nomad from the nation of Crimea." the warrior said.

"Crimea? Never heard of it." Sonic said, looking to Falcon who shook his head.

"Don't worry about that. I believe we are from two different worlds. But why would that man send me here?" Ike said, beginning to mutter to himself.

"Who sent you here?" Falcon finally spoke up.

"I'm not sure who he was myself, don't worry about it."

"Well if you don't mind a couple of rough guys like us, would you like to join us on a trip? By the way I'm Sonic and this is Captain Falcon." Sonic asked, a grin on his face.

"Of course not. And nice to meet you two" Ike said, a fierce grin lit his face.

"Well then let's go. Falcon Flyer!" and with Falcon's shout, the Falcon Flyer descended from the sky.

"Ahh! What exactly is that thing!?" Ike shouted, apparently afraid of it.

"I think he's like from Medieval times or something." Sonic whispered to Falcon.

"Like some kind of country-bumpkin?" Captain Falcon asked.

Sonic nodded his head.

A few comical struggles later, Ike was finally inside the ship.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Ike asked as they strapped him to his seat.

"For the thousandth time **yes!!**" Falcon shouted in anger. "Now sit down, hold on, and stop breaking out of the seatbelt. Sonic chuckled from his seat.

"Alright now let's go!" Falcon shouted as he pressed the ignition.

And so they set off: a tired racer, a laughing hedgehog, and a warrior who yelled as he crushed the arm rests in his grip.

The ship sped off like a comet and left Sonic's world behind, for the time being at least.

Back down below Robotnik was still trapped.

Suddenly the piece of metal on his back was lifted.

"Agh, thanks for the help." he muttered, rubbing his back.

"I have a proposition for you." the voice said.

Robotnik looked up at the figure. The man was cloaked in black and he could only see his eyes that peered at him.

"You're very smart, but you just don't have the resources or the help to become truly strong. If you join our group you'll experience what true power is." the figure said. "So what do you say, if you say yes you can start immediately." he said, holding a dark shard in front of him.

Robotnik looked up at him. Eyes staring at the shard in his hand. Smiling he reached his hand out and shook the man's hand.

"Sure, I can't wait."

* * *

Marth's sword was blazing back and forth like lightning. One by one his foes were felled in front of him, and the enemy's army grew ever smaller.

He was not sure where this army of dark creatures had come from, but he knew the second they attacked that they were not to be taken lightly.

His army had fought for days without break, but it looked like victory was finally at hand.

Grinning at the thought of a break, he plunged back into the depths of his enemies.

As the last enemy was finally struck down, his army began to cheer.

"Victory!! Victory!! Victory!!" Marth joined in on the cheering. It had been a long and hard battle.

**Zzzt!**

Everyone's attention turned to a large portal swirling in the sky.

The portal crackled, and slowly a shape began to emerge from it. The shape finally pulled out of the portal and fell towards the ground.

One of the soldiers walked forward and examined this figure that had just fallen on the ground. He then gave a shout.

"Sir! Sir! It seems to be a small boy!"

Marth rushed forward and stared down at the unconscious child. The child with the striped shirt and the backwards cap on.

And so another journey began.

**A true alliance is not just formed on strength.**

**It must also be forged by friendship,**

**forged by hope,**

**forged by dreams**.

**It must have trust, and bravery as well.**

**An alliance built off of strength shall never stand.**

**Yet no matter the strength of themselves, or their enemies,**

**A true alliance will always stand together.**

* * *

Well I just decided to finish this chapter my own way because no suggestions were coming in.

As you can see I tried to incorporate a lot more people in this one. Each group will set off on their own adventure. Meeting along the way, uniting, separating, maybe switching members, who knows?

The concept of collecting is growing huge as you can see. It's almost like Pokemon.

Ness is definitely coming from the hardest background so far in this story. Could you tell who it was that was using Giygas? If so good for you.

I think I will have the group from Link's planet set off next chapter. What do you think? Should I have them set off? Or focus more on development? Maybe I'll just do both.

Anyone have any suggestions for characters this time around? Or should I just keep it the way I envision it?

It might take a little bit to get next chapter out, but I'll be trying my best, so stick with me please.

Let's see where this journey takes us next.

PS. Do you prefer long chapters after a wait? Or short chapters that get out much faster?


	4. And so we head off for the stars

I do not own the series in this story.

TSS: Thanks! No problem. I'll try to keep this story at a good pace for the few who read it. Expect a lot of action starting next chapter.

* * *

Geno looked around as he and Megaman followed the two children in front of them.

The passageway the were in was lined with thick brush. Moss covered every stone along the way, and the grass was a darker shade of green. It was an odd concept, but the twisted growth that lined the passage seemed wise, as if it knew things no normal being would know. Suddenly the passageway opened up, and there was a large clearing, the Deku Tree standing tall in the middle.

The Deku Tree was enormous. Large and old branches decorated the top of the tree, but more importantly was the front. A large face was on the front of the tree. It's nose, eyebrows, mouth, even it's mustache was composed of lengths of wood. The tree had a grand and wise appearance on his face, one that belonged to someone who had seen many things. When the Deku Tree spoke it was in an old but kind tone.

"Hello Link, Saria. I see you have brought some friends with you, but they are not from this world, are they?"

"No... you're right."

"I realize that the village had quite the struggle a moment ago. Forgive me, but I had my own problems back here. A child wearing a mask of fearful power tried to take something I have been guarding."

"Yo.. You're wounded!" Link said in surprise.

On the side of the Deku Tree, a huge gash that ran deep pulsated with dark energy.

"Yes, but do not worry my child, I will be fine." and as he said it the wound began to fade.

"Greetings Mr. Deku Tree. I am Geno, and this is Megaman." Geno said, Megaman sheepishly waved a hand, still taking in the tree's grandeur.

"Ah yes, so you were the two I felt. And from what I felt, Vaati has left the forest.

"Yes, he was acting weird before we left, can you tell us why?" Link questioned.

"Yes, I suppose it is time I told you **everything**." the Deku Tree said with a large sigh that caused him to creak.

"You three are not Kokiri. You all wound up in this forest with conditions much different than the Kokiri, or eachother." he sighed. "Vaati was once a dark wizard who terrorized the lands, but a hero rose up and defeated him by sealing him in a child's body. He approached me and asked that I erase his memory and, see if I could allow him to live a future in which his vast powers were used righteously. It took many centuries, but I was finally able to erase his past memories. Yet his dark powers were more than I could have imagined. I could not keep him from regaining his memories, and ultimately returning to his former self."

Link and Saria stared in surprise at the Deku Tree, Geno nodded his head, and Megaman(despite his lack of a proper introduction to Vaati.) tried his best to properly keep up. The Deku Tree heaved another sigh and seemed to focus his attention on Link.

"And you, my child, are of the same blood line of that hero." Link stared in shock. "It is not actually a bloodline per say. It is more of a destiny passed on throughout the generations. As long as this world has existed, there has been a line of heroes to save it from darkness. You are the son of a Hylian. They are a race that exists out of this forest. A few years ago, your mother came into this forest. She was wounded, and carrying you in her arms. She managed to find her way to me, and asked me to raise you. I agreed, I did not know if she was even long for this world. After leaving you in my care she disappeared back into the forest. Why she had to leave, or even if she is still alive, I do not know. I am sorry, my child.

Link sat down, trying to digest all of this information. He looked up when he noticed that all three of his companions had a hand on him, a sign of comfort. He smiled at them. The Deku Tree sighed once again, and then looked towards Saria.

"You my child, are born of this forest. Yet, you are not a Kokiri. This forest is immense in life and energy. So much cannot be minded by just one tree. That is why every couple of centuries or so, A sage is born. You have not yet awoken to this power, but I can assure you that you will be great."

Saria seemed overwhelmed too, but Link laid his hand on her shoulder and gave her a smile which she returned. The Deku Tree then stared at all them, and his face seemed somehow sad.

"And now I will tell you what I know of what is happening in the worlds at this very moment."

"You know? How? Not even I know too much of this." Geno said in surprise.

"I am connected with nature across the worlds. I am sure you know things that I do not, but I believe this may help you."

"Yes, forgive me for interrupting."

" Do not worry about it." the tree said with a smile.

"Thank you. Now please, continue."

"I believe you have been having been having nightmares Link." Link nodded, somewhat surprised. "These are actually a series of astral projections that allow you to see this man. His name is Ganondorf."

"So his name is Ganondorf, but why am I having these dreams of his chaos?" Link asked.

"I believe you know that are land was created by the three goddesses. Din, Nayru, and Farore, they all created our lands. But with it's creation they also forged the Triforce. An object so powerful that it was warred over for a millennia. It could grant the wish of anyone who laid their hand upon it. But the goddesses sealed it away, it's power to great. However the Triforce did not remain unreachable. Ganondorf, chosen by the Triforce of power, managed to reach it. Upon touching it he wished for great power. Due to his evil heart he gained this power, but the Triforce burst into fragments. These fragments were scattered across the galaxy, offering power to those who found them."

"So that's what that was!" Geno said with realization.

"I believe you should tell me what you have encountered before I continue, it may be important" the Deku Tree said.

"Yes I believe you're right." Geno said, nodding. "I am a celestial warrior from a haven known as Star Road. I help ensure the safety of Star Road. Star Road is responsible for the granting of everyone's wishes." he stopped for a pause, as the others stared at him in awe. "A short while ago we received an amassing of dark energy. Someone was creating creatures out of fallen wishes. I quickly set off with the help of the hero Mario, and we reached the fortress where they were created. The creator was a villain we had fought in the past, his name was Smithy. Using the power of a dark shard, which I now believe to be a tainted shard, he was creating those creatures we encountered earlier. They are known as the formless. Forged from corrupt and selfish wishes, they live in eternal pain, without a mind of their own. We encountered Smithy and were about to do battle when I felt my power drain. Smithy claimed that a member of the organization he was in had destroyed Star Road. I was not able to keep my true form, and was sent into the body of this doll."

"So what will happen now that Star Road is broken." Megaman questioned.

"Soon, as the last of it's powers fade, wishes will ceased to be answered."

Everyone gave a gasp at this statement.

"Yes that's why it is my quest to obtain the seven stars that Star Road was created from. I must also defeat Smithy and whatever evil threatens our worlds."

"I see... so it's even worse than I feared." the Deku Tree spoke sadly. He focused on Megaman next. "And how did you come to this planet Megaman?"

Megaman stared at him for a second before beginning. "As everyone knows, I look like just another person. But I'm not a true living being. I'm a robot, more precisely I'm called a purifier." he turned to Saria as she gasped. "I know, I was shocked too when I found out that I wasn't like everybody else. I had lived my life with Roll and Grandpa Barrel like they were my real family. I had no clue that I wasn't like them." he stopped and looked at everyone, they gave him a reassuring look and he smiled.

"In my world there is hardly any land, only small islands exist on that flooded planet. I was a digger, a sort of treasure hunter. On my journeys I eventually found out who I was and what I was created to do, destroy the organics of my planet when they overpopulated." he saw the looks of surprise on everyone's face. "But my master wished for me to live my life helping the organics instead. "I eventually returned to my birthplace, Elysium, to stop the destruction of the organics. But once I stopped the process, I lost my way back." he said in a depressed tone.

"So what happened after that?" Link asked, he looked like he was absorbed in Megaman's story.

"Well, we finally managed to build a pod to let me get back home. I had just set off and was on my way back, when the propulsion system went haywire. I ended up way off course and came hurdling to this planet. Something in the booster must have been way too strong."

"Ah so that's what I felt come to this planet." the Deku Tree whispered, unheard by the others.

"Don't worry Megaman, we'll help you get home." Link said. Megaman looked at everybody, Link pumped his fist, Saria smiled at him, and Geno nodded his head.

"Thanks guys, really. It means a lot to me." Megaman said, a large smile lighting his face.

"Sooo... what happened after Ganondorf gained this power?" Saria questioned, switching back to the original topic.

"Upon gaining this power, something, unexpected, happened. He realized something. He became aware of the presence of other worlds. This is something that not even the prophecies could foretell. He felt the pull of the universe's power, and he craved it. He left this planet behind in order to gain even more power."

"Um... so how exactly can he be stopped?" Megaman said, finally speaking up.

"An excellent question boy. There was one legend that has been passed down since time began. This legend told of not just one, but an entire group of heroes that set off to destroy the darkness. I can feel a special energy radiating from all of you. I know this may be hard to accept but I believe you are some of the heroes of legend. Your task is to leave this planet to vanquish the forces that threaten our worlds. You must meet with the other heroes along the way, and you must band together to save our worlds."

"Yes, I felt something like this would happen. I must do this." Geno said, resolute in his beliefs.

The others looked like this was a much harder decision for them. Such a heavy weight dropped on them out of nowhere. Finally someone spoke up.

"Alright, I'll do it. I'll help save the world, save all the worlds! I want to get home, but if it gets destroyed that just defeats the purpose, doesn't it!?" Megaman shouted, jaw set, determination burning in his eyes. 'Sorry Roll, but it looks like I'll have to make a detour.'

Saria nodded in agreement, and Link gave a grin.

"Good, I am glad to hear this. Link I believe you are ready." he began to shake his top branches.

A sword, a shield, and a bow fell to the ground in front of Link. In front of Saria landed a small green medal.

Suddenly Link's left hand began to emit a golden glow. It faded, and three triangles, with the one on the right the lightest, lay marked on the back of his hand.

"This mark shows that you are the chosen one of courage. The weapons are just some of the tools you will have to utilize on your journey, the rest you will find eventually. That medallion will allow you the use of some of your powers Saria, the rest you will have to develop on your own. I wish for all of you to train for two weeks before leaving."

"Why two weeks?" Geno questioned.

"I need to gather power to send you on your journey, yet I also need to keep some to create a barrier to protect the Kokiri in your absence. Do not worry, I know how to get you off this planet."

"All right that sounds good to me. Anybody got any complaints?" Link asked.

Everybody shook their heads.

"Alright then, for the next two weeks we'll train our butts off so we can save all the world's!" Link said, pumping a fist in the air.

Everyone shared a smile, and the group set off back to the Kokiri Village. The Deku Tree gave a kind smile as they left.

"I believe, that these heroes may truly be able to do this. They will save our worlds."

* * *

The darkened hall was trembling, it's cold stones rattled with each tremor. Tiles chipped and dust fell from the ceiling.

Smithy stomped along the hallway. He was furious, steam spouted from atop his head as he quickly made his way along the hallway. His hand was clutched tightly against his side, apparently he had a large wound.

Stopping all of a sudden, he began to breathe heavily, eyes growing narrow.

"Dammit!" he shouted as he swung his hammer against the wall, thousands of stone fragments scattering everywhere. "That accursed plumber had way more power than I had accounted for."

"Yes... you were quite lucky that I came to assist you." A calm voice spoke up.

"Hah! And what good did you do? He still managed to escape!" Smithy yelled at the voice's owner.

"Now now, this trivial matter is unimportant. I promise soon enough, they'll all be gone." he said in a menacing tone.

"Psh. Just because you were created for a purpose you think you're so much better than all of us. Why, if we hadn't found your corpse, rebuilt you, and powered you with that shard, you'd be dead right now!" he yelled.

"And I am grateful for that. If I had not saved an extra copy of my backup data, I'd be nothing but a shell now. But that does not change my mission. In the event that it is not initiated in it's due time, the Carbon Purification Process must be completed at all costs, even if it means a third class Bureaucratic Model like me must do it."

"You're definitely strange. I don't know how or why you follow your orders so precisely. There is no one left to even give you these commands, yet you continue to follow them. You and I are from two very different worlds, Megaman Juno."

"Do not worry, despite our incompatibilities we shall still work together to accomplish our goals. Now come, we must attend this meeting to discuss our next course of action." he said, floating ahead.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming, I'm coming!" Smithy yelled as he hobbled alongside of him.

* * *

**Arms: Dark Matter. Unbreakable, light, flexible.**

**Legs: Fighter ship grade armor. Able to withstand intense heat as to avoid difficulties from the booster. **

**Core: Tainted Triforce shard. Power unspecified, provides huge amount of energy to the booster and Chaos Shield. **

**Body: Altered Dark Matter. Lighter than normal Dark Matter, with room for OS, but less durable than normal Dark Matter. **

**Eyes: State of the art optic devices. Allow for instant scanning, night vision, infrared vision, heat sensors, and immediate contact to the OS for instant recognition.**

**Purpose: Seek out and collect the Triforce shards, find the Chaos Emeralds, locate the Seven Stars. **

**Secondary objectives: Seek out all beings that emit the "Hero" energy type, engage in combat unless energy indicators state a disadvantage or ordered to avoid. If being is defeated, take any objects of power. If being does not comply, or after objects have been taken, eliminate them to avoid further threat.**

**Primary commander: Dr. Ivo Robotnik.**

**Secondary commander: Other members of the organization.**

**Unit name: Model III, "Hyper Metal Sonic"**

**Time until unit awakens: Fifteen days.**

* * *

**Two weeks later**

* * *

"Greetings Sir Ness." A guard saluted as Ness waved at him in the hall way. As Ness headed for the courtyard, he began to think about all the events that had led up to where he was now.

When he crash-landed in this land he was found by Marth, it's king. Marth had explained to him that this land was known as Altea, and it had recently been under attack by dark creatures. He had come out to this outpost to help keep them from reaching the towns and villages.

Ness had explained his tale to Marth. He told him of this new enemy that had surely taken over his planet by now.

Marth had been very understanding, and had even offered to help Ness in anyway he could. Ness, having broken his bat on the creature, took up swordsmanship under Marth's teachings. Apparently due to all of his bat swinging, Ness had a knack for using a sword.

Ness opened the doors to the courtyard and smiled as he saw Marth practicing swordplay with a soldier.

"Hey Marth!" Ness yelled, "Can I get some more practice in with you?".

"Of course." Marth said, turning around and smiling.

Ness drew out his sword(considerably smaller than average due to his height.), and held it in position. Marth held his at the ready, waiting for Ness to make his move.

Ness leapt at Marth and swung his sword downwards. Marth parried and forced Ness backwards. Marth began a flurry of sword techniques that Ness just barely managed to dodge before making a cut back at him. Both of them jumped away from each other before rushing in at full speed.

The clash ended when Ness fell back and landed on his rear, sword hitting the ground next to him.

"I guess I've still got a long way to go." he panted, a smile on his face.

"Not at all. That was very good. Plus, other than that jump you didn't use your powers." Marth smiled back at him.

Ness and Marth each fell on their backs and stared up at the starry sky. Thousands of dots scattered everywhere they could see.

"Ooh look a shooting star!" Ness yelled, pointing at the streak of light. He clasped his hands together. "I'm going to make a wish. I wish that there was a way for me to get off of here and find a way to save my home." He closed his eyes and let a peaceful smile come onto his face.

"Yes I'm sure that wil-." Marth stopped. "Ness? Isn't that star acting a little funny?"

Ness opened his eyes and stared at it. His eyes widened as he saw just what Marth was telling him about.

The star was zigzagging. Back and forth, up and down across the night sky. Suddenly it began to grow larger.

"It's heading right for us!" Marth exclaimed, grabbing Ness and running.

**Thoomp!**

With the dense sound of ground, the object imbedded itself only a few feet away from the two who had been knocked to the ground.

"Are you ok Marth?" Ness asked, getting up first and dusting himself off.

"Yeah I think I'm fine" Marth said while following suit.

"Um.. Marth? I think there's something on your head!" Ness yelled.

Marth felt his head, something squishy and soft had his head in a vice grip. With a mighty tug, he removed the thing from his head, and he stared at it.

The creature was very small, that was for sure. It's body was round, and almost entirely pink except for it's eyes and red shoes, at least, they looked like shoes.

The creature stared at the two of them with curiosity on it's face. It then smiled and opened it's wide mouth.

"Hiiii!" it said in a cute voice.

Marth and Ness stared at each other for a second.

"... Did you catch that?"

"You mean it was talking!?"

The creature looked between the two, sighed, and ran over to the star shaped object imbedded in the ground. It came running back to the two of them with a piece of paper which it handed over to Marth.

"To warriors Marth and Ness." Marth read in surprise. "This is Kirby he is a Star Warrior." The two glanced down at the newly dubbed "Kirby" who seemed to be dancing. "The reason he is here is to help in restoring peace to the planets. The vehicle he was riding is known as the Warpstar. The Warpstar can transport one through space without the need of air. Kirby does not know exactly how to restore the peace so it is up to you to help guide him. When you are ready to start saving the worlds just tell Kirby that it's time to go. The first planet you must head to is already preprogrammed into the Warpstar. Best wishes, The Stars." Marth ended in a curious tone.

"The Stars?" Ness wondered aloud. "But this is great! Now I can start my journey to save my home." Ness exclaimed. "Thanks for all the help you've given me Marth, but I guess you have to stay here to protect your home."

"You aren't getting rid of me that easy." Marth said, dropping a letter on the ground. "I prepared that letter in case something like this happened. It asks for more troops to the outposts and apologizes for my rashness. The soldiers saw the crash and should probably be here in a second. I promised you to help save your home, and I will honor that promise." he said with a smile.

"Ok then, if you really think it's for the best." Ness said with a smile on his face. He turned to Kirby. "Kirby, right? It's um... time to go?"

Kirby stared at him for a second before nodding and running over to the Warpstar. He hopped on one of it's sides and motioned for them to follow.

"How do we keep from falling off?" Ness questioned while looking slightly nervous.

Kirby put his hands on the side of the tip.

" That's it!?" Ness exclaimed.

" We don't have time, come on!" Marth yelled, throwing Ness on to the star and hopping on after him.

"Waaaah!" yelled Ness as the Warpstar jetted off from the ground at break-neck speed. "I don't think I'm gonna like thiiiis!" Ness yelled as the star sped into the skies.

* * *

"Two weeks, for two weeks we've been out here!" Sonic yelled. "We're lost! We need to find a planet or something, my legs are so asleep that they're comatose!" he screamed.

"You think I don't know!?" Captain Falcon yelled back. "It's not my fault, you're the one who chose to go left at that cluster of asteroids! I think it's your fault!"

"Me? Me!? You must be crazy! The only reason we're lost is that you never bothered to get a map before you set off on this adventure! Congratulations Captain Oblivious!"

"Don't you dare mock my name you blue rat!"

"Blue rat!? That's it bring it on! I've had enough of you!"

"Soooo hungryyy!" Ike moaned.

The two stopped fighting and stared at him.

"You feeling okay buddy?"

Suddenly his head snapped towards them and his eyes gave them the once over.

"Fooood!" he yelled, leaping at them!

"Aughh!! He's gone mad!" Sonic screamed.

"He's eating my arm!" Captain Falcon yelled. "I need that to drive this ship!"

"Get off our driver you animal!" Sonic yelled, prying Ike's mouth off of Falcon's arm.

"Fooo-" Ike stopped. He turned his head to the window, and his eyes lit up. "Look, look! A planet, there's a planet out there.

The two were at the window in a flash.

"He's right! Woohoo! Civilization! Thanks Falcon, couldn't have done it without your piloting." Sonic bellowed.

"Nonsense! It was your sense of direction that helped us get here." Falcon said in a happy tone.

"Food!" Ike yelled in a happy voice.

And so, arguments forgotten in a moment of triumph. The three sped off towards the nearby planet.

**In life one must face many challenges.**

**Challenges differ in many different ways.**

**Some are emotional,**

**others require one's power,**

**and some test one's mind.**

**Yet they all can be accomplished the same way.**

**By looking forward, standing up,**

**and giving it all of your effort.**

* * *

Well how was that chapter? It was a bit hard to think of what to do with it. The explanations may have been a bit confusing so sorry. The reason I had a quick transition of 2 weeks is that I simply do not think I would be capable of writing for a less active time period like that.

There should be a lot more action starting next chapter. We will see the incorporation of some more planets(some I could use a little help on deciding), and we may even see a battle or two.

As always, if you liked the fic please tell me, offer constructive criticism if you see it fit, and be ready for the next step in our journey.


	5. Clashing forces

Except for the formless, and maybe an occasional planet, I do not own these series.

The Shadow Syndicate: Thanks. I enjoyed that part of the fic too. those guys are just too fun to write for. Thanks for reading so far, I hope you keep doing it.

KingdomKey23: Thanks for reading so far. Yeah I'm a colon retard, but I tried to use them right in this chapter, so please hold back the laughter, and tell me where I used them wrong. Don't worry I'm sure your fic is great. I appreciate the compliments, and I'll try to keep it up.

* * *

Clock Town was abuzz with activity. Carpenters traveled back and forth with supplies, their leader barking out orders. A small dog yipped as it jumped around excitedly. A goron sat on the ground, peddling his wares to those who walked by. A series of grunts echoed from the sword master's dojo. Suddenly a burning object blazed through the sky right above Clock Town.

"I––ke! I told you not to press any of the buttons!"

"But I need food now! I'm starving!"

"Stop arguing and steer yo– Waughhhh!" With amazing speed the Falcon Flyer imbedded itself near the outskirts of Termina field.

"Falcon Punch!" With a mighty yell, Falcon blew the locked hatch open and leapt out of the vehicle that was jammed in the ground. "Arghh! Ike! Do you know how much it's gonna cost me to get this paint job re-done!?"

"How should I know!? I don't even know what your currency is called!"

"It's called... That's a good question!" Falcon shot back angrily.

"Stop arguing!" Sonic yelled, silencing the argument. "It looks like no one noticed that we landed here. I suggest we go to that town over there. There's probably food." Ike gave a furious nod, and began running towards the town. Falcon gave Sonic a somewhat miffed look before resolving himself, and following after Ike. Sonic raised his hands in exasperation before racing after the two.

"Hmm... this feels almost like a Crimean town." Ike said, a look of fond remembrance in his eyes. Sonic and Falcon gave him a somewhat concerned look.

"So... you said you were a nomad. Why?" Sonic asked carefully.

"...Now's not the time for this." Ike said, a melancholy look on his face. "We should work on finding food and lodging first." He walked off towards the building that appeared to be an inn. Sonic and Falcon shared a confused look before following after him.

The inn felt cozy, as if it were just a normal house. It was not elaborately decorated or anything. At the front desk stood a woman who seemed to be distracted. Falcon walked up and politely cleared his throat.

"Excuse me!"

"Ahhh!" she shouted as she threw her hands into the air.

"We would like a room please." Falcon said in a much quieter voice. Sonic and Ike stared at him, wondering just what went on in that head of his.

"Oh, sorry! Please forgive me. I didn't notice you." She said with a slightly nervous smile. "Welcome to the Stockpot Inn. My name is Anju. It's fifty rupees for a single room per day." Falcon placed a plastic card on the table.

"Can I pay with this?" Falcon asked. Anju stared at it, then she looked to Sonic and Ike who shrugged.

"Sorry sir rupees only." Falcon looked to Sonic and Ike who were going through what they had on them.

"Rings?"

"No, sorry."

"Vulnerary?"

"No, sorry."

"A miniature dragon?"

"A what!?"

"An axe?

"...No, sorry"

"Argh! We're gonna have to sleep in the streets!" Sonic yelled.

"... I suppose I can let you stay one night for free, just don't tell anyone, please." Anju said. Everyone stared at her before cheering.

"Yes! Thank you Anju!" Falcon said, shaking her hands vigorously. Anju composed herself and began walking down the hall.

"I imagine that all of you are hungry, I'll cook something up for you." in a flash, three blurs sped by her and seated themselves at the table. Soon three plates of food sat in front of the hungry group.

"Thanks for the food!" they yelled before digging in. They devoured it ravenously, but suddenly Falcon and Sonic stopped. An ill look crossed over their faces.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Sonic wheezed.

"Maybe we should look for food somewhere else." Falcon coughed.

"Sorry! I'm really sorry! I forgot to tell you that I'm not a very good cook!" Anju apologized. The two looked at each other, a look of slight irritation on their faces. Ike however, was still seated at the table, yet to stop eating.

"I don't know what you're talking about. This food tastes fine to me!" Ike smiled at Anju who had a look of surprise on her face. Sonic and Falcon got up, and began to leave the inn to find food.

"Hold up one sec Cap. I have to make a pit stop." Sonic said walking in the bathroom. A second later a scream was heard, and Sonic came bolting out. His face had a look of pure shock etched upon it. "Ok... Let's find a different bathroom too." He mumbled as he began to walk again. Falcon shrugged and followed him out.

"So where do we find food?" Falcon questioned.

"Hm... there has to be food **somewhere**." Sonic said while sniffing the air.

**Crack!**

The sound of splintering wood could be heard. It seemed to be coming from the forest near where the Falcon Flyer was "parked". The people looked around for a second before continuing their activities. Falcon and Sonic looked concerned however.

"We should go see if the ship's okay." Sonic suggested. The two ran outside the town and towards the ship. As they got a few yards away from the ship, they stopped and stared.

"What... is... that!?" Sonic yelled.

A creature stood towering over them. It's entire being was pitch black with wisps of darkness coming off of it. It had to be at least twenty feet tall. It's head had large dark tassels that bounced and waved while it danced. In it's hands it held a large sword and shield. The creature kept shouting in a darkened rasp voice.

"Odalwa! O...dalwa!" It seemed to be in pain. Suddenly the creature lunged and swung it's sword down at them.

"Woah!" Sonic yelled as he and Falcon rolled in opposite directions. The beast swung again, this time shooting a dark crescent of energy towards Sonic. Sonic bobbed in and out between the attacks. Falcon leapt towards the beast, arm flaming.

"Falcon Punch!" The beast turned and held it's shield towards Falcon. Suddenly the shield shot a dark barrier over it's owner. Falcon's punch crashed against the barrier, flame and darkness crackling. The shield was too strong and Falcon was sent flying. The creature dropped the shield and began firing dark blasts of energy at Falcon. At the last second, Sonic zoomed in and grabbed Falcon, narrowly avoiding certain death. The creature ceased it's attack, and began to death. Before the two could ponder this, a swarm of darkened insects flew towards them.

"Orya!" with a burning slash, Ike burnt the swarm to ash.

"Ike you made it!" Sonic yelled.

"Well I'm not the type of person who would let his comrades do all, or even half the fighting!" Ike joked, running towards the creature. The beast slashed horizontally with it's sword, Ike and Falcon dodged to the side while Sonic leapt upon the blade. Sonic sprinted along the length of the blade, and let his fist crack into the beast's face. The creature staggered before throwing Sonic off of him. Falcon dropped towards the beast with a flaming kick, as Ike and Sonic took it's left and right. However the beast was ready this time. It's sword disappearing in a flash, the beast grabbed Falcon by the foot. With a mighty swing the beast swung Falcon into Sonic and Ike, sending all three flying. Sonic recovered first, and began circling around the creature at impossible speed. The beast re-materialized it's sword and swung it at him, but Ike leapt in and parried the blow. Falcon ran in towards the off balance beast with his fist raised, but the beast was ready. The beast raised it's shield, and another barrier materialized with even greater magnitude. The entire group was sent flying, and they crashed on the ground with a loud thump.

"We have to take that shield out!" Falcon yelled.

"I think I have an idea." Ike said. He began whispering to his teammates. They all nodded their heads and stood up. They all dashed towards the beast; Sonic in the lead, Falcon behind, and Ike bringing up the rear. The beast raised it's barrier once again. Sonic launched himself at the shield, and the thump resounded as he went flying backwards. Next Falcon ran in, and with a mighty Falcon Punch, the shield began to crack. Ike and Sonic now came at the beast. With a might swing, Ike sent Sonic's balled up form flying towards the shield with the broad side of his sword. Yet again Sonic crashed against the beast, and the crack grew larger. Now Ike came from the sky. "Great Aether!" he yelled as his sword shattered the barrier to pieces. Falcon sprang forward now for the last time.

"**Falcon, Punch!!"** the stunned creature burst into shadowy wisps. As the wisps disappeared, two objects fell to the ground. "What do you suppose this is?" Falcon asked, tilting the fallen mask back and forth.

"Dunno, it'd be better to keep it with us though." Sonic replied.

"Hey you two! Do you think these are those "Rupees" Anju wanted?" Ike asked, peering into the dropped chest. Falcon and Sonic stared inside; the chest's contents were hundreds of large orange shards.

"I hope so. I need food from somewhere." Sonic joked.

"_...all four masks_"

"You say something?" Sonic asked. The other two shook their heads.

"_Gather all four masks. Then play the melody inscribed in the mask. This must be done to avert the first crisis, and stop the shadows that have inhabited the cursed masks._" and the mysterious voice faded.

"Huh... that was odd, but I can't say it's the first time." Sonic laughed. Ike and Falcon gave him a stare.

"First crisis huh? There's always some damn quest like this. I can't even read this music." Said Falcon, staring in the mask.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Sonic said. "For now, let's go see if we can't buy some decent food!" Sonic sped off towards the town. With a shrug, the other two ran after the speeding blur.

* * *

The two weeks had gone by fast. Link had practiced constantly; He had shot targets with his arrows in the forest, practiced swordsmanship with Megaman( The Deku Tree had told Link that the Kokiri Sword was magical, the reason it could stand up to a laser blade.), and practiced agility by jumping through treetops with Saria while she wasn't practicing using her powers.

Saria had developed her powers vastly; she could control all types of plant life, she could cause instantaneous growth to any living plant, she could read memories from forest trees and animals, and she could heal decent sized wounds( a trait she had practiced much on Link these past two weeks.).

Geno had simply walked deep into the forest to practice. He returned at night to rest, looking like he had been in a war. He talked nothing of his training, but when asked he assured them that it was not dangerous.

Besides Swordplay, Megaman had practiced accuracy, and he had worked on his acrobatics(he still astounded the others by the way he could jump.). His kind personality led to a quick friendship with the Kokiri(not to mention stole the hearts of most of the girls), although sometimes he didn't notice them due to vast height differences.

The group had talked of their worlds. They had laughed over the large and small stories of their adventures. But now the time had come to leave.

The group stood in front of the Deku Tree. By his request they had brought the pod Megaman had come in. The tree stared at them, it's gaze seemed almost sad.

"I suppose now that it's time you must leave this forest." he said in a somewhat sorrowful voice. "Link, Saria, in the time I have raised you, I feel you have become as much my children as the Kokiri are." Link and Saria stared sadly at the ground. "Geno, Megaman, I may have not known you for long, but you are always welcome in this forest." Geno nodded in respect and Megaman's gaze was slightly melancholy. "All four of you must leave this planet, and save our world's from destruction." The group nodded their heads. "Megaman, open the left booster on your pod." Megaman blinked in surprise, he shook it off and walked over to the pod. Inside the booster panel, a golden shard floated, slowly revolving. "That is a piece of the Triforce. With it's power I can send you to the nearest planet with a shard." The group stared at the shard.

"I guess it's time to go then." Link said. He looked around the forest sadly.

"Do not worry. We shall return as soon as we save the galaxy." Geno said.

"Besides, we have to get Vaati back home and smack some sense into him." Saria smiled.

"I've only been here for a little bit but I'll miss it too." Megaman sighed.

"Goodbye!" roared a set of voices. The group spun around to see all the Kokiri waving goodbye. All the children were shouting farewells, save the girls that were crying over Megaman's departure.

"We'll be back soon!" Link said with a wave. The group waved their goodbyes to the Kokiri, and then turned towards the Deku Tree. "Ok. We're ready!" Link shouted.

"Godspeed, my children." The shard began to shine, and with one quick flash, the group was gone.

The whole world was gray. This planet lacked any sort of distinguishing feature. The sky was covered in an endless fog. The buildings were all tall, black, identical structures. Not even the slightest breeze disturbed the stagnance of this land. A low mindless humming noise was omnipresent in this bleak world. Thousands of figures shuffled around slowly, without purpose. The figures all wore darkened cloaks, and one could not be told apart from another. This world was truly one without hope.

Suddenly Light flashed nearby. From the large flash emerged Geno, Link, Saria, and Megaman. They stood up and looked around. The whole world seemed dark and without life. Despite the large flash, not a single figure had looked, or even stopped walking. Saria clutched her arm nervously, uncomfortable in this atmosphere.

"Ah, so there is a shard here." Geno said. The others gave him an inquisitive look. "This planet is where all beings that have been stripped of their dreams and wishes go. This is Stagnessol, the planet of halted souls."

"This place is unnerving." said Megaman, eyes shifting back and forth. "The way they don't even acknowledge anything makes you feel like you aren't even there." The others nodded in agreement.

"We can't gain anything by staying here. Let's start looking for the second shard." Geno said, moving through the crowd. Everybody else gave a small nod before following suit. It was not easy to move through the crowd. Nobody ever gave notice or stopped moving. Link stumbled, and fell on the ground. Looking up he caught a flash of ghostly paper-like skin. The humming noise was even louder, and he realized the figures were talking.

"I'm so happy... look we have a son, he's beautiful... why do you have to leave? You didn't do anything wrong!... what has happened to our world... my son! My only son!...No, no, no... where has everyone gone?... I'm all alone... It's dark." It muttered in a voice completely devoid of emotion.

"Ahhh!" Link scrabbled backwards. "It's terrible, the things they're talking about!"

"Yes... they speak of their loss of dreams and self." Geno said in a sad tone. Megaman and Saria began to look even more nervous as they shifted through the crowd. The group stopped simultaneously, as they gazed upwards.

A large tower jutted out of the ground a short distance in front of them. It was the only thing of this world that stood out. It must have been at least one hundred stories high. It was pitch black, and seemed ominous.

Cloaked figures piled into the tower in droves. They seemed almost desperate to get inside. They pushed without regard. Clambering over and stepping on one another. A shriek ripped through the air, and a cloaked figure fell from the tower and hit the ground with a crack. Saria shrieked while Megaman and Link looked sick to their stomachs. Suddenly the figure stood up, and it's bones cracked and popped as it moved towards the tower once again. Geno shook his head in pity while the others calmed themselves.

"I see... so that's what they're after." Geno said pointing upwards. Atop the tower sat a large red star. It shined with a magnificent glow as it revolved slowly.

"What is it?" Megaman asked, awestruck.

"That is one of the seven stars I seek. These lost souls must be trying to obtain hopes and dreams from it." Geno shook his head sadly. "Their dreams and happiness cannot be restored until we get all seven though." he sighed. "Well, let's go get that star. Nothing to gain from waiting here." The rest of the group shared a look, and shrugged. And so the group began to climb the tower.

* * *

"We have no more time to wait!" Robotnik shouted. "Other parties have already emerged in search of the shards!" he stomped his foot. "To make sure we get them first we can't hold back anymore!" Positioning his finger over a button, he grinned. "You'll have to miss out on a day of sleep, forgive me. It's time to awaken Hyper Metal Sonic." he pressed the button.

The nearby container flashed. The light was blinding, energy swirled through the air. Nearby glass cracked and shattered. Robotnik had to shield his eyes from the blinding light. Finally the light began to dim, and the silhouette of a figure could be seen. The light suddenly disappeared.

He was shaped almost exactly like Sonic; he had a large spine in back with two to the side, his body was a shiny metallic blue, he was about the same size as Sonic, and he even had metallic ears and shoes. However his arms and legs were pure black, a hole in his chest contained a turbine for his booster and ended with a spike jutting out of his back, and inside the turbine was a dark black shard, his eye panel was black with two crimson red ovals for eyes, and his fingers were sharp at the end like claws.

"Ah yes good, it's about time you woke up. As you may have noticed, I added a few features after listening to the encounters of the other members. You'll be much more suited to fighting now." he chuckled with a grin.

"... Is that so?" Metal questioned in a low voice.

"Yes! No need to worry about combat parameters anymore!" Robotnik laughed. "Now anyways I need you to hurry and collect the shards. I already know where your first location is, now hurry!" A nearby hatch opened wide to reveal a dark sky. "You're easily capable of space flight so hurry up!"

"Yes master." Metal complied. "Where is my first destination."

"The planet of halted souls, Stagnessol." he said with a grin. "Now go! We have no time to waste. And if you encounter an enemy, eliminate them."

"Yes master." Metal's turbine began to hum. Suddenly a light red jet of energy burst from it, and Metal rocketed forward. He moved at incredible speed, and flew into the black sky, towards his destination.

* * *

The being was standing in the crater of a once grand mountain. Molten rock from it's landing still bubbled around it. The earlier planet that had a surprisingly powerful group of children had yielded a shard with great power. The next one yielded a red stone, although it's power seemed dormant. Perhaps the stone needed more of it's kind to awaken. From this planet, the creature sensed an extremely large source of power, as if there were multiple sources here.

The creature scanned it's surroundings, it could not tell exactly where this power was. It seemed to be everywhere, yet at the same time nowhere. Something, or someone seemed to be hiding this power. But more power was paramount. It **had** to find this power. Suddenly the creature sensed something.

"So you're the one who's been causing trouble around here eh?"

Suddenly a portal of darkness began to swirl nearby. From the portal a figure stepped out. He was tall and menacing. Ashen skin, and flaming red hair. His figure was decorated in dark armor and a heavy-made cape. His eyes held a look of sinister amusement.

The transparent figure only pointed it's arm appendage at him, poised for combat. The figure only gave a raspy laugh of amusement while stepping closer.

"You're the one who's been getting in the way of my work. You've taken something that I deeply desire, and I want it back. Then all of a sudden you come to my lair with you're putrid existence?! I don't know what you are, but I do know you're weak! Remember my name! It is Ganondorf!"

With a leap into the air, Ganondorf materialized a sword, and brought in down in an arc. The creature blocked the blow with it's arm. Ganondorf smirked. Suddenly he shot forward like a bullet. Grabbing the creature by the face, he smashed it into the ground, and dragged it along for ten feet. Suddenly the creature morphed, it became a small figure with it's hair done in a braid like a martial artist. Suddenly they were fighting, fists moving at incredible speeds as they dodged and ducked. The creature leapt and landed a powerful roundhouse kick to Ganondorf's solar plexus. Ganondorf righted himself in the air and sped back in the opposite direction. His foot smashed into the creatures hand. They both scraped through the ground before coming to a stop.

Suddenly the creature's core expanded, enveloping Ganondorf. If the creature could have laughed, it surely would have.

"What's this? Trying to take my soul?" his amused voice rang out. "How can you expect to seal the soul of a man who's so darkened with sin? I daresay that mine cannot even be called a soul anymore. Only true evil and power reside in me now!"

With a roar of exertion, Ganondorf sent a fist pulsating with dark energy into the creatures face. The creature was launched with tremendous force, it's body spinning like a corkscrew as it skipped on the ground. With a large boom, it's body plowed into a mountain. The mountain was shattered by the pure force of the impact.

"Well I guess that's one less thorn in my side." Ganondorf laughed. He stopped however, watching a small figure fly into the sky, leaving the planet entirely. "Oh well, I got what I needed regardless of complications." he held the shard from the creature in his hand. "I'll just destroy it when our paths cross next time." And he let out a large booming laugh as the figure sped away.

* * *

"There's too many of them!" A reploid shouted.

Thousands of shadows barreled in from all directions. The reploids and humans were both fighting to the best of their abilities, but there were simply too many shadows. There were hundreds of different kinds; small swarms that hummed like locusts, human sized ones with clawed tendrils, and ones that stood as tall as skyscrapers.

Suddenly a blast of blue energy tore through a large group of Formless. They seemed to scream as their bodies faded away. All the formless halted, shifting their eyes to the source of the blast. The loud battlefield now deathly silent. It was as if time had stopped.

Standing atop the base of resistance, a large group of reploids stood. They were not the same as a normal model reploid; they seemed to have more of a warrior presence, some were covered with gashes or scorch marks on their armor, they each had a unique assortment of weapons, and they seemed to have a look of true resolution on their face.

"It's the Maverick Hunters! The Maverick Hunters are here!"

Within a second, the Hunters were upon the shadows. A blast of fire, a tornado of blades, or something of the sort tearing into the Formless. The Formless were panicked, they charged at random, even attacking each other. In the midst of the fight stood a proud figure.

Blue and white armor covered all of the more critical areas of his body. A more flexible black material covered his stomach, knees, and elbows A red crystal lay imbedded in his forehead. A cape made of red energy billowed behind him. On his right arm, where a hand should be, a buster glowed with intense light. A look of concentration on his face as he blasted one after another.

Finally the Formless seemed to have been defeated. The ground lay scarred and barren, a reminder of the battle. The people, although tired, cheered with immense vigor. The blue-armored figure breathed a sigh of relief before smiling.

"Thank you commander X! Without your help we would have been done for!" A thankful reploid exclaimed. X laughed and thanked him as well.

These last two weeks had been extremely difficult. These shadows had appeared out of nowhere. With no incentive they had begun attacks without any sort of discrimination. They leveled cities, destroyed bases, and had plunged the world into chaos. Axl and Zero had been posted to different outposts, halting the shadows on another front.

"I don't know how long we can keep this up." he sighed to himself.

"What's that!?" A panicked voice shouted.

In the middle of the battle field stood a sole figure. It was no larger than an average person, but a type of darkness radiated off of it. Only red eyes stood out from it's darkened form. Everybody looked somewhat shaken by the figure's sudden appearance. X emerged from the crowd, and walked towards the figure.

"What is it that you're here for?" he said, arm on his buster. The figure stared at him for a second. Suddenly it materialized a sword and lunged at him. Quickly side-stepping the blow, X fired a sphere of yellow energy into the figure's stomach. The figure flew into the air, and hovered there. The figure put it's hands together, and a tornado surrounded it. The figure seemed to smirk at everyone's awe. X was not one to take this lightly though.

"Falcon armor!" with a shout X's armor glowed and morphed. The armor became more pointed, more aerodynamic.

With a leap, X straightened himself, and began to fly through the air. Piercing straight into the figure's tornado, he flew straight up to it. The figure seemed taken aback by X's flight ability. Taking advantage of it's shock, X fired a charged blast straight into it's face. The tornado dissipated, and the figure fell back. Once again it drew it's sword and charged at X. Quickly pulling an object out of his armor, X parried the blow with a glowing green sword. With the Z-Saber given to him by Zero, X clashed again and again with the figure. Finally they locked blades and glared at each other.

The figure's eyes widened in surprise as another figure slashed across it's chest. The figure staggered and fell over. Everybody gasped as the new figure landed next to X. X wheeled around and gasped in surprise.

"Sigma!"

Standing there clad in green armor, large cape billowing, menacing energy partisan at his side, was Sigma. He looked around him with a look of flippancy, and began to walk towards X. X quickly raised his buster, and pointed it at him. Sigma stared at him, and laughed.

"Calm down X. I'm sure you wouldn't believe that a fool such as Lumine knew what could kill me."

"Why are you here!?"

"I'm here for the same reason you are X; to find out why these beings are here. My Mavericks are suffering from this the same way all of you are. My goal is to destroy the humans, I don't wish for all the reploids to disappear too."

"I don't believe your story for a second Sigma!"

"And that's your choice X, but I didn't come here to chat."

"Dammit! I don't have full strength yet!" cursed the dark figure as it stood up. The darkness surrounding it dissipated, and a pale boy stood in the figure's place. "I need more power, I need to restore myself to my former glory!" He stared at X and Sigma. "I swear I'll be back, and I will destroy all of yo– Agh!!" he yelled in pain. "Damn, I'm wounded." Suddenly a large metal object imbedded itself in the ground next to him. The front opened up, and there was a seat and a control panel inside. "I'll see you soon." the figure laughed as he climbed in the pod. The pod rose in the air, and zoomed into the sky.

"Darn, he got away." Sigma sighed. He turned to X and gave an evil smirk. "It just so happens I managed to capture and modify one of those pods that child and those shadows use. With it's design I managed to create an extremely advanced spacecraft." Sigma chuckled as he pressed a button on his wrist. A loud roaring signified the craft as it landed next to them. "I have an ultimatum for you X; I'm leaving this planet right now while that boy's trail is still hot, you can stay here and fight shadows mindlessly, or you can come with me, and stop them at the source. You better answer fast, and we don't have time to wait for your allies."

"I don't trust you."X glared at Sigma. "But I don't think I have a real choice." he sighed. Turning to the people watching him, he bowed his head. "Forgive me everyone, but I have to leave you to stop these shadows. I'm truly sorry."

"Don't worry about it!" people from the crowd cheered. Blessings and cries of good luck rang out. "Just be careful of Sigma. See you soon!" X stared at the crowd before nodding his head.

"Hurry up, or you'll be left behind X!" Sigma yelled from the ship. X quickly ran after Sigma, and the hatch to the ship closed behind him.

The cheers of everyone echoed throughout the skies as the small craft lifted off. It's thrusters fired up, and it was lost to the skies above.

* * *

**Against a greater foe, even enemies may unite.**

**Some may even find true comradery this way.**

**A kindred soul may be that of your enemy.**

**The hating of another may be due to misunderstanding,**

**and you may find a true ally.**

**Still, not all alliances will be like so,**

**and eventually, friends will once again become enemies.**

* * *

Sorry this chapter took so long. I was kinda low on ideas for a bit(plus an accident lost me some parts I had to re-type). But I managed to get some ones that I thought were great.

No Ness, Marth, or Kirby in this chap, but they'll have a big part next time. My favorite to write for is CF, Ike, and Sonic, they're just all great characters with funny personalities. By the way should I write Captain Falcon as CF or Falcon? Which do you prefer? Stagnessol stems from stagnant and essence if you wanted to know. It's the first truly new planet. I don't know if I should have more.

So I have heard some good reviews, but still no suggestions. I really want to hear what you guys think might be good. So I have some questions for next chap. although I might just go with what I feel like anyways.

Should N,M, and K go to either MM(Trigger)'s planet or Sonic's planet? Do you people want Pokemon? How many? Starfox? Terranigma? What series do you people even know?

I've got ideas for a fight on Stagnessol, but if you have any enemy you might like to appear, I'd be glad to consider it.

And as for new series, some suggestions would be appreciated.

So once again, let's continue our adventure together.


	6. Death's encroachment

I don't own the series in this story

KingdomKey23: Thanks, I'll keep on those colons. As you may see in this chapter, we catch a glimpse of Starfox and one other series. I hope you continue to like the series. I just wish I had more people who read it. But as long as you and TSS read it, I'll keep at it for you guys(and me too).

The Shadow Syndicate: Ok thanks. I like MegaMan X too. The main reason I ask is because some people aren't familiar with too many series. I just want most of the experience to make sense. But you and KK23 seem to know all of these, so that's reassuring. Stay tuned for more!

Ok this chapter came out pretty fast. I had a good idea of what I wanted this time, and went with it. A few scenes may not be described too well, but some are supposed to be that way to keep the mystery of it(Or, I couldn't think too well.) We have some more action, A lot more touching character development, and even the introduction of some kind of true peril. I hope you enjoy. So read on.

* * *

Up the tower they climbed. Countless steps stretched endlessly upwards as they climbed. Each segment looking identical to the last. The old stone walls seemed to be rather old. Fragments of stone fell to the ground with every step.

The soulless shells were everywhere. Each step teeming with their frantic persona. They struggled to climb to the top, and regain all they had lost. Blindly, they fought on, unaware that reaching the top would bring them no closer to hope than they already were.

The heroes pressed on. Squirming their way through soulless after soulless. If they stopped for even a moment, they risked being crushed to death. They walked upwards for what seemed like an eternity.

Finally a glorious light shone ahead of them. Rushing forward, the group left the darkness of the tower behind. Yet it was not much better outside; the sky still shrouded in gray, endless fog coveted the ground below, and the dull hum of the soulless reached even the top of the tower.

Ahead of them however, an object of pure hopes and dreams shone. The star was a bright red, and light seemed to shine brilliantly off of it. The light was magnificent, yet it did not hurt to gaze upon. Simply being near the star gave a feeling of euphoria.

"Wow! It's beautiful!" Saria was the first to speak up, running over to the star. Link and Megaman ran after her, Geno stuck with a calm stride.

"Yes this star holds part of all the hopes and dreams of everyone." Geno said fondly. "It seems however that someone always tries to shatter the dreams of others." he sighed. "Well, we should take this and quickly leave this tower. We need to find the shard on this planet after all. I believe it'd be best to leave this planet sooner than later." The others nodded in agreement. Geno place his hand on the star, and the star began to shine even brighter.

"_You have recovered the first of seven stars. We stars will assist you heroes in your quest to gather all of us." _A calm voice seemed to come from the star.Suddenly, four orbs of light flew into each of the heroes. Saria's medallion shone a bright green._ "Sage of the forest; your sage powers have been greatly amplified, we hope this serves you well._ Geno's body seemed to shine for a moment before fading back to normal._ Warrior of Star Road; your sealed powers have been restored to a point, more will be restored with each star._ Link's bow glowed, and then seemed to morph it's shape; it became more compact, a small hole was carved into each side of it, and it seemed to give off a faint glow.. _Bearer of courage; your bow now contains the power of the stars, it also can be powered by other sources of energy, but beware of it's awesome power._ Megaman's body was enveloped in a bright light, and when it faded his armor seemed to have become a lighter color. _"Adventurer with a mechanical soul; you seem unable to reach your true power, we have helped you gain back some of your full power. You have also received an addition to your buster that utilizes star power. The stars must all be gathered, otherwise all the worlds will surely be destroyed."_ The voice faded away as the star circled around Geno. The star then seemed to shrink, and fly into Geno's cloak.

"That was... strange." Link said in a dazed voice.

"It seems we'll be needing all the assistance we can muster for this journey." Geno sighed.

"Hey look! There was a shard here too! Lucky!" Shouted Megaman while clutching a radiant shard.

"Good work Megaman!" shouted Saria.

"But why was there a shard here?" Geno questioned. "Maybe it has to do with the star? Maybe these powerful energies attract each other? Oh well, no time to worry about that now.

Geno stowed the shard in his hat as the others did a sort of happy jig. Shaking his head at their childishness, Geno motioned for them to follow him back down the stairs. The others quickly ran after him.

The walk down the stairs was not easy. All the soulless seemed to be trying to grab a hold on them. This was due to the fact that they now held the star, and the soulless still wanted it. After many difficulties, the group finally emerged from the tower.

"Phew, remind me never to do that again." Link wheezed.

"Ugh, after all that I really feel the need to take a bath." Saria shuddered.

"That reminds me, how do we even get off this planet Geno?" Megaman inquired.

"Well we... that, is a very good question Megaman." Geno sighed.

"What!" Link shouted. "We don't know how to get out of here!?"

"Well it's not like I had means to in the first place." Geno shot back. "I didn't hear any of you bring forth any suggestions either."

"Saria and I don't even know how exactly to leave our forest!" Link shouted.

"Hey guys! What the heck is that!?" Megaman said while pointing up. The others stopped arguing, and stared up at the sky.

A dark blue object had just entered the atmosphere. It was moving at incredible speed towards the tower. Their eyes could hardly keep up with the object as it hit the ground next to them.

The group was thrown back by the force of the object's impact. Dust flew into the air, and they couldn't make out what had landed in front of them. The Soulless still wandered aimlessly, undaunted by the sudden impact. Finally the dust cleared, and they stared at the figure in front of them.

Metal Sonic rubbed his metallic nose with his finger in an uncaring attitude. His eyes lazily moved left and right, looking for something. He gave what sounded like a disgusted grunt when he saw the Soulless. Then his eyes finally fixated on the group.

"I believe you have something that belongs to me Pinocchio, you too Blue Boy." he said in a cocky tone. "Those little shards must be awfully heavy. Allow me to take them off your hands." he chuckled while raising his claws in the air. The group glared at him, and readied their weapons.

"What do you want with these shards!?" Geno demanded.

"What's it to ya? I need em, that's all that matters." Metal mocked.

"We will not allow you to have them! Instead, you will hand over that shard in your stomach, and be on your way."

"Sorry buddy, but I need this to work. I have an idea though; why don't I tear all of you up, and take the shards from your remains?"

Suddenly Metal lunged forward at them. With a battle cry, Link lunged at Metal, swinging his sword downwards. Metal seemed to disappear from sight, and reappear behind Link, swiftly kicking him away. Geno's fingers opened up, and small bullets shot out at Metal. Metal dashed towards Geno, dodging each bullet by the slightest distance. Grabbing Geno's throat, he smashed him against the tower's wall. Metal was interrupted when a two giant vines enwrapped his arms, and pulled him in front of Saria. He stared at her and laughed.

"And who are you? Some kind of tree-hugger?"

Megaman held his buster out, and rapid-fired several shots at Metal. At the same time, Link notched and let loose a glowing arrow. Metal laughed and curled himself up, suddenly a dark prism surrounded his body. The vines, the arrow, and the energy shots were all destroyed by the shield.

"Cute parlor tricks, now let me show you some of my new ones."

Raising his hands, he began to transform both arms. The left became a buster-like cannon, while the right emitted a blue energy blade.

"Now bring it on!"

"Geno boost!" with a shout, Geno raised his hands into the air. Suddenly the group was surrounded by circles of light. When the light faded, Geno and his group were slightly glowing. "This will help you in combat, now let's go!"

Link charged in first at high speed. Metal parried Link's attacks, and began to push him back. Megaman leapt in with his blade poised. The two boys were locked with Metal in fierce combat. Link threw a horizontal slash, and locked his blade with Metal's. During this moment, Megaman attempted a vertical slash. However, Metal blocked with his other arm, and fired an energy shot into his surprised face. Geno came rocketing towards Metal, and sent a fist into his face. Metal shot back like a bullet into Saria's vines. The vines grabbed Metal, and slammed him into the ground. Metal ripped the vines into pieces, he glared at the group, and began dashing towards them. Just as the group prepared for him, his booster ignited. With a sonic boom, he sent the group flying, and he grabbed a hold on Geno. Flying Geno into the air, Metal suddenly stopped, and boosted back towards the ground.

"Urk!" Geno grunted in pain, as he lay in his small crater.

"Geno!" Megaman shouted before glaring at Metal.

Putting his hand on his buster, Megaman began to transform it. Turning it into the form that the star had mentioned, Megaman pointed it at Metal, and fired. A large beam cut through the air, and crashed into Metal. Metal went flying through several buildings before skidding along the ground.

"Did you see that!? I got hi- oof!" Megaman grunted as Metal's fist collided with his helmet.

"Megaman!" Link and Saria shouted.

"Annoying little brat." Metal scoffed.

"You'll pay for that you tin can!" Link shouted running towards him.

"The name's Hyper Metal Sonic punk." Metal said, bringing his knee into Link's stomach. "And don't you forget it." Link collapsed to the ground.

"Link!" Saria gasped.

"Hmm... that puppet was the most dangerous. Better make sure he's out of commission first." Metal chuckled as he walked towards Geno.

Getting up quickly, Link pointed an arrow at Metal. Metal turned around and laughed.

"That again? Sure, take your best shot."

"Link try this!" Megaman shouted, flinging a Triforce shard at him.

Quickly putting the shard into one of the holes on the bow, Link drew the arrow back. Metal started in surprise, and drew his barrier around him. Link let loose the arrow; it seemed to disintegrate, and pure light flew towards Metal. The shot pierced his shield, and clipped the top of his head.

"No! I missed!" Link gasped.

"That's it! Now I'm ticked off!" Metal shouted. Vines once again shot out of the ground towards him, but this time he simply cut them with his sword, and turned to Saria. "I'll take you out then, if you're so eager!" He dashed at Saria with his sword in a stabbing position. Saria gasped and pulled her arms up to shield herself. When no pain came, she cautiously lowered her arms.

"Link!" she gasped.

Link stood in front of her, shield held in front of Metal's sword. But the sword had pierced the shield, and it was stabbed into Link's side. Metal pulled out the sword and laughed as Link fell to the floor. Saria screamed, and pulled Link's head into her lap.

"Don't worry, you'll be joining him soon little girl." he chided cruelly, stepping closer. "Aghhh!" he screamed as a beam crashed against his back. He staggered before turning around towards Geno; who had his wand pointed at him. "You!" he shouted. Megaman picked himself up, and pointed his buster at Metal. Saria's eyes were bright with anger; vines lashing around her; eager to tear him apart; Link's head cradled in her lap. Metal glanced around, assessing the dangers. "That's it! I've had enough fun and games! Initiating overdrive!"

The shard suspended in Metal's chest suddenly began to spin rapidly. Metal's body began to glow, and energy crackled around him. A loud whirring sound began to emanate from Metal's body.

"Now let's finish this!" he shouted.

**Fwoom!**

Fire crashed against the back of Metal's frame, scorching him deeply.

"Agh!" he screamed. "Who did that!?" he demanded. Turning around he saw a figure wearing the same cloak as the Soulless.

The figure was not particularly tall. It did not talk, it only stared straight ahead at Metal. The cloak hid all of the figure's body but the white-gloved hands.

The figure gestured with his hand before leaping an unbelievable height into the sky. The others gasped at the sight, but Metal growled and flew at him into the air.

Metal slashed at the figure, but the figure simply flipped over the blade, and kicked him in the face. Metal flew back, and fired several buster shots at him. The figure quickly spun, and the shots were reflected away.

The cloaked figure landed with a thump, and ran over to Geno. Handing him something small, he whispered something to him. Geno gave a sudden gasp.

"Could you be?" but the figure pulled out what looked like a small star, and threw it on the ground..

The star suddenly seemed to morph into a larger outline of one. The figure uttered one last sentence to Geno, before running into the star frame.

The star frame begun to spin, and the figure was launched with incredible speed into the sky. In only a few short seconds, the cloaked figure, who had come so suddenly, had left the planet in similar fashion.

Metal flew down to the ground with a powerful crash. He looked around wildly before he spotted the figure flying away. He growled and got into a crouched stance.

"You're not getting away that easily!" Metal yelled, his mission forgotten in his rage. Igniting his booster, he jetted out into space after the cloaked figure.

The group stood there, looking slightly dazed. Link was still unconscious, bleeding out of his side. Megaman's helmet now sported a large chip in it. His eyes; slightly dilated. Saria still stared at Link, beginning to try to heal him with her powers.

Geno looked around at his group, unsure of what to do next. Just what **could** they do?

* * *

"How long have we been flying Marth? I need to make a rest stop!" Ness questioned.

"I don't know. We've been flying for over five hours now. Kirby? Are we almost there?"

"Faiyooh!"

"I think he says yes."

"Are you sure Marth?"

"... No sorry. I'm just guessing."

"Great."

The group still sat atop the speeding star. It flew on; passing stars and dodging comets. The star moved at incredible speeds, yet still did not bump or budge it's passengers.

Kirby sat on the front, eyes focused ahead. Ness sat to the left, squirming uncomfortably. Marth's eyes were still alight with wonder, staring at all that went by.

"Come on Kirby! Can't you make a pit stop or something?"

"Faiyoh!"

"...Yeah."

"Just be patient Ness, I'm sure you can hold it for a little longer."

"That's what you thi- What's **that!?**"

Suddenly from behind a nearby asteroid, a small ship appeared. It had four wings; the bottom two on either side were the largest, and the top two were closer to the front. The front was narrow and separated into top and bottom, with some kind of weapon in the middle. A short fin-like appendage stuck out of the top and bottom of the back side. Besides all the metal wings, the rest of the ship was crimson.

The ship was heading towards them at an incredible speed. It strafed in between the comets and pulled directly behind them.

"Is somebody in that **thing?**" Marth asked.

"I'm more worried about what they want with us!" Ness exclaimed.

Suddenly a laser fired out of the front of the ship. The laser streaked overhead, narrowly missing the Warpstar.

"They're trying to kill us!" Ness yelled.

"That's a valuable looking vehicle you're riding on. That was a warning shot. Hand over that ship or I'll blow you up with it!" A voice yelled from the fighter ship.

"It just seems to be some kind of lowly bandit." Marth sighed.

"Bandit!? My name is Wolf O'Donnell, I'm the leader of Star Wolf!"

"Who?"

"I'm revered as the terrifying space scourge!"

"Faiyoh!"

"What did that marshmallow say?"

"I wish we could tell you."

"Well, I'll give you ten seconds to hand over that ship! O—ne" Wolf began to count.

"Kirby is there anyway you can shift out of autopilot? We need to get away from this guy before he blasts us to pieces." Ness whispered to Kirby. Kirby looked at Ness and nodded.

"Faiyoh!"

With a sudden burst of speed, the Warpstar made a sharp turn into a cluster of asteroids.

"You think you can escape **me**?! Prepare yourself for your demise fools!" Wolf roared.

A jet of flame shot out the back of the Wolfen, and it was hot on the Warpstar's trail.

Wolf was an excellent pilot, but Kirby also seemed like this was second nature to him. They each swerved expertly. The Wolfen began to gain on the Warpstar, but Kirby pulled into the air, turned, and jetted the opposite direction. Kirby narrowly dodged each laser from the Wolfen that was gaining fast, but a shot hit the back of the Warpstar. The Warpstar shook, and began to smoke.

"I have you now!" Wolf laughed in a sort of bark.

"Look Kirby! A planet!" Marth pointed to his left. Sure enough, a large habitable looking planet was only a short distance away. "We can try to lose him there! Hurry!"

"Hm!" Kirby grunted, eyes determined. With a tug, he sent the Warpstar speeding towards the planet. But Wolf was hot on their trails.

"You think you can escape me!? You have another thing coming!" Wolf yelled.

Both crafts entered the atmosphere, and raced down to the land below.

* * *

"Who would have thought that those orange rupees were so valuable?" Sonic laughed with the others, as the strode through town.

Sonic was garbed in a fur lined robe with a maroon body; the kind that a king would wear.

Captain Falcon had opted for a grand gold-lined crown to sit atop his already helmeted head.

Ike did not wear any fancy clothes; he was not a fan of stuffy or gaudy clothes. Instead, he opted for a giant platter of food, which he had clutched tightly in his hands.

Sonic tossed another rupee behind him, and laughed as the residents pounced on it. Falcon laughed too, while Ike frowned in disapproval.

"Oh come on Ike! I'm giving money to them! It's all up to them after that. Besides, why can't we have fun and take a break once in a while?" Sonic asked.

Ike's frown lessened, and he sighed before giving a small chuckle. Falcon gave him a hard slap on the back while laughing.

"That's more like it! Now come on! Let's head back to the inn, and pay off our fees to Anju. Plus, we'll give her some "extra" cash for being so kind to us."

Ike smiled, and they all walked over to the Inn.

"Home sweet home." Sonic sighed. Spotting Anju over at the kitchen, he quickly walked over to her. "Hiya Anju!" She screamed, startled by his sudden appearance. "Hehe, sorry about that." Sonic chuckled, somewhat abashed.

"No, I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

"You don't always have to apologize Miss Anju." Ike said. "We found money to pay for our accommodation. Plus, we even have extra, as thanks for your hospitality." he said, handing the large orange shard over to her. She gasped as she held it.

"How did you get this?"

"Around." Falcon laughed. "It's a long story, we'll tell you later."

"Thank you..very much." she thanked them. Yet her face still looked trouble for some reason. She seemed sad about something.

"What's the matter Anju? Why do you look so down in the dumps?" Sonic questioned, his spines seeming to droop slightly.

"It's..nothing." she shook her head. The others kept looking at her worriedly though. She sighed, "It's just, I'm engaged to be married."

"Congratulations!" they all shouted. Seeing Anju's face grow even sadder, their happiness quickly died down.

"You see, he's a great person, my Kafei. But, a few weeks ago... he disappeared." She sobbed, tears in her eyes.

"What happened? Did he seem odd or show any signs of strange behavior?" Ike questioned. Anju shook her head.

"No... and I know he didn't just abandon me. Kafei's not that kind of person. He's a real sweetheart. I'm sorry that I'm crying. It's just... I miss him so much." She sobbed.

Suddenly she felt three pairs of arms wrap around her, and hold her tightly. All three of them had encircled her in a sort of group hug. She looked at them before sobbing, and accepting the hug. The three looked at her sadly before looking at each other, and giving a look that agreed never to mention this lapse in manliness.

After a few minutes, Anju had finally calmed down, and sat on the nearby chair. The rest stood in a huddle, whispering to each other. Finally they turned around, and Sonic cleared his throat.

"Okay Anju, me and the guys have decided that we're gonna find this Kafei guy for you, and make him come crawling back." Anju gasped in surprise.

"No! I couldn't have you guys do this for me! You're the guests here! I'll be fine I promise."

"You've been a real help to us." Falcon said. "So we've decided that we're gonna find him whether you like it or not!" he shouted, a smile on his face.

"In return though, you'll have to make more delicious food for us." Ike grinned. Falcon began to open his mouth in protest, but Sonic elbowed him in the ribs.

Anju stared at all her smiling friends. Slowly her tears faded, and her lips formed a smile. She stood up, and bowed to them.

"Very well. Because of my hospitality, I've decided you have no choice but to help me." She said with a playful grin. The others grinned back at her. "Sorry, that's ok right?" she meekly asked. Sonic groaned and slapped his hand to his face.

"And if we can't find him, then you can marry Ike here." Falcon laughed, nudging Ike.

"H-Hey!" Ike stuttered, blushing slightly. The entire group broke out into heartfelt chuckles. Anju finally started laughing, it was a beautiful sound. Everybody smiled at Anju's laughing face.

A few minutes later, the group walked out of the inn. They were very alert, and kept glancing around in hopes to find Anju's betrothed soon.

"Well I'm glad she had a picture of him. Otherwise this would have taken a lot longer." Ike said, staring at the photo.

Kafei was about the average height for a man. His skin was slightly pale. He wore a slightly dressy robe; it was deep violet with white sleeves that had blue fire on the ends. His face was unusual though; he had short blue hair that came up in raised points, and his eyes were a deep shade of red.

"Well at least he looks different than everybody else in this town." Sonic sighed. The others nodded their heads. "Well I guess let's split up and–." Sonic stopped. The others stared at him.

"What's the matter Sonic?" Ike questioned.

"Over there!" Sonic pointed in front of them. "Just a second ago, I saw a flash of blue hair!" The others started in surprise.

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's Go!" Falcon yelled.

And in a flash, they were off.

* * *

"Alright X! Try to defeat me now!" Sigma bellowed.

X stared at Sigma. A look of utter hatred on his face. Quickly glancing around the ship, he sighed and pointed out the window.

"A star?" he said in a bored tone.

"Darn! You got it right again!" Sigma yelled. "Alright X, one more round."

"You're a sadist aren't you?"

Sigma smiled.

"I have to torture you **someway **X." he chuckled. "If I can't kill you or physically harm you, then you bet I'm gonna torture you mentally."

"I can't wait till we're enemies again."

"You and me both X, you and me both."

"So do you have any idea where we should go?" X questioned.

"Well, we followed that boy's trail as fast as we could, but it seems he managed to shake us somehow." Sigma shrugged. "I suggest we head to another planet now."

"Well this is just great." X sighed. "If I had known leaving right away wouldn't help, I would have called for Zero and Axl."

"Oh come on X. Don't tell me you've never wanted the spotlight just for yourself."

"What's the big deal about glory? I was created to bring peace to the world."

"And that's your problem, you're always so busy with this "peace" nonsense. When's the last time you went out with the guys, and just had fun."

"..."

"That's what I thought. You need to be more open-minded about things. It's not all work, you have to play once in a while."

"You're telling me to be more open-minded? You're the one who can't accept humans and reploids living together."

"Point taken. But still X, don't you even have a girl you've got your eye on?"

"Wha-What's up with that question?! Just asking that out of the blue?" X stuttered while blushing.

"Oh, so you do have someone you're looking at. Hey, I didn't even know reploids could blush."

"Oh shut up. It's none of your business who I like or dislike. More importantly, why did you let me come along on this journey." X asked, curiosity in his voice.

"Because, I know something's out there, and it's strong. That's all I know. I won't be able to defeat it on my own. Even with your help, we'll probably still lose."

"Are you serious?"

"Dead serious." Sigma grimaced. "Shortly before the attacks begun, I found this shard as it fell to our planet." He held up a golden shard. "My scientists found that it contains an insurmountable power. Shortly after I found it, those shadows attacked." He sighed. "I figure this is just a piece of something, A puzzle piece to the whole picture. If those guys got their hands on it, who knows what they could do?"

X stared at him, processing his story. Finally he sighed, and lowered his head.

"So what do we do then?"

"We find out everything we can, we find allies, we find a weakness, we complete this thing before they do, and we destroy our foe. And when we get back home, I destroy all the humans."

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing."

"So... where's our first stop?"

"I dunno. Say X, why did you agree to come with me?"

"Isn't it obvious? I need to keep peace for all the worlds, I can't be selfish and just protect my home."

"You need to get off this peace thing." Sigma sighed. "But what made you trust me?"

"It's something known for, my incredible naivete."

"Well maybe, just maybe, this time it'll be what helped save us all."

"That would be a treat. I wonder if Dr. Light made me like this, for a situation like this."

"Hmm... who knows, that doctor of your's seemed to know what he was doing, it's almost like he knew what would happen in the future."

"I know what you mean, just to what extent did his knowledge reach? Was peace my only purpose? Or did he have something bigger in mind for me?"

"I was just wondering how he could plant capsules in all my warrior's bases."

"I never figured you were the comedic type Sigma."

"Well when you're an evil overlord, you have to stay amused somehow."

"Yeah, well maybe we'll find a cure for your virus, or find your compassion for humans along the way."

"Yeah, and maybe Zero will cut his hair." Sigma laughed.

X choked back a laugh. Sigma grinned at him.

"So you can laugh, huh?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah whatever. Hey look X!" Sigma shouted. "There's a planet up ahead."

X looked where Sigma was pointing; sure enough, a large planet was coming into view.

"Well X, this is where the journey really begins. This is where we start our journey to defeat our new foes, or die pitifully."

"I won't fail, I won't let all the people down."

"If you say so. Now let's go!" Sigma shouted.

The ship sped off towards the planet, towards new dangers, and towards new hope.

* * *

"Well that was a nice bit of amusement." Ganondorf laughed. He was now seated upon a grand throne in a large room.

The room was mostly dark. A large door that opened in halves was the only way to enter or exit the room. Several large thrones rested along the sides of the room. The middle was a circular court, much like the kind peasants appealed to kings in.

"But still, I'm glad I gained another shard. It's a lot more than what I can say for most of those so called villains." He laughed again. "I mean? Is it so hard to just get a couple of shards from a few pathetic warriors? Not even the Formless seem capable of conquering the planets."

"Yes, so sad. Why don't you send me to eliminate them?" A calm voice asked.

"Patience Juno. I like your goal and dedication, but I don't think you're quite ready yet. Just let that scientist tweak you some more first."

"Yes sir. I am sorry for speaking out of turn."

"Hmmm. So let's see; Vaati's invasion isn't going too smooth, Metal Sonic hasn't reported or responded to our signals, the Formless are being pushed back in Altea, a large portion of our fleet was destroyed by the creature I took the shard from, Robotnik's forces have gained the upper hand on his home planet due to the Formless merging with his robots, Smithy's "Special Squad" has conquered Dreamland, that skeletal child has set out for Termina. Hmm.. this seems kind of so-so." He gave a small frown. "I need to send more of our special warriors out." He grinned. "That'll give us a major advantage. Just what we need to collect all the shards. Juno! Go fetch "Those Two". I don't know if they're fully trustworthy, but they are powerful."

"Right away Sir." Juno floated out of the room through the large doors.

Ganondorf relaxed slightly in his chair. "If those fools only realized how large my legion spawns, they'd stop their foolish ambitions right now!" he laughed cruelly. He gave a sudden flinch of pain. Looking down at his chest; there was a large hole that darkness seemed to seep out of; he gave a slight frown. "So that creature really has that kind of power. Frightening. But, it's still not enough." and the wound seemed to close up in only a few seconds.

"I've brought them Sir." Juno floated back in, two figures behind him.

They could not be seen well in the darkness. The first figure seemed rather short, a cape billowed behind him. The second was much taller, a tail flickered around behind him.

"_You asked to see us?" _The phrase was not said. Instead it seemed to be coming from the inside of everyone's head.

"Yes." Ganondorf replied. "You see, this battle is becoming rather troublesome. We aren't gaining ground as fast as we hoped." He sighed. "You are both rather new, and I'm not sure if your loyalty to me is true. Regardless, I am dispatching both of you." he clenched his fist. "You will each choose where you want to go. Both of you are very powerful, I have no doubts that your strength will turn this battle around!"

"Yes master." The short figure spoke in a deep voice.

"Then go!" Ganondorf thrust his arm forward. "Go and crush all who oppose us!" he clenched his fist. "Go forward! Mewtwo! Metaknight!"

The two figures nodded, then left the room swiftly. The door closed with a loud boom behind them. Juno frowned at the closed door.

"Will those two really turn this battle around?" he questioned.

"It doesn't matter." Ganondorf laughed. "Whether they win or lose, I always have many more pawns to sacrifice!" he threw back his head and laughed.

"Then if you'll allow it, I must go see Professor Robotnik Sir." Juno bowed.

"Very well, and tell him to hurry on building a tracker." Ganondorf barked.

Juno bowed his head, and left the room.

Ganondorf stared at the closed door. Slowly his smile began to fade, and he looked down at the floor.

"I hope you all find those shards soon. Otherwise we won't survive long enough to rule theses worlds." he said, looking up at the ceiling.

And far away, in the middle of empty space; the exact center of the galaxy; a red star slowly grew. It seemed to stare at all the planets far away from it, it seemed to hunger for them. And with each passing moment, it reached out further for them.

* * *

**Life is a wonderful thing.**

**The joys one may experience in it are truly priceless.**

**Yet so many belittle life.**

**They take all it's splendors for granted.**

**A child's laugh, the dew on morning leaves, the embrace of a loved one.**

**So many think nothing of these great gifts.**

**But be wary of life.**

**As even the most precious of gifts,**

**may be suddenly snatched away.**

* * *

Phew! So how was that?

Personally I liked this chapter. I got to flesh the characters out a little bit more. But the mysterious robed figure scene lacked the detail I wanted. But I wanted it to be quick so I left it like that. X and Sigma's conversation was hard for me. Sigma seems like he might be quite verbal bully if left with another, so I decided to go with that. Metaknight and Mewtwo are both somewhat antiheroes; Mewtwo's hatred of humans(Kinda from me, kinda from his DEX data, a lot from the first movie), and Metaknight actually did try to take over dreamland once(KSS); so it seemed like a good fit for me. We'll see more of Star Wolf, and maybe some of Star Fox next time. What kind of chapter do you want next? Character development? Action? Character introduction? More insight on the villain's side? Well maybe I'll try to do em all.

Metal's personality is obedient around his master. But around others, it's an evil version of Sonic's 'tude. This is derived from the OVA/Movie(I still love that thing.), and will play a big part in the future. It should be, interesting.

Once again, Sonic's group was my favorite to write for; the group is just composed of some of my favorite personalities, and their clashes and awkwardness are funny even for me. I'll say it now; there are no sort of IkexAnju romance plans. It'd be fun but, no. Although I do need someone to put him with. Should it be a character from FE, or would it be more fun to mix things up? And no, he definitely likes women in this story. As you may have seen; Link and Saria seem to have something going on. I'll try to develop relations more next chap.

And just so you know, not everybody's past is exactly how they are in the game.

So please keep with me on this story, I know it's not that amazing for a first try, but I'll stick with it.

So sit back, relax, and let's continue this journey of our's.


	7. Memories

Yeah... you know the drill.

No reviews this time!? Tear

Just kidding, it doesn't matter that much to me. So please forgive me for the wait, and enjoy this next chapter.

* * *

"I don't like this planet; there's too much water everywhere." Sigma growled, as he and X looked for a suitable place to land.

"Yeah, It's odd for a planet to have so little land." X agreed.

"Hey look over there! I see an island!"

"Alright, let's land there then."

"Finally, solid land." Sigma sighed in relief.

The ship came to a halt over a flat area. Slowly descending, the ship finally touched land once again.

X and Sigma walked slowly out of the ship, taking in their surroundings. This planet was far different then their's; plant life was abundant, there was not a machine or anything mechanical as far as they could see.

"Well this is an interesting change of scenery." Sigma laughed. "I despise it." his face darkened.

"This is, wonderful!" X shouted. His face was alight with pure bliss. "This land looks so peaceful! There aren't any signs of a battle! There's organic life everywhere! This is perfect!" he cheered.

"Feh, organic life." Sigma spit out.

X frowned at him.

"I don't know what your problem is. This kind of place is a utopia!" X sighed.

"Yeah whatever. Let's go look for some kind of sign, maybe that kid has been here." Sigma began walking away.

"Good point let's move." X agreed.

The two walked for some time. X seemed to be in considerably higher spirits; humming, stopping and babbling about a flower, even putting a bit of spring in to his step. Sigma however, was not; grumbling constantly, dragging his feet, even blasting the flower when X wasn't looking. As the two continued, they came upon what seemed to be a tower imbedded in the ground.

"What's this?" Sigma seemed a bit happier to see some mechanization. "It looks like some out-dated tower. Some kind of ruins?" he walked closer, and began to inspect it.

"Weird. Maybe this is some kind of tomb or something." X said, staring up at the large tower.

Suddenly Sigma took a startled step backwards.

"Wha-? I, I don't believe this!" Sigma yelled.

"What is it!?" X asked, voice alert.

"This tower; it's technology is too advanced for me to even fully analyze it!" Sigma yelled.

"Are you sure?! Such technology in this old looking thing?" Awe was in X's voice.

"That's not all! From what I can gather, it looks like it seems to be similar to our technology!"

"What does that mean!? Is this based off our technology? Did someone steal our tech, and better it?" X wondered.

"Maybe... or maybe this **was** made by us." Sigma said cryptically.

"That's crazy! How would something like that work?" X shouted.

"I don't know. I'm just saying it's a possibility." Sigma answered. "Maybe we should go inside, and see if we can find out more."

"Sounds like a plan to me, let's go." X nodded.

The two walked straight up to the large door. The door was old and rusted, with a red sphere in the middle.

The door did not budge for them. Sigma tried to pry the door open, or even blow it down, but the door stood strong.

"What the heck is this thing made of!?" Sigma shouted, kicking the door, and then proceeding to yell in pain.

"It's advanced tech remember? That means they probably have even stronger materials." X sighed.

"Well then what are we supposed to do?" Sigma questioned.

"I'm not sure. Maybe we cou-."

Megaman was interrupted by a loud noise, one of thrusters on some kind of ship. The two looked up to see a primitive looking rocket flying through the sky. The rocket sputtered on, going high into the sky. Finally the sputtering stopped, and the rocket exploded.

Sigma threw back his head, and gave a hearty laugh. X's eyes grew wide, and he began to panic.

"What if someone was on that?! What if there's people below it!? We need to go help! Come on!" He raced off towards the place the rocket came from.

Sigma slowly walked after him, laughing the whole way.

After a short while, a large flat area came into view. Some people were gathered near a launch site. The people seemed to be talking frantically, as if anxious over something.

"Oh no, not another failed rocket! We need one more than ever now! We don't know **where** he even drifted off to!" A blonde teenage girl dressed in red(even a cute oversized hat) shouted.

"You think I don't know that!? But what can we do!? We're not rich! We have to make do with what's available!" Another figure yelled, this one a girl with brown hair, dressed in a type of outfit that could only be described as bizarre.

"Well let's just be thankful that we're making progress." a kind-looking old man tried to calm them.

"Yes, do not worry. Trigger is built to survive all kinds of hazardous situations." A small girl with green pigtails laughed.

"What does it matter if he survived or not anyways?" A similar looking girl(minus the pigtails) muttered while staring at the ground.

"Oh don't be like that. I know you care about Trigger just as much as the rest of us." The pigtailed girl teased.

"Sh-Shut up! I don't know what you're talking about!" the girl shouted.

"Fine, whatever. Anyways, we just need to work harder on this. It'll be hard, but with our technology, all we need is some proper materials for the actual thing." the pigtailed girl sighed.

"We wouldn't even have this problem in the first place if **some of us** hadn't messed up!" The second girl growled, glaring at a group of small robots.

"We-We're sorry Miss Tron!" they shouted, bowing their heads frantically.

"Tell it to the punishment room!" She shouted.

"Oh No!" They shouted, spinning in small circles.

"I think that might be a little harsh Tron. I mean, we all make mistakes." the blonde

X and Sigma stared from afar at the chatting group. X breathed a sigh of relief when he realized nobody was on the rocket. Sigma's grin dropped, and he began to mutter.

"Let's go see if we can find out anything from those people. We might find out where we are, or what that tower is." X suggested, walking towards the group. He stopped abruptly when Sigma raised a hand in front of him. "What's the matter?" X asked.

"Do you feel that?" Sigma began looking around. "Something's... coming" He whispered.

Suddenly the sky went pitch black. Something large had flown right in front of the sun. It's massive silhouette was an amazing sight to behold; it was practically the size of a small town or city, wings appeared to jut out from the sides of it, a large weapon stuck out of the front of it, various other weapons adorned the ship, and a large tower stood above all in the very center.

"What is that?" X wondered, marveling at the ship's presence.

"I don't know, but I've got a feeling it's not here to make friends." Sigma growled.

The ship turned towards the launch site of the rocket. The booster in back began to fire up. And with a sudden burst of speed, the ship blasted towards their location.

"Get ready Sigma. I think we've got a fight on our hands!" X shouted, pointing his buster at the ship.

Sigma grinned, partisan held at the ready.

"It's about time!"

* * *

"Will he be ok?" Geno asked Saria cautiously.

She looked at him, and gave a small sniff before answering.

"H-He should be fine. I can't heal the larger injury, but it sh-shouldn't be a big problem. At least I h-hope not." her answer was shaky, and she gave a sudden gasp of breath occasionally.

The group hadn't spoken too much since the Metal left; they had taken Link into one of the buildings that had been abandoned, Link was still unconscious, Saria was occupied with healing his smaller wounds, Megaman was outside keeping watch, and Geno was pondering on what to do next.

"Ok then, I'll leave him in your care Saria. I'm going to go check how Megaman is faring. I'll be back soon." Saria nodded her head slowly. "And Saria," she looked up at him, "don't worry, Link is too strong to let something like this get the better of him." he said in a comforting tone. She looked at him, and gave a small smile. Geno smiled back, and left the building.

Saria sat there, staring at Link's face; it had a few small scratches on it, his expression was one of pain, he was panting heavily, sweat dripped down his brow. Saria pulled out a small handkerchief, and wiped the sweat off of him.

"I'm sorry that you have to go through this Link." She whispered. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. This was all my fault. If I hadn't been so stupid. Then, then-." She started to cry again.

Link had always been her pillar in life; whenever she was feeling bad over something he had always comforted her, and made her laugh again. Vaati was a very dear friend to her also, but Link and her just seemed to connect. She remembered one of the times Link had comforted her.

(AN:Time for a KH parallel, name it if you recognize it.)

_A younger Saria was crying. Her face was buried in her hands as she sobbed. She looked like she was trying to stop, but all that happened was that she cried harder._

_A wooden Ocarina lay broken at her feet. It's worn body showed that it had seen much use. It lay in two pieces, apparently it's body was too fragile to withstand a small fall._

_A younger Link and Vaati stared at her with sad faces. They each tried to comfort her, yet she kept crying. They looked at each other with worried faces._

"_Come on Saria. Cheer up." Link tried to comfort her, his face sporting a sad frown._

"_Yes Saria, please. Why don't we go do something to take your mind off of it?" Vaati suggested faintly._

"_I-I'm sorry you two, But that's my favorite Ocarina. I made it myself a long time ago. And now it's g-gone!" She sobbed._

_Link and Vaati tried to think of someway to comfort her. Suddenly Link's face broke out into a small smile._

"_I've got an idea, but it'll take a while. So you stay here with her ok Vaati?" Link ran off._

"_H-Hey! Wait up Link!" Vaati shouted. But Link was already long gone._

_Saria kept sobbing as Vaati patted her back._

_It had been over a day now, and Link still hadn't returned._

_Saria was still depressed, but she and Vaati were far more worried about Link._

"_Where is he? It's been a whole day!" Saria exclaimed, worry on her face._

"_Don't worry Saria, I'm sure he'll be back soon." but Vaati could not keep the worry off his face._

"_Oii! Saria, Vaati, It's me!" A voice shouted._

_The two whirled around to see Link running towards them._

_His clothes were slightly torn, and he had scratches on his hands and face._

"_Where have you been Link!?" Saria shouted, tears in her eyes. "We've been worried sick about you!" she was furious._

"_I'm sorry Saria." Link bowed his head. "But I made you this!" he handed her something, a slight tint of red on his smiling face._

_It was an ocarina, and not just any ocarina; this one was incredibly smooth, each hole in it was the perfect size, the mouth-piece was sanded down to be smooth, and it seemed to be sturdier than the last one._

"_Link." Saria gasped._

"_I made you a new one!" he smiled. "I'm sorry it took so long. I'm not very good at making things, so it took a few attempts." he rubbed the back of his head. "If you don't like it I can try agai- oof!" He grunted as she wrapped her arms around him tightly._

"_Thank you Link!" she shouted, smiling as she hugged him. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!" she shouted. She stepped back from the dazed boy, admiring her gift. "I promise I'll take extra good care of it!"_

_Vaati stared at the two, a look of amusement on his face. He gave a small chuckle, and stared fondly at them._

"_You two, what am I going to do with you?"_

_The next day Saria had carved Link an ocarina of his own from a very special tree._

_This tree was known as the Heart Tree. It was known by this name because it was rumored that if two people exchanged gifts made from this tree, that they would be together forever._

_She supposed she had been the first to ever actually use it though; the base of the tree looked to be undisturbed. _

_She worked on the ocarina for a few days. And she was blushing when she gave it to Link, not telling him where she had made it from._

_He had promised to treasure it, and also practice it so they could play their ocarinas together._

_Vaati had politely refused any sort of ocarina, an odd knowing smile on his face as they offered._

Saria smiled as she held out the very same ocarina Link had given her.

It was still in top condition, except for some marks where she had gripped it while playing.

She grinned as she thought of all the fun times they had together, and knew that Link was not the kind of person to leave his friends alone.

While she was staring at the ocarina, Link slowly opened his eyes. He stared at Saria, and smiled when he saw the ocarina he had carved.

He still carried his ocarina with him as well. In a pocket on his chest, close to his heart.

Yes he remembered the ocarina he had carved her; the one he had carved from the very top of the Heart Tree.

* * *

Geno sighed as he walked outside. His face reflected how he was deep in thought. He suddenly bumped into Megaman.

"Sorry about that Megaman. I was somewhat preoccupied." Geno bowed his head.

"Oh... don't worry about it Geno." Megaman said, a worried look on his face.

"Is something the matter?" Geno questioned.

"Well, is Link going to be ok?"

"Saria informed me that he will be fine." Geno said in a kind voice.

"Oh... that's good." Megaman's face brightened slightly, but it still seemed sad.

"That's not all that's troubling you, is it?"

Megaman sighed. He sat down and turned towards Geno.

"That star we found today. It helped restore some of my powers from my true self." Megaman said. Geno nodded at him, listening closely. "Well... it was amazing; I felt stronger, faster, even smarter. I mean, I've already recovered after being hit so hard by Metal." he stared at his hands in front of him. "And I feel like I've regained some of who I once was. Of Trigger." he shuddered. "But I feel his presence so strongly. It's overwhelming; his thoughts and memories. So overwhelming that I feel I might lose who I am right now!" he shouted.

"Ah, I understand." Geno said. "Megaman, do you have people who you hold dear? Those who you're willing to die for?"

Megaman nodded at him.

"That is a sign of your pure heart. It shows just how strong you value others, and that is who you are. No matter what happens, no matter how much of Trigger you regain, as long as you truly want it, you will always be Megaman." Geno smiled.

Megaman smiled back at him. He seemed to have calmed down now.

"Thanks Geno. You're right; as long as I know who I truly am, Trigger is just a thing of the past." He stared at Geno. "But there's something bothering you too isn't there?"

"...Yes." Geno sighed. "Link's injury, and your's as well; they are my fault." Megaman stared at Geno. "It is my fault for not being strong enough to protect all of you, it is my fault that all this is happening in the first place. If I had been more careful, maybe none of this would have happened." He dropped his head, and stared at the ground.

"It's not your fault Geno." Megaman said. "All of us chose to get involved in this. We all wanted to help not just you, but ourselves, and everyone else out there. We knew what we were getting into. And all of us, even Link, aren't blaming you for what happened." Megaman smiled at him. "If we had wanted to just live safely, we would have stayed behind. So don't blame yourself for this. We'll all find a way to save our worlds together." He nodded as he finished his sentence.

Geno stared at Megaman. He seemed to be feeling a bit better after Megaman's speech.

"Thank you Megaman. I feel much better about this ordeal now."

Megaman smiled at him.

Suddenly Saria came out of the building, a smile on her face.

"Link's awake you two! He's already doing way better than before!" she shouted in glee. "Come on! You two should go talk to him." and she ran back inside the building.

"Come on Megaman." Geno chuckled. "I believe it's time that we decided our next course of action." and he began walking after Saria.

Megaman gave a small laugh before running after the other two.

* * *

Sonic, Falcon, and Ike all stood near the large clock tower. They were looking around frantically; trying to spot the runaway groom.

"Alright guys, he's gotta be around here somewhere. So let's split up and find him!" Sonic shouted.

Ike and Falcon nodded, and the three ran in separate directions.

The group spent an hour searching around town. They searched all the buildings, asked if people had seen him lately, Sonic had even searched all the roof tops, but nobody could find him.

Ike's search finally brought him to the town's laundry pool. It was a decent sized pool; with a mailbox, bridge, and even a door that lead somewhere(it was locked).

Ike sighed, and rested against a large tree.

"We're never going to find this Kafei guy." he muttered to himself.

"Kafei?" A croaking voice asked.

"Who said that? Show yourself!" Ike demanded, startled at the sudden sound..

"Down here my boy." the voice said.

Ike looked downwards; a small frog floated in the pond several feet in front of him.

"You!?" Ike looked startled.

"Yes me." the frog replied.

Ike shook off his shock, and bowed his head.

"Forgive me, but where I come frogs do not speak."

"Think nothing of it my boy." The frog waved away Ike's apology. "Now, you said you were looking for Kafei? Ribbit."

"Yes!" Ike's eyes lit up. "Do you know where he is?"

"Try ringing that bell above the mailbox my boy, see what happens." The frog suggested.

"Thank you sir!" Ike ran over to the mailbox, and rang the bell.

With a tiny creak, the nearby door opened. A small blue-haired figure ran out of the doorway. The figure ran up to the mailbox, and began to search it.

From this proximity, Ike could make out the figure's appearance; they seemed to be a small child, a fox mask was on their face, the clothes they wore seemed somewhat decorative, and they had short blue hair.

The figure suddenly snapped to attention, noticing Ike several feet away. Before Ike could even utter a word, the child had turned and ran back inside, locking the door behind them.

"Hey! W-Wait a second!" Ike shouted, hammering on the door. He finally gave a sigh of defeat, and went to find Captain Falcon and Sonic.

After breaking up another argument between the two(something to do with Falcon's outfit), Ike brought them to where he had seen the child.

"-and he ran back inside before I could talk to him." Ike finished explaining.

"So, he's in there huh?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, but I have an idea this time." Ike stated. "If we ring the bell again he should come out. When that happens someone can corner him on one side, and I can come from the oth-." he continued explaining, not noticing Sonic and Falcon slip away.

"Falcon Punch!!" with a mighty yell, Falcon sent the door flying off it's hinges.

"Good work CF!" Sonic shouted.

The two high-fived, not noticing Ike's exasperated expression.

Behind the door, the child sat hunched over, arms over their head.

"Hey boy." Falcon grunted. "Who are you?"

The boy stood up, and turned to face them. Slowly he took off the mask he wore, revealing his face; except for seeming to be much younger, the boy looked identical to Kafei.

The group looked from the boy, to Kafei's picture, to the boy again.

"He looks just like him!" Sonic shouted.

"But he's way too young to be the Kafei we're looking for." Ike said.

"Still, they look identical." Falcon grunted. "You don't think, he's-." the group paused for a moment.

"**Kafei's secret love child!?" **the group shouted in shock.

"Oh jeez! No wonder he ran off!" Sonic shouted.

"That's despicable! I can't believe Anju would see anything in such a man!" Ike growled.

"She's going to tear him into pieces!" Falcon exclaimed.

"Wait a minute!" the boy shouted.

Everyone stopped, and turned to look at him.

"Did you say Anju?" he asked.

The group nodded.

"So, Anju sent you to look for Kafei?"

Another nod.

"Well, as hard as it may be to believe; I am Kafei." he nodded his head with this statement.

"**What!?"** the group shout could have shattered glass.

"But you're so, so, short!" Falcon shouted.

"I wasn't always like this." Kafei shook his head sadly.

"So care to explain to us why you're making such a sweet girl cry?" Sonic inquired.

"It happened a while ago." he began, face considerably more sad at the mention of Anju crying. "Anju and I were set to be engaged, and I couldn't have been happier."

_Kafei walked down the road with a slight bounce on in his step. He was humming merrily, holding a mask ,that resembled the sun, in front of him_. _He was so preoccupied with the mask in front of him, that he accidentally bumped into a large figure. Kafei fell backwards, and stared up at the man._

"He, he was terrifying." Kafei shuddered. "His eyes seemed to stare into my soul, his hair was flaming red, and his voice chilled me to the bone."

"Who?" Sonic asked.

"He called himself; Ganondorf."

"_F-Forgive me sir!" Kafei bowed to the man. "I was not paying attention!"_

"_Yes, I could tell." Ganondorf sneered. "You dirtied my clothes. You were too busy looking at that mask."_

"_I'm truly sorry!" Kafei pleaded. "I won't let it happen again."_

"_Yes, I'm in a hurry, so I won't waste too much time here." he sighed. "I'm busy looking for an ally anyways." he raised a hand towards Kafei. "I'll take this mask as compensation." he grinned._

_In a flash, Kafei's mask was clutched in Ganondorf's hand._

"_What the!?" Kafei started. "Give that back it belongs to me!"_

"The mask was very important you see." Kafei sighed. "When two lovers unite in marriage; the Sun and Moon mask unite in honor of their unity."

"A little cheesy isn't it?" Sonic asked, Ike nodded his head, Falcon brushed away an unseen tear.

"You think so? Well it's normal for us around here." Kafei chuckled. "Anyways, let me get back to my tale."

"_You sound like a child." Ganondorf groaned. Suddenly a grin lit his face. "Well if you sound like a child; you might as well __**look**__ like one too." He flicked his wrist at Kafei._

_Kafei screamed as darkness enveloped him. He felt his body change; his bones cracked and bended, and he began to feel different. He fell to his feet, and quickly stood up. _

"_What's happened to me!?" he shouted._

_But Ganondorf had already disappeared._

"_The mask! Where's the mask!?" he panicked. He searched throughout the town, yet something felt amiss. Finally he stopped searching, and began to examine himself. "What's wrong with me?" he wondered; his legs and arms seemed shorter, his voice was higher, and nobody seemed to recognize him. "It couldn't be!" he shouted. He quickly ran to the laundry pool, and looked at his reflection in the water. "I'm a child!" he shouted in shock. He fell back, clutching his face. "How did he do this!? I have to tell Anju! B-But I don't have the mask anymore! We can't get married without it! I'm already a child! That's bad enough!" he was wild with fear, panting heavily. "I just have to find that man again, that's all. I'm sure he'll return me back to normal if I pay him enough, and I should be able to get my mask off of him as well." he did not seem to realize the type of person Ganondorf was. "That's it! Money! Surely he'll try to sell my mask at a shop!" he brightened up at the idea. "But which one?" he wondered. He remembered hearing talk of mask selling at the Curiosity shop. "That's it! I'll just wait there for him to come there and-!" his thought process was interrupted by a beautiful noise._

_Anju slowly walked down to the Laundry Pool, carrying a basket of clothes. She hummed to herself as she carefully washed each article. She seemed to be a mirror of how Kafei had felt just a few hours ago._

_Kafei stood behind the large tree, carefully watching Anju. He wanted to greet her so much; to talk to her, or just be near her. But he bowed his head, and watched silently. She wouldn't want to see him like this; a pathetic child who had lost something so precious as something vital to their marriage._

"_I __**will**__ return to you Anju." Kafei whispered. "No matter what."_

"And that's how my tale goes." Kafei finished. "I tried to ask the Great Fairy ,who watches over our town, for help; but she said it was far too powerful dark magic."

"Great... Fairy?" Falcon asked.

"You've never heard of A Great Fairy?!" Kafei gasped.

"We're from, out of town." Sonic muttered.

Kafei shrugged, and continued on.

"I use this "Keaton's Mask", which I bought from the Curiosity Shop, to hide my face. The owner agreed to let me watch customers from behind the counter. And I've been waiting here for that man to come in ever since."

**Thwack!**

Sonic smacked Kafei right on top of his head.

"Ouch!" Kafei yelled. "What was that for!?"

"**That **was for breaking Anju's heart." Sonic growled, Falcon and Ike glared at him too.

Kafei lowered his head.

"I know, I'm really sorry. I think about her everyday; I can't get her off my mind." he moaned.

"Well then there's only one thing to do!" Falcon shouted.

"What?" Kafei asked.

"Go and apologize to her. You owe her at least that." Ike said, in a tone that left no room for arguments.

"B-But I- and the mask- and-" Kafei stuttered.

"Look; we'll help you find a way to return to normal and get your mask back. **If**, you go and talk to Anju first." Sonic offered.

Kafei looked at them in shock.

All three of the warriors had a smile on their faces.

"Do you really think Anju will care about something like this? Do you really think her so low?" Ike asked.

Kafei shook his head.

"Will she still love me after disappearing for so long?" Kafei asked in a worried voice.

"Ask yourself." Falcon suggested.

Kafei didn't even have to ponder this for a moment. He turned to them, and smiled.

"Alright then. Let's go. I have a lot of explaining to do."

"Now that's more like it!" Falcon roared.

The four men(er, two men, a child, and a hedgehog) turned around, and set off for the Stockpot Inn.

* * *

The Warpstar bobbed left and right, weaving in between the deadly lasers being fired at it. This chase had been going on for what seemed like days, although it had only been a few hours.

"We can't shake this guy!" Ness shouted.

Marth's face took a look of extreme concentration. He seemed to be in deep thought over something. Suddenly, a look of achievement grew on his face.

"I've got a plan!" He shouted triumphantly. "Kirby! Bring us into the smoke of that large mountain. Ness, we need your help especially."

Wolf was growing angry. After chasing these annoying pests for an eternity, his patience was wearing thin.

"Graggh!! I'm tired of this!" he shouted.

Suddenly the star ahead of him swerved, and pulled into the smoke billowing out of a large volcano.

"Think you're getting away? Oh no, I'm going to end this!" he sped after them in blind fury.

Upon entering the smoke, Wolf found his vision highly impaired.

"Damn! I can't see a blasted thing in this smoke!" he shouted. "Wait a minute! What's that?" A green light could faintly be seen in the smoke; it grew larger and closer with each second, until it was right on top of the Wolfen.

"Now Ness!"

Boom!

The green energy erupted into an enormous explosion. The energy crackled and sparked. It enveloped the Wolfen with it's awesome form.

"Agh!" shouted Wolf, as he was engulfed in the blast.

"We got him!" Marth cheered, the others shouting in happiness with him.

Fshh

Smoke began to billow out of the Warpstar. It was such a heavy cloud that the riders began to choke.

"We've been damaged too much. I think we need to land." Ness stated.

"I don't see Wolf anywhere. Hopefully it's safe to land." Marth sighed.

Kirby nodded at the two, and quickly pushed down on the nose of the Warpstar.

The ship tilted downwards, and came to a slow stop in a large field.

The field was vast; it covered the ground for miles, and the green grass gave off a serene feeling. Nearby, a large castle and town stood behind a large drawbridge. To the right, the large mountain loomed, smoke billowing out it's top. Behind, other than a small ranch, a location could not be seen from this distance.

"Where are we?" Ness wondered.

"I'm not sure." Marth replied. "Maybe we should head to that town over there. We could find a way to repair the Warpstar, and maybe get some food." he suggested.

"Faiyoh" Kirby agreed.

"Well then let's go!" Ness shouted. "I still need to use the bathroom!"

"Stop right there!" A familiar voice shouted.

Wolf stood only a few feet away from them, blaster pointed right at them.

"Because of you, my precious Wolfen is damaged!" he shouted. "You aren't going to get away now! Your lives are mine!"

Ness stepped forward to fight, but suddenly he collapsed.

"Are you ok Ness?" Marth asked, as he supported him on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I just used to much power to damage his ship. I'll be fine." Ness panted.

"Huuu!" With a grunt of determination, Kirby stepped in front of Marth and Ness.

"What? You're gonna fight me Marshmallow? Don't make me laugh." Wolf barked.

"Kirby, run away!" Marth warned. Suddenly, Wolf fired a blast that sped towards Kirby.

Kirby opened his mouth wide. Suddenly, air began to pour into his body, like some kind of giant vacuum. Trees shook with the mighty force of this move.

The laser flew right into Kirby's mouth.

Kirby swallowed the laser, and suddenly he changed; a pair of wolf ears sat on his head, on his eye some type of scanner rested, and in his hand he held the same bladed blaster that Wolf used.

"What!?" Everyone gasped in shock.

In a split second, Kirby fired the blaster. The shot crashed into Wolf's chest, sending him flying

backwards. He grunted, as he crashed into a tree.

"Wo--w." Ness exclaimed. "So he can copy things that he swallows!?"

Wolf leapt up to his feet, a growl in his throat. He sprang at Kirby, claws raised.

Kirby blocked the claws with his blaster. He quickly slide-kicked Wolf's feet out from under him. Grabbing the dazed Wolf from behind; Kirby lifted Wolf over his head, and performed an expert example of a back-drop.

Wolf spun around, and landed a kick on Kirby. He began to slash at him wildly; opting for speed over accuracy.

The two continued this dance; each taking turns on the offensive.

"All of you! Halt!" A voice shouted.

Atop a nearby hill, at least fifty soldiers stood at the ready. They wore shining armor, and all seemed rather tall. All of them had spears pointed at the group. They looked to mean business.

"In the name of the Hyrule Guard, stop this violence at once!" an important looking soldier yelled.

"Sorry, but I'll have to deal with you punks later." Wolf growled. In a flash, he quickly darted off

through the nearby trees.

"After him!" the soldier ordered.

Ten soldiers ran off in pursuit of Wolf.

"As for the rest of you; for engaging in the act of disturbing the peace; you will be brought to Hyrule Castle. The place where your fate will be decided." He said with a blank expression.

Surrounded by the armed guards; the three could do nothing, as they were taken by the soldiers, and escorted away.

* * *

The Formless were fleeing, the calm manner this enemy commanded his strange warriors was amazing; predicting each one of their moves, using their limits against them, not letting a single one escape his sight. It could not be described as anything short of, perfect.

One by one the Formless fell. They had vastly outnumbered their enemies, yet the enemies commander had defeated them with only three warriors.

Another Formless screamed as he was disintegrated by scorching flame.

The commander seemed to not want any of them left alive. He just stared at them; his eyes cold and calculating, watching their every move.

Finally the last Formless screeched, as it was shredded to pieces. It's body dissolved, and was carried away like dust in the wind.

The battlefield was silent. Dust blew along the scarred battlefield.

The three victors walked over to their commander.

He was about the size of a boy of sixteen or so. His face was covered by a red cap. He wore a red vest over a black shirt. Casual jeans covered his lower half. His black hair stuck out the sides of his cap. He seemed to be rather stoic, but not unkind.

"..." he murmured a grunt of approval, and affectionately patted their heads.

The three seemed very pleased with this; as they each gave a somewhat different purr.

"...Good job, return." He held out three spheres with a large button on their center; the spheres opened up, and shot out a beam of red light. The beam hit all three warriors, and they seemed to glow before shrinking, and being sucked into the containers.

"Those things, they seemed to be in pain, even when they weren't being hit." He muttered to himself. "Where did they come from?" he shook his head sadly. "It doesn't matter, I have other things I need to do." He held out another sphere; it looked old and worn, as if it had been saved for a long time. "I've still got this one saved for you, Mewtwo." he gave a small grin. "And it doesn't matter where you go. It's my destiny to catch you!" Red grinned, looking up at the stars.

* * *

"Metal? What are you doing back so soon?" Robotnik asked in surprise.

In front of him stood a damaged Metal; the top of his head was still broken, and his body was covered in deep scratches.

"Sorry master. I was reckless. And then I let my anger get the best of me, and I abandoned my primary objective."

"What!? Are you serious!?" Robotnik gasped.

"Yes, forgive me!" Metal dropped to his knees. "Next time I will not abandon my mission. I could not even catch that man who attacked me!" he punched the ground. "I will restore honor to your name master."

"Yes, well let's hope you do!" Robotnik shouted, as he walked closer to Metal. "Your energy levels look low. Did you activate overdrive!?" he shouted.

"Yes! I apologize again Master! But I just felt so angry! I couldn't control myself."

"Metal... The shards are very powerful, but the Chaos Emeralds are also extremely powerful." Robotnik sighed. "Your design is powered by the shard. **But,** if you want to achieve maximum potential, you must find Chaos Emeralds. This is how you are designed."

"Yes master, I understand." Metal nodded.

"Good, good." Robotnik smiled. "Now let me repair you." Robotnik demanded. "You also need a few modifications that I came up with while you were gone." He began to walk towards the operating table.

"Yes master." Metal began to walk after him. He stopped suddenly, as if remembering something. "Master?"

"Yes Metal?"

"There's, one more thing." Metal seemed uneasy.

"What is it?" Robotnik looked curious.

"When I fought the enemies on Stagnessol; I felt angry at them, they infuriated me." Metal clenched his hands. "But, when I wounded them badly; I felt, something. And I don't know what it was. I didn't like it though." his voice sounded confused.

"Is that, so?" Robotnik's eyes seemed to sadden as he looked at Metal.

"Do you know what's wrong master?" Metal asked.

"No... no it's nothing." he sadly shook his head. "Now come on Metal, we need to fix you up."

"Right behind you master!" Metal ran to catch up with Robotnik.

"And one last thing Metal." Robotnik added. "Be... careful ok? Please."

"Master..." Metal stared at Robotnik. "Yes, yes I promise master!" he nodded.

"Good." Robotnik smiled. "Now let's get you fixed up!"

* * *

The Red Star had grown exponentially. It's humongous shape pulsed, and grew. It still could not be seen by others; much too far still. But it kept growing regardless, stretching out towards everything.

**Fond memories are always valuable to us.**

**Our happy days made immortal in our minds.**

**Bitter memories are so much more vivid though;**

**driving us onward without reason,**

**filling us with rage and fear,**

**and destroying us from the inside.**

**But memories are simply that;**

**moments of the past.**

**What's more important than the past is right under our nose.**

**The present.**

* * *

I think my poem is shaped like a lamp. Well at least it's good for something.

Sorry that chapter took a while. Haven't been on the comp as much. But the next chapter should come faster.

I feel good about this one. There were a few things I wanted to add, but I decided to save them for later.

I personally enjoyed my L/S moment. I know it wasn't written particularly well, but it made me smile. Although now the action people will hate me for the romance, and the romance people will hate me for the crappy romance. OH NOES!

As you can see, Red has been added to the story. I went with his silent personality from Gold and Silver. But he's still a nice guy at heart. He's just, how should I put it, wise for his age. I'm not sure all the pokemon he'll use, or if he'll be able to switch them out or something. So suggestions on favorite pokemon would be nice(I like Zangoose, Electavire, and Tyrannitar).

Next chapter is gonna be **real** fun. Ike, Sonic, and Falcon get curses placed on them(Ohhhh yeah!). Sigma and X get into a fight with the captain of the unknown ship(yeah, like you don't know what it is). Geno explains, and maybe his group sets off again. Marth, Ness, and Kirby meet the princess of Hyrule, and Ness's bladder EXPLODES!(JK) And maybe some villain stuff too(does anybody like the villain sections).

There's a bunch of characters I wanna add. But I'm saving them for a certain point in the story.

Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'll continue to make em as long as I have readers.

So let's continue our adventure, to the very end.


	8. Divergence

Yep, don't own em. Wish I did, but I don't.

TheShadowSyndicate: Thanks for sticking with me so far. I'll try to keep the chapters interesting. I wish I could read your story right now(all the reviews indicate it's pretty popular), but I don't want to accidentally steal any ideas.

* * *

I decided to add some info about things in this story at the beginning of each chapter. So let's try it out.

The Blood Star: A large red star that grows larger every moment. Comprised of dark energy. Ganondorf seems to have a fear of it, yet not even many Exodus members know of it's existence.

Exodus: The dark group who plans to rule all the worlds. Ganondorf is known as the leader, whether this is true or not is unknown.

Dark planet: The home of Exodus. A planet wrought of pure darkness and despair. Orbits around the Blood Star. The darkness it is composed of works like a magnet with the Blood Star; keeping a safe distance like two objects of the same polarity.

The Formless: Dark creatures born of fallen wishes. Come in all shapes and varieties. Their very existence is pain. Only death will be their absolution.

Geno: Celestial Warrior of Star Road. He takes the name Geno from the doll who's body he inhabits. His mind fled back to the doll when he was nearly destroyed by the destruction of Star Road, due to the fact that some of his essence remained there. The doll was hidden in the Kokiri Woods by Mario. Normally a kind and intellectual soul. Occasionally loses his composed nature when angry. Harbors an extreme hatred of the Formless due to their origins. He wishes to purge them, and free them from their pain.

Mario: Possibly the Greatest hero of all the worlds. He has saved many worlds before. His powers are unclear, but they seem to be some of the strongest. He has collective powers from all of his previous journey. All else shall be revealed later.

Sonic: Another great hero. His journeys took place not long after Mario's. He's traveled to different dimensions and times on his quests. Unlike Mario however, most of his gained powers have not remained with him. Through the power of the stars; he shall regain them along the way.

Metroid Giygas: A shape copying creature. Originally known as Metroid Prime and Giygas, both came upon each other in a wounded state. Whether by compassion, greed, or just plain survival; they combined to form a creature with immense power. Although they both seem to function separately, they are slowly becoming one, gaining power.

Dreamland: Kirby's home of choice(whether he truly was born there is unknown). It is now ruled by Exodus. It is unknown how it was conquered, but rumors have it that it was brought down with the help of one of it's inhabitants. The fate of it's self-proclaimed king remains unknown.

* * *

"Alright! We're almost there." Sonic grinned.

The four were on their way to the Stockpot Inn. They all seemed to be in a somewhat happy mood, despite Kafei's anxiety.

"Yes, only a little bit more until we reunite the lovebirds." Falcon joked.

Kafei looked towards the ground, and mumbled as a blush reddened his face.

"I'm just glad we can start accomplishing something." Ike sighed. "We've got a lot to do, best to start with the easy."

"Aww come on Ike." Sonic teased. "You're just upset because we didn't listen to your plan earlier."

"I-I-I am not!" Ike stuttered furiously. "It doesn't matter to me if you two want to act like a couple of idiots! The owner made us pay for that door!"

"Idiots!? I think eating so much of Anju's food might have affected your brain. We still have tons of money." Sonic laughed.

"Anju's, cooking?" Kafei shuddered. "And he still seems healthy?" he gasped.

"Hey! I thought it was pretty good!" Ike shouted.

"What kind of stuff do you normally eat?" Falcon asked.

"That's none of your business!" Ike flared.

"Of course not!" Falcon chuckled.

The entire group started to laugh. Even Ike joined in. They all laughed, forgetting all of their worries for the moment, just having fun.

"Well, it's right up ahead." Sonic said.

Suddenly, an object streaked through the sky. It flew towards the ground somewhere outside of the south exit.

**Boom!**

The ground shook from the impact of it's landing.

The townspeople looked around, unsure of what the cause of the noise was.

"You don't think?" Sonic asked in a shocked voice.

"It might be!" Ike whispered.

"Like the creature from earlier?" Falcon wondered.

"Might be what!? What creature!?" Kafei shouted.

"No time to explain Kafei. Let's go guys!" Sonic shouted.

The four of them started to run towards the south exit.

"Why are you coming Kafei?" Ike asked.

"I'm sticking with all of you, at least until I get my mask back." Kafei grinned.

"Can you fight?" Sonic asked.

"I've practiced with a dagger. Just in case I needed to fight to get my mask back."

"Good to know!" Falcon laughed.

The three quickly exited Clocktown, and came upon an unusual massive sphere, that seemed to have been broken on impact, imbedded in the ground.

"What, is it?" Sonic asked.

"Oof! Agh! I hate traveling like this!" the voice of a small child shouted, as he struggled to free himself from the wreckage. He wore an unusual mask over his face. "Man I hate this place! I left for a reason! Why would Ganondorf send me back here!?" he shouted in anger.

"Ganondorf?!" Kafei gasped. "You know Ganondorf!?"

"What's it to ya?" the kid sneered.

"He took a mask that belonged to me, it is bright yellow and looks like the sun. Have you seen it?" he asked in a desperate voice.

"Oh... you mean, **this** one?" the child pulled the Sun's mask out of seemingly nowhere.

"That's it! That's the one! Please, give it to me!" Kafei begged.

"Hm... Nah! Ganondorf only gave this to me because I started collecting masks recently. Why would I give you his gift to me?" he laughed.

"I won't ask nicely again. Give it to me, now!" Kafei growled. His hands clutched the his dagger tightly.

"Nope!" the child laughed.

Kafei lunged at the child, before suddenly halting in mid-air. Suddenly, he was thrown back with great force. He tumbled backwards for a distance, before shakily getting up.

"That's what happens when you try to pick on me!" the child laughed.

"Look buddy, we need that mask. Ok?" Sonic growled.

"Hm..." the child rubbed his chin. "I've got an idea!" he snapped his fingers. "We'll play a game, and if you win; I'll give you your mask back!"

"A game?" Ike asked.

"Yeah! A game!" the child clapped.

"What kind of, game?" Falcon growled.

"If you guys can beat three of my strongest masks, one at a time, then I'll give you your mask." he said in a happy tone.

"Three fights? That's all?" Sonic asked.

"Well, there was gonna be four, but the one I sent here earlier is gone." the child sighed.

"Oh!" Sonic shouted in realization. He snapped his fingers. "Well I have a condition then. If we win, you give us all your masks." he grinned.

"Why do we want them?" Falcon whispered.

"Remember, that voice said we needed all three for something." Sonic whispered back.

"Good idea." Ike gave a thumbs-up.

"All of my masks?!" the child shouted. "Fine! But I get a condition too!"

"Sure!" Sonic smiled.

"That one already has the curse of the child on him." the child said, looking at dazed Kafei. "But the three of you will have to fight, like this!" he threw a mask at each of the three.

"Aghhh!!" they yelled, as they held their heads. Their bodies began to contort; twisting and bending, as some kind of transformation began to take place. Finally, the pain halted, and they stood there, different than before.

"Ugh my head." Sonic moaned, clutching his head. "Why do I feel so different?" he began to look over himself. "What! Wh-Wh-What the hell happened to me!?" he shouted. He stood much taller than before, his skin was a lighter blue, his eyes were further apart, on his back; three spine-like fins jutted out, his feet were not shoed(but his feet came to a point just like them), and two razor-sharp fins gleamed from his forearms. "What am I!?"

"Well what about me!?" Ike boomed. His height hadn't really changed, his skin was brown and hard as rock, his eyes were large and round, his arms were massive, jagged rock lined his back, and his stomach stood out a remarkable distance. "What am **I**!?" he shouted as he stomped, shaking the ground.

"Yeah! What about **me**!?" Falcon squeaked. He stood no taller than where his knees used to end, his entire body was wooden brown, his eyes were glowed bright orange, his mouth rounded to a sucker-like hole, he still wore all his previous apparel(save the spandex).

Ike and Sonic stared at Falcon; who glared at them.

"What!? You got somethin ta say!?" he glared.

Ike and Sonic just barely held in their laughter.

"Ah, so you're all a different race." Kafei nodded, rejoining the group.

"What?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic; you seem to be a Zora. Zora's are an aquatic race. They are capable of swimming at incredible speeds, using their fins as weapons and shields, and some can even project a magic barrier around them."

"Aquatic race!?" Sonic shouted. "Oh nonononononono. NO! I have a little problem with deep water!" Sonic shouted.

Falcon and Ike chuckled silently.

"Ike; you are apparently a Goron. Goron's are a strong and powerful land race. They have hard skin, tremendous strength, and can roll themselves like a highly destructive bolder."

"Isn't rolling more suited to Sonic?" Ike asked.

"Trust me buddy. You're gonna get nauseous the first couple of times." Sonic snickered.

"Captain Falcon; I guess you're an, ummm..., you're, a Deku Scrub." Kafei coughed. "Deku Scrubs are usually a forest race. They can launch into the air with a special flower, skip on the surface of water, spin themselves at high speeds, and I believe I've heard of some that could shoot bubbles from their mouth." Kafei gave a strained smile.

"...Great." Falcon muttered.

"Ha! You guys look hilarious!" the child laughed. "Don't worry, if you win I'll return you all back to normal. Plus, you can have those masks!" he laughed again.

"Lucky us." Sonic grit his teeth.

"Ok, ok. No more messing around." the child waved his finger. "Let's get this game started!" he shouted in glee. "Round one, start!" he snapped his fingers.

Suddenly a dark portal appeared right in front of the group. It began to swirl menacingly, reaching out towards them. In an instant it swallowed the fighters and disappeared.

"Tee hee, fun fun fun! Let's go!" Shouted the child. He snapped his fingers, and vanished in an instant.

"Hmm.. So they are going to fight like that? Not good, not good at all." a man with a humongous backpack muttered to himself. "Well, it's not hopeless. In fact; it may be interesting!" he laughed. "Well, I just hope they get my mask back." he muttered as he rubbed his hands together.

A bright light flashed suddenly. And the man was gone.

* * *

"Ha! Is that all you've got!" Sigma laughed as he slashed yet another Formless in half. "This is more like it!" He spun his partisan around, and sliced three more into pieces. "How are you doing with your's X?" he asked.

"Ugh, how many more of these do we have to fight?" X asked as he decimated a large group with a charged shot. "All this fighting is pointless." he growled.

"Aww, don't be that way." Sigma mocked. "It's good to get some practice in every now and again."

"I'm not the one who needs the practice, Sigma." X grinned.

"What was that!? Are you calling me weak?" Sigma shouted. "What makes you think you're so much better!?"

"Ten victories(Including the two Xtremes)." X smirked.

"Ok that's it!" Sigma yelled. "After we're done with this, I swear that you'll be next!" he seemed to have a bit of amusement in his voice.

"Sure thing, if you can make it all that way." X chuckled. "Oh no! I totally forgot!" he suddenly shouted.

"Forgot what?" Sigma asked, as he punched another Formless in the face.

"Those people we saw over there!" he shouted. "What if they're being attacked too!? They might need our hel-."

**Boom! Ratatata!**

"You guys want some more!? Get them Servbots!"

"Yes Miss Tron!"

"Not bad Tron, but it doesn't compare to this Shining Laser that I made for Megaman!"

"Ha! Keep dreaming Blondie!"

**Fweem! Boom!**

"... I think they'll do fine alone X." Sigma said in a surprised voice.

"Wow... I think you're right." X nodded his head. "Ok, I think they're starting to thin out. Only a few more and YIKES!" X leapt into the air just in time to dodge a lightning fast attack. For the instant he was up in the air, he and his attacker stared at each other.

The warrior was very short. His body was completely round. His face/front was covered in a large metal mask. Two yellow eyes analyzed Megaman from a wide opening on the mask. His body was a deep blue. Above his arms rested two grey spaulders, one with an "M" insignia etched upon it. His arms were short and mostly covered by his gloves, but seemed rather capable. He had no legs, only two violet metal shoes(similar to a knight's shoes). His back was decorated with a large blue cape. In his hand; a bright sword, with smaller curved blades that stuck off of the side, making it look more like some type of lightning bolt

Suddenly, the moment ended. X landed and quickly did a back flip, narrowly dodging several lightning-fast slashes. X fired several shots at the warrior. The warrior darted between each shot, and towards X. X pulled out his Z- Saber, and blocked the attack. They stared at each other for a moment, searching for fear, or reluctance.

The moment was broken when Sigma slashed at the warrior. The warrior pulled back quickly before holding his sword up in the air. The sword began to glow, energy literally pouring off of it. The warrior slammed the sword into the ground, and a tornado sprang from the ground. The tornado tore the ground to pieces, as it chased after X and Sigma. The two shared a glance before dashing in separate directions.

X charged at the warrior, firing a large charge shot straight at him. The warrior dodged to the side, but the shot grazed him. The masked warrior shook himself off before charging again. X swiftly dodged and parried each blow.

Sigma dodged left and right, the tornado tearing after him, Formless attacking at the same time. He grabbed one and threw it into the tornado, it was shredded in an instant. Sigma grinned, and quickly ran towards another large group. The group was destroyed immediately.

"I haven't had this much fun since I hid all of Zero's body parts." Sigma laughed hysterically. One by one, he destroyed each of the remaining Formless.

The tornado finally dissipated, the formless were defeated. Now only the masked warrior was left.

X's fight halted suddenly, as Sigma pointed his partisan straight at the warriors head. The fight was over, victory had gone to X and Sigma.

"Who are you?" Sigma's tone was cold, and unforgiving.

"... My name is, Metaknight." he spoke in a low, rough voice.

"Why were you attacking us with those creatures?" X asked.

"They are called the Formless. I attacked because I was ordered to by my lord Ganondorf."

"Formless? Ganondorf? What are you idiots trying to accomplish?" Sigma laughed.

"We seek to rule all of the worlds." the answer was swift, and void of emotion. "We are Exodus." he held up his hand, a crimson "E" ,with a sword through it, was emblazoned on his glove.

"All the worlds!? Are you serious!?" X shouted.

"Ganondorf is strong. He conquered my own world with no problem." he shifted his eyes.

"Still, why did you attack us?" Sigma asked, his face showed he already knew what the answer was.

"You hold a golden shard." he pointed at Sigma.

"Ah, yes. This." Sigma held up the shard. "Just what is this anyways?"

"I'm not sure myself. All I know is that it holds great power, and it is a key to my lord's plan." He turned to X. "I was also told that their was an object of great importance hidden underground on this planet. I was going to find that as well."

"Great, so now we have to save all the worlds." X sighed. "Why can't there ever just be peace?"

"Absolute peace is an illusion. Peace may only be achieved through righteous victory." Metaknight said.

"Well X, what do you say we try to find what they're looking for? My guess is it might help us on the way." Sigma grinned.

"I doubt either of you will recover it before we do." Metaknight growled. "Today was my loss, but I shall return. Victory is my destiny."

"Oh no you don't!" Sigma shouted.

Sigma and X made a grab for Metaknight, but he quickly leapt backwards. With a swift movement; he pulled his cape over himself, and vanished into thin air.

"Damn! He got away!" Sigma shouted.

"That was unusual." X said in an odd tone.

"What was?" Sigma asked.

"He seemed like the guy who wouldn't tell his enemies anything." X wore a frown on his face. "It's almost like he wanted us to know about all of this."

"Are you sure?" Sigma asked.

"Hey look! There's someone over there!" a voice shouted. The group who X and Sigma had observed earlier had spotted them.

"Well it looks like some introductions are in order." X smiled as the group ran over.

"Stupid organics." Sigma sighed, before walking towards X.

* * *

"I don't know why the princess would request to see you lowly brawlers." The guard muttered, as he walked Kirby, Ness, and Marth down the dungeon's hall. "You hardly set foot in your cells before she summoned all of you."

"And thank the princess for **that**." Marth laughed.

"Aii!" Kirby smiled.

"I'm just glad I finally got to use the bathroom." Ness gave a sigh of relief.

"Shouldn't you keep your, _dog_, on a leash?" the guard asked, pointing to Kirby.

"Hwooo" Kirby glared at the guard.

"I believe he prefers it like this, thank you." Marth gave a strained smile.

The group passed through the dungeons, up the stairs, and finally entered a garden.

"The princess Zelda is just ahead." The guard whispered. "Now don't try anything funny, she has a personal bodyguard who's always on watch." He then turned and left.

"I guess we should talk to her then." Marth said, as he strode forward.

The garden was beautiful. Flowers of all colors lined the pure green grass. Butterflies flapped their marvelous wings, as they soared through the air. Beautiful stained glass windows adorned the outside wall of the castle. A ring of water surrounded the entire garden. A stone staircase led up to a large window. Upon the staircase stood a small girl.

The girl was a true beauty. Her golden hair sparkled in the sunlight. Her skin was light and fair. Her eyes were a deep and beautiful blue. Her pointed ears stood far out to the sides. She wore an expensive looking dress made of fine materials. Her headdress sat on the ground, near her feet.

"Are you the heroes I summoned?" she asked, eyes alight with hope.

"Whoa!" Ness shouted. "She's gorgeous!" he whispered to Marth.

"Heroes milady? I'm not sure I understand what you mean." Marth said politely.

"I had a dream not too long ago." she sighed. "In it, a large group of heroes appeared before me. I couldn't make out exactly how many there were, or what exactly each one looked like." she bowed her head. "But I'm sure, no! I'm positive that I saw you three." she pointed at them.

"It is impolite to point, milady." Marth said kindly.

"O-Oh! Y-yes! Sorry about that!" She pulled her hand back, a blush on her face.

"Think nothing of it." Marth smiled. "Now, back to the subject of the matter; why is this dream so important?" he asked.

"The Royal Family of Hyrule is known for having prophetic dreams." she explained. "I saw a darkness that ate the sky, sinister figures cutting down innocents, and the utter destruction of everything." she shivered. "But then, you heroes emerged. Your power great, and your hearts still greater; you drove back this evil, and vanquished it altogether!" Her face lit up with excitement as she spoke.

"Drive back the darkness?" Ness spoke up. "This world seems perfectly fine. Are you sure there's something to worry about?" he asked.

"Actually there is something. It's been kept away from the public to keep them calm. It's the reason the guards apprehended you like that." Zelda whispered. "I believe about a month or so ago, Ganondorf Dragmire betrayed the realm." she shuddered. "He used the pretense of a Gerudo emissary to get closer to the royal family. When he finally used his connections to locate the Triforce, he struck swiftly." She clenched her fist.

"Triforce?" Marth asked.

"Oh! That's right! People from other worlds wouldn't know of it." she chided herself. "To sum it up; the Triforce is an object of ultimate power, it has the ability to grant any wish."

"Are you serious!?" Ness yelled. "That's incredible!"

"Yes, it is true." She nodded. "When Ganondorf laid his hands on the Triforce, it sensed his evil heart, and shattered." She lowered her head. "But, he still obtained great power anyways. Suddenly, he left this world; swearing to come back and conquer it last."

"Wow, that's a pretty frightening story." Ness shivered.

"Indeed. So what you are saying is that it's our quest to save the worlds?" Marth asked.

"Exactly!" Zelda smiled.

"Fai!" shouted Kirby, as he put on Zelda's headdress, and ran around her.

Zelda giggled, and gave Kirby a warm smile.

"How exactly are we supposed to save all these worlds anyways?" Ness asked.

"I'm not quite sure, but I do know that collecting the shattered Triforce is part of it." Zelda sighed.

"D-Don't worry about it princess! I'll do it no matter what!" Ness shouted.

"Thank you sir... Oh my! I have not even asked for your names yet!" She blushed in embarrassment

"Not to worry. I would like to be known as, Marth." Marth smiled.

"And I'm Ness!" Ness eagerly added.

"K-K-K-Kaabiii." Kirby sounded out.

"Very good!" Marth clapped. "And, as you just heard, he is known as Kirby."

Kirby smiled, and performed a small cheerful dance, earning the applause of an overjoyed Zelda.

"Very well then. Sir Marth, Sir Ness, and Sir Kirby; my duty is to tell you what you should do first." Zelda smiled. "You three must venture to the three different realms, and gather the spiritual stones. Upon gathering all of them, you must bring them back here. Unfortunately, the Master Sword; the sword that is capable of banishing Ganondorf's evi,l was hidden by Ganondorf before he vanished." She sighed again. "But, the dream told me that this will still help us, although I do not know how."

"Well, although it sounds uncertain, I will follow your orders milady." Marth said.

"You can count on me!" Ness smiled.

"Faiyoh!" Kirby shouted, hitting his stomach to show his seriousness.

"Oh thank you very much all of you!" Zelda shouted, bowing her head.

"If you're going to head out; I suggest you take these." A woman appeared out of nowhere, holding three books in her hands.

Her hair was long, white, and braided. Her face had a firm, hardened look on it. Her eyes were a deep red. She wore clothes that seemed suited for quick movement.

"Impa!" Zelda shouted. "Don't just appear like that!"

"Forgive me my princess. But it is the duty of my people to always watch over your family." Impa bowed her head.

"Excuse me." Marth interjected. "But may I ask your name?"

"This is Impa, she is my bodyguard. If you need any help with things, just ask her." Zelda smiled.

"So what are these?" Ness asked.

"Books for reference on all of Hyrule." Impa said. "They'll help you on your quest."

"Thank you miss, but sadly, I cannot read this." Marth sighed.

"Me neither!" Ness exclaimed.

"Faiyohh!" Kirby smiled.

"What? You mean **you** can read it?!" Ness exclaimed.

Kirby nodded his head.

"Great just great. **He** can read it, but he's the one that no one else understands! It's like fate's just enjoying playing cruel jokes on us." Ness sighed.

"Well if you cannot read our language; then I will explain about Hyrule to you, as we feast." Impa smiled and walked off.

"Feast!?" Ness shouted.

"Faiyoh!?" Kirby shouted.

"That sounds excellent!" Marth smiled.

"Yes, of course. Before you leave, please eat and rest." Zelda smiled.

"Alright then." Marth grinned. "I suggest that when we do leave, that we all head to a different realm, it will be quicker this way."

"I think you're right." Ness agreed.

"..."

"Where's Kirby?" Ness asked.

"Oh! He chased right on after Impa. I suppose he was hungry." Zelda chuckled.

"Get back here Kirby! You better not eat all the food!" Ness shouted, as he tore on after Kirby.

"Shall we go milady?" Marth offered his arm.

"Thank you Sir Marth." Zelda took his arm.

The two laughed, and walked off after the others.

* * *

Just outside the dead city of Stagnessol, a pristine forest flourished.

It seemed so out of place compared to the large city nearby. The trees and plants grew rapidly, unhindered by any sort of life-form. Yet it seemed frightening at the same time. Fog covered the trees, blurring visibility. Without any creature or wind to help scatter the seeds; everything grew clumped together. Trees twisted around each other, the foliage was so thick that it had become a wall of life. It seemed more like a nightmare than a paradise. Among all the twisting foliage; a small group struggled through.

"Ugh! There's too much of this stuff!" Link shouted. He seemed to be in top condition after a night of Saria's healing. His wound no longer even stung; it had almost fully healed. He struggled over another root. "Saria, can you do something about this?" he asked, turning to look at her.

Saria stood close to Link. Ever since the incident with Metal, she had refused to let Link out of her sight. Despite everything he said, she could not stop blaming herself for his injury. She gave Link an apologetic shrug.

"I can move the smaller plants, but the trees are too heavily rooted." Saria sighed. She closed her hands together, green light encircled her, and the vines and ferns seemed to pull back. "There." she sighed.

"Thanks Saria!" Link grinned.

"So how much further do you think we have to go?" Megaman asked, looking at Geno.

"I'm not sure." Geno shook his head. "He just said to keep heading deeper in. That we wouldn't be able to miss it."

"Yeah... From what you told us; he sure was pretty vague." Megaman sighed. He took a moment to remember what Geno had told them the night before.

_The group sat on the floor of the building. Saria held her hands over Link's side, healing the last of his wound. Geno and Megaman sat across from them; Megaman sat cross-legged, while Geno opted to kneel on one leg. They all seemed in high spirits, they had apparently been having casual conversation for a while now. Finally, the talking stopped, and all eyes focused on Geno._

"_I believe it's time to tell you what happened during the fight with Metal Sonic." Geno nodded his head._

"_Yeah, who was that hooded man?" Link asked._

"_His name is Mario. He was with me when we attacked Smithy." Geno sighed. "I was not sure what became of him when my body disappeared."_

"_Who exactly is Mario?" Megaman asked._

"_Mario is the first true hero that this galaxy has ever known. He has saved many worlds on his quests." Geno explained. "The first time Star Road was broken, he and his friends helped me restore it. Eventually his travels led him to whole other worlds, and he has gained much wisdom and strength from these trials."_

"_Wow... the first hero." Saria said._

_The entire group seemed awestruck at such a legacy. Megaman was the first to snap out of it, and he turned to Geno._

"_So what did he say to you?" Megaman asked._

"_He didn't have time to tell me much." Geno looked down. "He told me that he's tracking the movements of Ganondorf's organization. He says it's known as Exodus." he sighed again. "He told me to head into the forest near here. He said there was something we needed there. He said there were ancient ruins that held something made long ago. He said it would help us on our journey, and that there was something there we have to see." He reached into his pocket and pulled out an oddly-shaped device._

_It was light in color, and it looked like there was a slot on each side for something. It seemed to only be part of something larger._

"_He also handed me this device. He said once we find the other pieces, that he left in the ruins, that this thing will help us leave." His face showed his confusion._

"_How confusing." Link mumbled._

"_Well the way I see it is that we have no other option." Megaman nodded. "Let's get some rest, and head for those ruins when we feel better."_

"_Sounds good to me." said Link._

"_Yeah, let's get some sleep first." Saria piped in._

"_Very well then." Geno looked to each of his companions. "First we rest, then we set out."_

"Well with any luck, we'll be there soon." Geno smiled.

"So why did he hide the parts in the ruins anyways? And why didn't he just bring us the device?" Saria asked.

"Although I'm not certain; I believe he wanted us to see whatever's in those ruins, to make sure we don't leave without seeing it." Geno guessed. "Then again; maybe he did it so that way we would have to face some hardships. He is the kind of person who would want others to develop, and become stronger."

"Aww man. That's so troublesome." Link sighed.

"Come on Link!" Saria chided. "I know you're excited at the thought of another quest."

"Ok ok. You're right, I'm just tired of all this small path." Link sighed.

"Well I believe you're in luck Link." Geno pointed. "I believe there is a clearing just up ahead.

"Really?!" Link asked. "Hey you're right!" he shouted. He quickly ran ahead, Saria right behind him.

"Link wait up!" Saria shouted, as she chased after him.

Geno and Megaman shared an exasperated look, and then chased after the two. They caught up to them in a large clearing.

The clearing was humongous. The trees, and plants all seemed to stop growing at a certain proximity. All the plants inside the clearing had withered and died. The clearing seemed to be a perfect square shape; as if someone or something had made it this way.. In the middle, two octagonal buildings stood.

The buildings were not particularly impressive, yet for some reason, they felt frightening. They were old, and rusting, yet they felt like they had seen time from beginning to end. A large split door stood on the front of each building.

"Do you think these are the ruins that Mario was talking about?" Link asked, patting the one in front of him.

"That is what seems likely." Geno said. "These structures both seem to be very old. They must be the ruins."

"Hmm." Megaman looked at each one carefully. "Yep these are definitely ruins. They both seem to go underground too. And judging from the location; they both converge at one point."

The others stared at him, looking somewhat surprised at how knowledgeable he was on the subject.

"Are you sure?" Saria asked, still somewhat awestruck.

"Yep. After all, I've spent my life exploring ruins like these!" Megaman chirped happily.

"Good job Megaman!" Link shouted. "But which one of these should we take?" he asked.

"You said they both converge Megaman?" Geno asked.

"Yeah, but the way there is different in each one. Who knows what's along the way." He took another moment to think. "In fact; it might be made so that both parts have to be explored for it to converge in the center." He nodded, as he finished his theory.

"Interesting." Geno said. "Well then, I believe it would be best that we split into groups of two, and explore both parts simultaneously." He turned to Link. "Link, I believe you and Saria should be a group; your wound might not have healed, and her healing powers would be very useful in that situation. Megaman and I both have somewhat different bodies; so we don't have to worry as much about injuries."

"Sounds good to me." Link agreed. "Let's take the one on the left. Ok Saria?"

"Sure!" She nodded in approval, happy at the prospect of being able to stay with Link.

"Just a second!" Megaman shouted. Fishing into his armor, he pulled out two small earphones. "Roll made me carry a spare set. I didn't ever think I'd need to use them." He mumbled incredulously.

"Use what?" Saria asked, head tilted sideways.

"These are two-way communicators that are used for digs. With them; we can talk and hear each other speaking by pressing this button." He pointed at a button on the device.

"Really? Awesome! Good job Megaman!" Link shouted. He took one from Megaman, and put it on his ear.

"Well then, let's get moving." Geno said.

"We'll see you guys at the bottom." Megaman smiled, before walking off.

The two groups entered each building, waving goodbye as the doors to each building creaked shut.

Link and Saria walked onto a large platform in the building.

"What do we do now?" Link asked over the communicator.

"There should be a control panel nearby. Just press the button that looks like an arrow pointing down." Megaman's voice buzzed over the communicator.

"..."

"...Link?"

"Cool! This thing really works!" Link cheered, original directive forgotten.

"...Ok, good luck then." Megaman's voice faded out.

"Here it is Link!" Saria pressed the button with enthusiasm.

The lift gave a loud whir, before giving a sudden jump, and moving downwards.

"Cool!" Link exclaimed. "Well, here we go. Time for another adventure!"

"Let's hope we find something amazing on this one!" Saria shouted.

"Of course we will, that's what adventurers like us do all the time!" Link grinned.

Saria and Link cheered, as the elevator crawled down; deeper, deeper, deeper.

* * *

"As you can see; despite their best efforts, the hedgehogs could not teleport this weapon completely out of reach." Robotnik smiled.

"Excellent work Dr. Robotnik." Ganondorf grinned. "This weapon you have recovered; is it, powerful?"

"Is it powerful?" Robotnik feigned shock. "This weapon is capable of destroying planets, all it needs are the Chaos Emeralds." he grinned.

"Very well, I shall make sure that the other members keep their eyes peeled for these emeralds of yours." Ganondorf's smile grew wider. "Good job on the designs for our insignia too. It has a sense of doom to it." He paused, and looked at Robotnik. "By the way, how is that robot of yours doing. Metal, I believe he was called."

"Metal? Oh yes Metal!" Robotnik shouted. "He's currently being upgraded. His battle capabilities can't overcome our enemy's combined strength at the moment."

"What a shame. Well, see to it that he won't suffer the same outcome next time."

"Oh don't worry about that." Robotnik smiled. "Oh yes! About that robot, Juno."

"Yes, what about Juno?" Ganondorf inquired.

"Nothing bad, but he seems to have some truly remarkable abilities! His intelligence is top-notch, his battle capabilities are explosive, he has no reason to fear space, water, or heat, and he has the ability to link to other mechanical objects to utilize them. I wish I could meet his creator, he must be a true genius!" Robotnik laughed.

"So, he truly is strong." Ganondorf mumbled to himself. "Are there any problems with the shard powering those two? They're both compatible, correct?"

"No problems at all. But if they try to draw out the shards power, then it becomes dangerous to their body, and they risk their own destruction." Robotnik explained.

"Good, we just have to make sure they overdo it, that's all."

"What happens to them once we gather all the shards?" Robotnik asked, a dreading look on his face.

"We extract their shards, so we can complete the Triforce." Ganondorf laughed. "It doesn't matter, they'll have fulfilled their duties."

"Oh... Yes, you're right. He'll be fine as long as he knows that." Robotnik sighed.

"What's the matter? Concerned for your robot?" Ganondorf asked.

"N-No! Nothing to worry yourself over!" Robotnik stuttered. "Let's go check up on how our newest weapon is; The Final Hazard." He grinned as he walked out the door.

"This new weapon just could be one of the keys to a total victory." Ganondorf thought to himself. "Let's hope so. I'm tired of sitting around." He stretched for a second, then began to follow Robotnik out the door. "After I'm done with this, I think I'll do some shard searching, **personally**." He grinned, and then exited the room.

The star seemed to stare at all the planets. It lusted, it hungered, it desired to engulf them all. Nothing could stop it as it grew larger, and larger. Soon, the time would come. And the end of all worlds would be at hand.

* * *

**Trials.**

**We all face our own trials throughout life.**

**Trials of combat.**

**Trials of intelligence.**

**Trials of where your true standing is.**

**These trials shape who we are in life.**

**Yet the correct answer to one's trials is not always clear.**

**More than one correct answer may lie hidden within.**

**And the time will come;**

**the time when you, must make a choice.**

**And find out which path it leads you down.**

* * *

Sorry about the late chapter!

I know I said I'd have it soon, but there were a few problems. I had trouble visualizing exactly how I wanted this one to go, and at one part; my data for this chapter got erased. Overall, I just had some problems, so sorry about that.

I'm not sure if I recreated Metaknight to his full appearance, and character. I had to use memory for most of it. Although, he has always been one of my favorite characters. I can't help but wonder which personality of his I should have gone with; his usual anti-hero style, or his actually evil personality from KSS. Oh well.

Kirby, Ness, and Marth's journey might have to wait an extra chapter. This is because their journey will feature a three-way split. I don't know whether their journeys will be in as great of detail though. Kirby may not know how to speak quite yet, but I think he's been around plenty of places to pick up a few reading talents.

I enjoyed Marth's gentleman mode. I had him like this because I imagined that he's learned how to treat other royalty. And in Hyrule; he's no longer a prince(technically, it's king now). His royalty dresses differently than Hyrule royalty, so he just looks like some eccentric.

Sigma's Zero reference. Ah, sweet sweet memories of X2. Hurray Green Biker Dude!(Or is that X3?)

Exodus is Greek for departure. It's relevance will be explained shortly.

Is the info at the beginning Ok? Or did I reveal too much? If you want, I'll keep with it. And I'll try to get more background info, but I'd prefer to make background fics.

No Red in this chapter. Some POVs will not always be featured. Instead coming in at certain moments.

If you've been enjoying Ike, Sonic, and Falcon's antics so far, than you're really gonna like their first fight. However, this group is not solely comic relief. When the moment comes, each one shall face it with resolve.

I hope the story hasn't confused anyone yet. If I have an inconsistency, please point it out. I don't want to go far, and have to change all the way back.

So once again, bear with me, and let's keep on our journey.


	9. Developments

As per usual, I **still** don't own any of these series. But I'm working on it.

TheShadowSyndicate: Yeah, I think I'll keep with this info. It helps people who are confused. And even those who haven't played some of these games.

Ike: Ex-leader of the Greil Mercenaries. His reasons for becoming a wanderer differ from his reasons in PoR(Although, he left very shortly after the final battle). Details about it remain unknown, but he seems to be sensitive around the subject. Generally a rough around the edges type character, his dedication to his comrades and his beliefs is stronger than steel.

Marth: Newly-crowned king of Altea. He tends to be of the polite nature due to his upbringing. He is a highly skilled warrior, yet he is currently weaker than Ike due to the fact that Ike has several more years of experience(Marth is several years younger.). His will and resolve are just as strong as Ike's. His calm contained nature makes it difficult to discern if he has any worries.

Mewtwo: An artificially created pokemon. His design was based off of the elusive Mew. A hatred of humans, due to his twisted origin, drove him to join Exodus; in hopes of destroying all of them. He fled his planet due to being overwhelmed by Red's skill. He wears special armor that increases not only physical prowess, but also immensely boosts his psychic abilities. The armor was built by Dr. Robotnik.

Red: The original pokemon trainer from Pallet Town. He has caught one-hundred and fifty(Mew included) pokemon from Kanto. Mewtwo proved an immense challenge for Red, and when Red finally gained the upper hand, Mewtwo fled. Red has been chasing Mewtwo ever since. He refuses to move on to the other regions until he captures Mewtwo. Despite having a calm attitude, he is a very kind person who respects and cherishes every one of his pokemon. He wishes to show Mewtwo that all people aren't bad.

The Final Hazard: The Biolizard and the Space Colony Ark, both created by Gerald Robotnik(Grandfather to Ivo Robotnik), merge to form this abomination. It is powerful enough to destroy entire planets. Sonic and Shadow's super forms were not enough to defeat this creature, they instead opted to teleport it far away. Unfortunately this creature was recovered by Exodus. What it's use shall be is yet unknown.

Bowser: Mario's Arch-Enemy. Rough in appearance and personality, actually shows himself to be somewhat caring from time to time. Despite being Mario's enemy, the two share a competitive friendship. Disappeared shortly before the workings of Exodus were known to Star Road. His entire kingdom now lays bare.

Planet time links: A mysterious force brought several planets from distant times all to the same era. This results in a single planet having multiple versions. What happens in one planet however, does not affect others of different times. They generally are placed in the same orbital ring. Unknown if this was done intentionally, or for good or evil.

The Seven Stars: The embodiment of hope. These stars make up Star Road. They were separated when Star Road was shattered. They appear to be attracted to other sources of power. They have mysterious powers even when separate.

The Four Masks: Masks that contain the spirits of great and terrible beasts. The masked child uses the essence of the Formless to bring them to life. Due to the power of the Formless, they are extremely powerful, and possess amazing new strengths.

* * *

The setting of the tavern was cheerful. Comrades and rivals alike laughed, as they hit their mugs together, sloshing their drinks over the hardwood floor. Tales of unreal proportions were swapped between drinkers, laughing over good times. A crowd cheered, as a drunk man danced awkwardly on a table.

An odd looking group conversed quietly in a corner. From tall and powerful soldiers, to small and meek healers, the group was varied. They seemed worried and distraught over something; they spoke in hushed voices, some with looks of concern or tears in their eyes. The name "Ike" seemed to surface constantly in their whispered conversation.

Yet, what was more unusual, was the man nearby. He was cloaked in black, he was rather short, and he seemed rather mysterious. He was being spoken to by an exasperated barmaid.

"No sir, we do not have "Shroom-Steak" here." the barmaid sighed.

"Really? What kind of place doesn't have Shroom-Steak?" He seemed appalled. He seemed to be in deep thought for a second, then he waved it off in a carefree manner. "Well then, I'll just take some milk."

"Milk? In a tavern?" The barmaid seemed surprised. "Are you sure that's what you want to order?"

"Yes please. Alcohol can do such things to the body. It's just not my kind of drink." the man chuckled.

"Coming right up." She walked off.

The man let his feet rest on the table, hands behind his back. He appeared to be waiting for someone. He sat up straight when he heard a dense thud.

The door flew open with a crash.

A massive figure stood in the doorway. He too was cloaked in black, but that was hardly what made him suspicious. He stood much taller than any man in the bar. He seemed to be large in width as well. The back of the cloak protruded in certain points, like there was something lining his back.

All the warriors gripped their swords tightly, ready for an attack. They stared at the newcomer with caution.

The figure began to walk, each step a loud thump. He slowly made his way over to the barmaid. He peered at her terrified face. His breath was incredibly hot, like a blast of steam.

"W-Wha-What can I get for you sir?" she squeaked.

"Yes..." he growled in a deep voice.

The room was frozen, awaiting his next move.

"I'll take a Shroom-Steak and some milk please."

Everyone's face blanched, some breathed sighs of relief, others laughed their fear off. The room resumed it's humorous mood, as the figure sat at the cloaked man's table.

"No Shroom-Steak!? What kind of a place is this!?" the large figure asked in an incredulous voice.

"Who knows." the smaller man shrugged. "So I see you went with the same design I did." he pointed to the cloak.

"Yeah, you won't believe how hard it was to get a cloak that would fit my she- Hey!" he suddenly boomed. "You lost your accent!"

"Yes, it's much easier to be found when you talk like that." the man laughed.

"Good point!" the large figure guffawed.

"So.. Are you going to tell me what happened?" the first man asked.

"Oh right... that." The large figure seemed to slouch over.

"Yes, some thought that you might have joined Exodus." The man stared at him.

"What!? You know that it's not my kinda thing."

"Yes, I know. But I have been wondering what happened."

"Well it all started a while ago." he sighed. "A man named Ganondorf appeared before me in my castle. He asked me to join his organization, and rule all of the world."

"Then what happened?"

The large figure laughed. "I told him to shove it. Uniting with other villains shows how weak you are, and taking over all the planets is just insane!"

The first man chuckled. "You sure can be a riot at times."

"He told me I would regret it, and he vanished into thin air." You could tell he was frowning. "Suddenly, we were attacked by a humongous group of shadows, there must have been millions!"

"They are called Formless actually." the smaller figure corrected.

"Right, Formless, whatever. So anyways, we fought back with full power. We destroyed thousands of those wimps, but they just kept coming. And then they started to send in more powerful people; I think they must have been warriors from other worlds."

"Yes, his organization is full of powerful villains."

"I had no choice; I took as many of my minions as I could, and we escaped on our remaining airships. I think all the others were taken prisoner by those filthy cowards. And that is how I, The Great King Bowser, lost all I held dear to me. Tell me Mario, is this the end of the good old days?" His voice was wrought with grief.

"Don't worry about it. We'll find a way to take everything back." Mario spoke in a confident tone.

"That reminds me." Bowser twirled a scaled finger in the air. "When you contacted me, you said something about others fighting Exodus. How's that going?"

"I haven't been in touch with my contacts recently, but I did observe the group Geno is with."

"Geno!? Seriously?" Bowser was surprised. "How's he been doing? Any termite problems?" He grinned.

"He's doing fine. Although Star Road was shattered, he's back in the puppet, and Smithy's part of Exodus."

"...Crap. That portly idiot? Just great. Now we've gotta go on another scavenger hunt." Bowser sighed.

Mario's laugh was teeming with inner conflict. "Well, it's just another typical day for guys like us, right?"

"Gwahaha! You can say that again!" Bowser laughed, not noticing Mario's displacement.

"By the way." Mario began. "I've come across a few interesting objects on my travels." He placed several unusual objects on the table.

"Wow... How'd you fit all that in your pockets!?" Bowser was dumbstruck.

"It's a type of magic, the same kind the Kokiri use for their rucksacks." Mario explained.

"Kokiri? Ah forget it . So what's your point?" Bowser's question was blunt.

"These might be crucial in the defeat of Exodus. I'm not certain, but I believe you should take some, and do with them as you see fit."

"Great... I get to hand out snacks to the newbies." Bowser sighed.

"Basically." Mario's tone was cheerful. "Now, about that thing I asked you for."

"Cool your jets. I got it right here." Bowser began to fish into his cloak. "This damn thing has got way too many pockets for me to find anything!"

Suddenly the ground began to shake violently. Glasses fell to the floor, people looked around in panic, a man lost balance and fell off a table. The shaking continued without any signs of stopping. Mario and Bowser quickly stood up.

"Do you think they found us!?" Bowser asked.

"Maybe, but we should get outside before we worry about things." Mario whispered back in an urgent tone.

"Good idea, let's go!" Bowser's laugh resembled nails on a classroom chalkboard.

The two leapt out of their seats. They grabbed their milk from the stunned barmaid(not before Mario left a few golden coins on the table), and made their way outside.

* * *

"Ugh!" Shadow's body crashed into a building at breakneck speed. He stumbled out of the wreckage, and fell to one knee. "How is he so powerful? Without a Chaos Emerald, I won't be able to beat him." His breath was shallow with pain and exhaustion.

"_What's wrong? You chose to attack me, chose to defend these worthless humans. So I assumed you'd be more, well-suited to the task."_ The voice pierced straight through the inner-sanctity of Shadow's mind.

"I chose to defend no-one!" Shadow choked out. "I just didn't want your face ruining my day."

"_Quite the comedian, aren't we?"_ The unspoken line pierced Shadow's thoughts once again.

Slowly, a figure descended towards the ground. His body was covered in a type of mechanical exoskeleton. His eyes were covered by a pitch-black visor. A purple tail, large and powerful looking, swayed back and forth behind him. He seemed solemn in manner, just staring at Shadow.

"Tch. Just thought I'd provide some amusement before I crushed you." Shadow gave a menacing grin, eyes alight with malice. "I have a strict policy of killing people who piss me off too much." He shakily stood up.

"_That's a good policy. I would've liked you to join me, but seeing as the humans have already corrupted you, I guess I'll have to end you right here. Now know the name of your killer, I am Mewtwo! I am perfection!" _ Mewtwo raised his right hand in front of him. Dark tendrils swirled all around his body, focusing into his palm.

Shadow raised a hand in the air. "Chao–s" Bright orange light crackled in his hand, and began to shape. A enormous energy spear now rested in his hand. "Spear!" He threw his arm forward, and the crackling energy bolted towards Mewtwo.

Mewtwo thrust his palm forward, and a dark sphere sped forward to meet Shadow's attack.

The two collided, and began to react. They swirled together, the energies melding. They shrunk smaller, and smaller, until only a small ball of light remained. Suddenly the sphere blew apart. Tremendous winds shook trees and shattered glass.

The two sped forward to meet, ignoring the torrents of wind. Shadow swung a kick at Mewtwo's head, but Mewtwo blocked with his arm guard. Shadow ducked underneath a surge of psychic energy, and thrust a palm into Mewtwo's side. Shadow wrenched his palm to the side, shattering a small piece of Mewtwo's armor. His moment of victory was cut short, as Mewtwo grabbed hold of him with his psychic grip. Shadow struggled, but was instead thrown backwards. Shadow grabbed hold of the ground beneath him, bloodying his hands as pieces of the ground tore off, and flipped into a ready position. Mewtwo rose into the air, bringing several objects up with him. Shadow rolled to the side, as a large jeep crashed into the ground behind him.

"_Not bad. But let's see you dodge them all." _Mewtwo's message seemed cocky and arrogant.

Shadow leapt above a palm tree thrown at him, and jumped onto one of the flying mailboxes. He leapt from object to object thrown at him, until he was right next to Mewtwo. Taking advantage of his surprise, Shadow flipped through the air, and landed a Dropping Axe kick into Mewtwo's helm.

Mewtwo crashed into the ground below him. Dust rose into the air around the crater he lay in. _"Enough!"_ Mewtwo's visor shone with power. Mewtwo teleported behind Shadow, and he put a hand on his back. Shadow's body went flying, skipping along the concrete ground as he landed. Before he could even stop skidding, Mewtwo was upon him again. Mewtwo hovered a few feet above Shadow, keeping pace with his sliding. He threw both hands forward, and a rain of dark spheres swarmed towards him. Shadow was stricken again and again, as the spheres destroyed everything around him.

"D-Damn." he wheezed, as he began to dip out of consciousness, finally stopping his slide.

Mewtwo flew down to Shadow. He grabbed him by the head, and lifted him to eye level. _"You and I are both the same. We are each creations with no purpose but to be weapons. You seem to have failed your purpose, so I will free you from this all." _His hand began to pulsate, energy swirling around it.

"Not so fast!" A shout rang out through the barren streets.

Mewtwo looked up to the sky in surprise. _"You!? It can't be!"_ He seemed to be paralyzed with shock. He dropped Shadow, who quickly regained consciousness and leapt back.

A large sphere of energy was descending to the earth. Inside was a small creature who looked like a smaller version of Mewtwo, and a young boy. The sphere stopped a few feet from the ground, and dissipated into the air.

"Are you ok?" The boy looked to Shadow.

"I'm fine, it's nothing you need to worry about." Shadow growled, ashamed at being saved.

"Well that's good then." The boy turned back towards Mewtwo.

"_This is impossible! What are you doing here!?" _The thought sounded panicked.

"I've come for you Mewtwo." The boy grinned as he pulled out a small ball. "It's time for the last pokemon to be caught."

* * *

Sonic, Ike, Falcon, Kafei, and the masked child all stood in an enormous room. Patches of snow checkered the rock floor, and the ceiling stood far above them. The room was circular with a large rock cylinder in the middle.

"Where are we?" Sonic asked, scratching his head.

"Yeah! What the hell is this place." Falcon squeaked.

"That doesn't matter." The child squealed in glee. "What matters is that we start playing. Right, now!" He held a mask in front of him. The mask began to shake, as darkness poured into it. Suddenly it flew from the child's hands, and hovered in front of the heroes. A dark silhouette shot back from the mask. It's darkened body resembled an enormous bull. It stood at least fifteen feet tall, and twenty feet long. It's enormous horns looked like they could pierce rock like a pincushion.

"What is that?!" Ike boomed in his new voice.

"Now come and play with us, Unholy Goht!" the child yelled.

The beast roared. It tilted it's neck towards it's new playmates, giving them the once over. It kicked it's front legs in the air, and began to charge down the circular path.

"I'll watch all of this from somewhere else." The child snapped his fingers, and vanished.

"How do we take this thing down?" Falcon asked.

"I think someone should to chase after him!" Kafei shouted.

"I'll do it!" Sonic yelled. He ran forward, and tried to curl into a ball. Unfortunately, he forgot his current form, stumbled, and crashed face-first into the ground. "Damn it! Stupid Zora body!" he shouted.

"Pfft." Falcon could barely hold in his laughter.

"Shut up Pinocchio." Sonic growled.

"Ike's the Goron in this group. He should do the rolling." Kafei said.

"What!? Me!?" Ike pointed a stubby finger at himself.

"It has to be you man." Sonic sighed. "Just grab your legs, tuck yourself in a ball, and start moving forward."

"...Ok, I'll do it." Ike ran forward, tucked himself in, and began to roll after Goht. "Whoaaa!" he yelled, as he swerved left and right. Soon he was out of the other's sight.

"Well... at least we've got some progress." Sonic gave a weak laugh. "Hey, anybody else hear somethi- Aghhh!"

The group dived to the side, as Goht barreled through them at incredible velocity. Seconds later, a screaming Ike sped by.

"Note to self: room is circular." Sonic said to himself.

"Wow, even in a Goron's body, Ike screams like a girl." Falcon snickered.

"Yeah, he sure is a perfect example of a man." Sonic laughed.

"We've got to do something too!" Kafei shouted.

"Ok then, Falcon and I are gonna jump on his back when he comes by again." Sonic grinned. "That sound good to you Falcon?"

"A little tame, but ok!" Falcon grinned.

"I'll try to slow him down." Kafei held his dagger at the ready.

Goht came roaring around the path again. Kafei leapt out, and cut at his legs. Sonic(with Falcon on his head) leapt out, and stuck his sharp fins into the beast's side. Goht roared, and tried to buck them off. Sonic climbed up, little by little, until he reached the top. Falcon jumped off his head, and onto Goht's back.

"Take this!" Falcon shouted. Falcon quickly began to spin his body at a high speed. His foot began to drill into Goht's back.

"How about this!?" Sonic plunged his sharp fins into the beasts back.

Goht roared in pain, and began to try and buck the two warriors off. When it realized it was unsuccessful, it lowered it's head, and it's body began to glow.

"Whoa!" Sonic yelled, as a blast of light launched him and Falcon off of Goht's back.

Now Ike came roaring past them. Suddenly his form began to contort; it became more slim, like some kind of transformation. Spikes suddenly jutted out from all over his body. He began to move even faster, quickly catching up to Goht.

"Wow, who knew he could do that?" Sonic asked.

"It's probably because we aren't your average people." Falcon laughed, which sounded like some type of squeaky toy.

Goht roared, as Ike sped after him. Suddenly, black bombs began to shoot out of his back. For each bomb that exploded, a darkened vortex swirled in it's place.

"Be careful of those Ike!" Sonic shouted.

Ike, finally getting the hang of rolling, narrowly dodged each bomb. Finally, he crashed into Goht's body, piercing him with the deadly spikes.

Goht roared, and fell to the ground. It had fallen due to the immense pain in it's leg, but it was not ready to die yet.

"Hurry, attack him now!" Kafei shouted, running towards the fallen foe.

Sonic leapt into the air, and stabbed his fins into the creature's back. Kafei quickly copied Sonic's technique, except he used his dagger. Ike's huge body came down on Goht like a ton of bricks, darkened body.

"What should I do!?" Falcon yelled. Spinning was not very effective against such a monster.

"Do something! He's starting to get up!" Sonic shouted.

Falcon panicked, looking around for some kind of answer. "Aw screw this!" Falcon shouted. He leapt towards the monster's face, arm pulled back. "Falcon Punch!" he squeaked. The punch, although small, still contained enormous force. A burning bird crashed into the head, breaking it off the rest of the body.

Goht released one last roar, and his body simply faded away. The mask fell to the floor with a small thud.

"Nice punch Falcon!" Sonic(kneeling down) hit his fist with Falcon's nub, creating a hollow knock.

"Of course! What else could you expect from someone like me? The body doesn't matter, as long as the spirit is strong!" Falcon shouted.

"Did we win?" Ike asked.

"I guess round one goes to us." Sonic laughed, holding Goht's mask. "Once again, nice punch there, Captain Pipsqueak."

"Of course, Fish Breath." Falcon laughed.

"Wow, that was exhilarating!" Kafei gasped.

"You'll get used to it." Sonic grinned.

"Aww, this round's over already!?" The child suddenly appeared out of thin air. "I cant believe you guys won that! I thought you were a bunch of push-overs! Oh well! Time to start the next one!" He clapped his hands together.

"Wait, we don't even get a break? I feel nauseous." Ike moaned.

"Nope! Now let's go!" The child snapped his fingers, and once again the group was swallowed by a vortex.

"This is why I hate childre–n!" Falcon shouted, as they were sucked in.

* * *

X and Sigma now sat on a comfy couch in a living room that was part of an enormous flying ship. X slowly sipped some tea that he had been given. Sigma just sat with his arms crossed. They had been taken here by their new "Friends", as X had called them. Sigma opted for the title "Annoyances."

"Isn't this amazing Sigma!" X gushed. "This drink is made with the leaves of a plant! It's marvelous!"

"Bah! Who cares." Sigma frowned.

"Well that's a little rude." teased a small girl with enormous green pigtails. "Why can't you behave like your nice friend over there." She pointed to X. This girl was known as Yuna, as X and Sigma had learned.

"Feh. You organics and your silly little delicacies." Sigma growled.

"Hey! I'm just as organic as you are. Just more advanced." She laughed.

"Really?" Sigma and X turned to her.

"Yes, Yuna and I are not organic life." the girl with short green hair said. Her name was Sera, she had somewhat of a short temper. "We are no more than creations, made by our master."

"I knew their tech seemed familiar." Sigma whispered to X. "It's like they're future versions of what reploids will become." He turned to Yuna. "And where were you created? Was it on this planet? In a lab?"

"We were made in Elysium. A floating mechanical utopia that orbits this planet."

"Interesting. Sounds like a utopia to me." Sigma grinned. "It's nice that you're more advanced and all, but X and I have combat capabilities you couldn't dream of." He gave a smug look.

"What!? I'll show you! You outdated piece of scrap metal!" Sera was held back by Yuna, while Sigma gave her a large smile.

"So, what are your names?" The girl dressed in red changed the subject. She was known as Roll, she was a very kind person, yet she kept giving X an unusual look.

"Yeah, you guys have been given all this hospitality. So let's hear some answers." The brown haired girl demanded. Her name was Tron, despite her manners she was nice at heart(X was good at perceiving people's inner nature), but she gave X similar looks.

"I'm Sigma, make sure to remember it." Sigma replied in a rude tone.

"My name is X, Megaman X." X said in a polite voice.

"No way!" Roll gasped. "Just like the Megaman from the games!"(Roll named Megaman after the name of her favorite video game hero. Seeing as they have the original, I figure X exists too.)

"Games?" X asked.

"No.. Never mind, it's nothing." Her cheeks were flushed.

"It's just that you look a lot like the Megaman we know." Tron gave X a close look.

"Megaman you know?" X and Sigma gave them an odd look.

"Well, I built Megaman's armor, and named him after the Megaman from the games. So it's natural they look alike." Roll explained.

"Oh, so that's it." Tron said.

"But you and him seem to be of similar models." Yuna noted.

"Really?" X asked, curiosity in his voice.

"Yes, although his is more advanced. He was probably based off of your model." Sera inspected X. "Although, for some reason, you two seem to be stronger than most advanced models. Why is that?"

"X and I are just special, that's all." Sigma laughed.

"That's interesting though, similar technology." X was wrapped in thought.

"Let's forget about all of that for a moment." Roll suggested. "Do you two know what those shadows were?"

"We just found out a moment ago." X sighed. "They known as Formless. They were following the commands of a warrior who goes by the name of Metaknight."

"So this "Metaknight" is their leader." Tron stroked her chin.

"Not exactly." Sigma cut in. "He said he was following the orders of a man called Ganondorf, and that he was part of an organization called Exodus."

"Yes. He said they wanted to rule all the worlds." X sighed again.

"All the worlds!" Roll seemed taken aback. "What kind of crazy idea is that?"

"I know, this Exodus disgusts me. What evil intentions." X growled.

"Ah yes, I wanted to ask about something." Sigma interjected. "Those ruins of yours, what are they?"

"To put it simply, they are structures left by the ancients." An old voice chimed in. The man known as Barrell slowly walked into the room. "They are discarded technology that the ancients used before creating Elysium." He pointed to Yuna and Sera, who each nodded.

"Metaknight said something important was in the ruins here." X began to think. "We should probably find out what Exodus is looking for, and get it before they do."

"But we don't know how to even get inside those blasted ruins." Sigma pointed out.

"Oh! That's easy. You need a digger's license." Roll held out a small card.

"Digger's license?" X gave the card a strange look.

"Yes. It's what people who search the ruins use to access them." Roll explained. "You can use this one, we won't need to explore any ruins for a while." Roll's face saddened.

X took the card, and gave her a worried look. "Is something the matter? You seem upset."

"Oh don't worry about it!" Yuna quickly cut in. She got close to X, and whispered in his ear. "Someone close to her has gone missing recently. On top of that, her mother, who she hasn't seen since she was a child, is currently in a deep sleep."

"Oh!" X seemed to be ashamed with himself. "I'm very sorry then. Sigma and I should probably head to the ruins now."

"Yeah, I was getting bored of all this organic stuff anyways." Sigma gave the fish tank an evil glare.

"You two be careful now." Barrell warned. "The ruins are full of dangerous Reaverbots, not to mention booby-traps."

"I wish we could go with you, but we're still working on a suitable space vehicle." Tron sighed.

"Oh yes, you mentioned that earlier." X said. "Sigma, do you still have those blueprints?"

"What? Yeah I've got them right here." Sigma pulled out a large piece of paper.

"Perfect." X took the paper from Sigma, and handed it to Roll. "These are the blueprints for our ship. The materials it uses are probably obsolete in this world, so it shouldn't be too hard to build."

"Let me see." Roll's eyes scanned over the paper, her face lit up into a smile. "This! This could work!" She pulled X into a death hug. "Thank you!"

"Ugh! No...problem." X wheezed out. After extracting himself from the hug, he turned to everyone. "We'll see you later, after we explore the ruins."

"Ok then. We have to get to work on the ship anyways." Tron smiled, and gave a wave.

"Make sure not to get killed." Yuna gave a carefree laugh.

"Although, maybe Sigma should lead." Sera cruelly suggested.

Sigma made a face at her.

"We'll see you all later." Barrell waved.

"Yeah, good luck!" Roll happily waved goodbye.

A few minutes later, X and Sigma stood in front of the tall building, as it's door slowly dragged open.

"I'm glad we made some friends." X smiled, as he thought of their new company.

"Feh, that makes one of us." Sigma frowned. "And what's with those Servbots? I swear that their eyes followed me around the room. And that little robotic monkey. Always dancing, and staring at us."

A loud thud sounded, as the door finally slid out of the way. Behind it lay a vast hallway.

"Well, let's get moving." X smiled, as he began to walk inside.

"Yeah, yeah." Sigma muttered, and followed suit.

The door behind them slowly drew closed. But before it finished, a small figure appeared out of nowhere, his cape waving, as he removed it off his body. The figure glanced left and right, before darting inside, an instant before the door slammed shut.

* * *

"How long have we been walking?" Link complained. Saria and he had been traveling down a deep corridor for what seemed like hours.

"I don't know, but this darkness creeps me out." Saria shivered. She was to Link's left, walking alongside him.

"Well, let's talk along the way to make it seem shorter." Link suggested.

"Sure!" Saria seemed happy about this idea.

"Well, what do you think of all that's happened so far?" Link started with a large subject.

"I think it's a little overwhelming. I mean, save all the worlds? Just saving the Kokiri Village from the Formless was hard enough. But I know that we have to do it. We can't just let Ganondorf win."

Link gave a thoughtful look. "Yeah, I guess we feel the same about this."

"Well we always did have a lot in common. Maybe that's why we became such good friends." She laughed.

"Well it can't just be that. Otherwise we wouldn't have been great friends with...Vaati." Link suddenly sighed.

Saria gave Link a sad look. "I know. I miss him too." She looked downwards. "It seems like just yesterday, when we tried to see who could climb the tallest tree."

Link gave a small smile. "Yeah, I remember that he had that medicine on hand for when we fell. It seems like he was always looking out for us."

"Remember how he taught you to fight with a sword?" She smiled.

"Yeah, and how he thought I was a natural at it?" Link grinned.

"That's just because you kept trying to land a hit on him until you passed out." Saria giggled.

"Hey! I'll have you know it was because of the hit I landed on him just before that." Link said in a matter-of-fact tone. "What about the time that you put a frog in his hat?" Link accused.

"I was just keeping it there until I found a better home for it!" Saria blushed.

"Yeah whatever! I still remember the look on his face, when his hat leapt off his head." Link burst out laughing.

"Yeah, I didn't know he could scream like that." Saria began to laugh too.

"Don't worry Saria." Link straightened up. "We'll get to the bottom of this."

Saria nodded her head. "Don't worry, I know we will."

"Let's see, what else? What do you think of our new teammates?" Link asked.

"They're great! Although, I was pretty surprised that Geno took the body of that puppet we found."

"You're telling me!? How do you think I felt when he just started talking out of the blue?"

Saria giggled again. "So that's what all the noise was that morning."

"Yeah, but overall Geno's a pretty cool guy. He could loosen up a little though."

"He's probably just worried about the quest, that's all." Saria suggested.

"Yeah, I know. But what do you say we pull a little prank on him next time?" Link grinned.

"Sounds good." Saria gave the same grin.

"How about Megaman? Think he's a good guy?" Link asked.

"Yeah, he's really nice." Saria smiled. "All the Kokiri girls had a big crush on him while he was there."

"Really?" Link asked. "No wonder they followed him everywhere!"

"Yeah, I think it might have been because he looked so much older than all of us, or maybe just because he's so nice. All I really know is that sometimes it got so bad, that he had to hide from them." She snickered.

"Really!? That's hilarious!" Link laughed. "It's hard to believe that he's technically just a robot though." Link thought.

"I don't think he's just some kind of robot." Saria thought. "I think he's just as real as everyone else."

"Yeah." Link thought about it. "You're definitely right about that. I hope he can see his home soon."

"Me too." Saria's face took on another sad look. "Link?"

"Yeah?" Link looked over.

"I'm sorry."

"Huh? Sorry about what?"

Saria sniffed a few times. "You know, that you got hurt because of me."

"What!?" Link was startled. "Saria it wasn't your fault. It was me who jumped in the way. There was probably a million better ways to have done that."

A few tears fell from Saria's eyes. "No it wasn't!" She was mad now, self-hatred in her voice. "If I had been more careful, you wouldn't have gotten hurt!"

"And if Metal Sonic was a good guy, then we could have just been friends! Stop being ridiculous!" Link shouted back.

"This isn't the time for jokes. You could have died! And for what!? I didn't ask you to save me!" She was in a frenzy now.

Link grit his teeth. "And if I didn't, than you would have died! That's a good enough reason for me Saria! And guess what!? We're both here!" He began to calm down. "We're both still here, Saria."

Saria sniffled a few more times. "I'm sorry Link. I'm so sorry. I'm really happy that you protected me. It was really brave of you."

Link blushed, and tried to brush off the compliment. "It was nothing, really."

"I'd already lost Vaati. I wouldn't know what to do if I lost you too." She sobbed.

Link resolutely stopped in front of her. He wrapped his arms around the surprised Saria, and drew her into a tight hug. "Saria, there's no way I'd **ever** leave you behind. Ok?" He closed his eyes, as she sobbed. "Even if we can't get Vaati back, I will always be here for you."

Slowly, Saria's sobbing became lesser. "I know, I just get worried sometimes." She gave a smile, and hugged Link back. "Of everyone I know, you're the one I can't lose."

Link blushed, and quickly pulled out of the hug. "Wh-What's with you? Saying these mushy things." He turned around, and began to walk again. "Come on, let's go."

Saria looked at Link's retreating back, gave a small giggle, and chased after him. "I hope Geno and Megaman are getting closer too!"

_Meanwhile, with Megaman and Geno._

"Hey Geno? What do you think of our quest?"

"... We must accomplish it at all costs."

"Oh, I thought so too."

"Good."

"Yep..." Megaman heaved a sigh, before the long silence started once again.

* * *

Zelda and Impa stood with Marth, Kirby, and Ness before the Castletown Gate.

"Well I guess it's time that we set off for our journey Milady." Marth said to Zelda.

"Don't worry about us Princess! We'll be back in no time!" Ness gave a thumbs-up.

"Faiyohh." Kirby held the guidebook in his hands.

"Will you even be able keep that with you Kirby?" Marth asked with a concerned look.

Kirby opened his mouth wide, and put the book inside. He reached his hands back in, and pulled the book out again. He repeated this process several times before, leaving the book inside, hitting a hand against his chest, and giving a reassuring "Fai!".

"O...k then. I guess you'll be fine." Ness said in shock.

"We thank you, Miss Impa, for explaining about Hyrule for us." Marth bowed to Impa. "Your information will be a great help on our journey."

"Think nothing of it. I was happy to help people such as yourselves." Impa bowed back to Marth.

"Will you three be ok?" Zelda asked, a look of concern on her face.

"Of course!" Ness laughed. "We can take whatever this journey throws at us."

"Hmm." Kirby nodded, a serious look in his eyes.

"Do not worry Milady, we are all quite able." Marth smiled.

"Good, we have high hopes for you." Zelda smiled back.

"Alright then." Impa nodded. "As decided; Ness will set out for the Kokiri's Emerald, Marth will go to obtain the Zora's Sapphire, and Kirby will journey for the Goron's Ruby."

The three warriors nodded their approval.

"This journey might prove to be harder than expected. So be on your guard." Impa warned.

"But of course." Marth waved. "We will return shortly then. Farewell for now."

"Yep, we'll see you guys soon." Ness gave a large smile.

"Fai Fai Faiyoh!' Kirby waved both of his hands.

"I think I'm beginning to actually understand him. It worries me." Ness whispered to Marth, who nodded his head as well.

"Goodbye! See you soon!" Zelda shouted, as she and Impa waved to the warriors.

The three waved back, before waving to each other, and heading their own way.

* * *

**Dependence.**

**The need of someone else is simply natural.**

**One to help you through times of need.**

**Some claim that it is a trait of the weak.**

**Yet, isn't it weak to fear help from others.**

**Independence is nothing to be ashamed of.**

**It shows that you can stand on your own two feet.**

**Yet, times may come when yourself isn't enough,**

**and in times like that, it's always good to have someone there for you.**

* * *

And that concludes another chapter in Alpha Odyssey.

Did you enjoy this one? I had a few worries, but they went away, as I started to type. I hope there's nothing particularly OC in this chapter either. I still need some punctuation work apparently.

Geno doesn't seem like the best conversation partner for a long trip. Ike could use a few rolling pointers from Sonic. Falcon's punch doesn't depend on his body, it depends on his spirit! Kirby can store just about anything in his mouth. X is fascinated by organic things, as you may have noticed by now. Link and Saria patched up any worries between them, and had a cute little moment.

I'm not sure exactly how far I'm gonna develop Shadow, and Megaman Volnutt's group(Roll, Tron, Yuna, Sera, Barrell). How important they'll become is uncertain. If they do take on major importance however, then it will be quite some time before it actually happens.

I hope the battle scene was ok. I just felt like having some fun with it. And hurray for Kafei not being useless! He can slash stuff!

Mario and Bowser's meeting was fun to write. The early part of that section should have let you know where they were, and just who the talking group was. But what could Mario have wanted from Bowser? And who are these "Contacts"? Whoooo knooows?

Well, I hope this chapter didn't blow terribly.

Please R&R, and let's continue our adventure together.


	10. Keys

Nothing owning. Sorry about the lateness people. I'll try to make the next chapter come out a lot faster. So please read and enjoy.

TheShadowSyndicate: Yeah, Mewtwo is a fantastic villain, although I just realized something. When I convert the file to FF, Mewtwo loses his italics. He's supposed to talk like _this. _I'll be working on that from now on. As for your story, well you have quite a few don't you. You also have a good amount of X-overs. So I should have just said Stor**ies**. When I am done, do you have a particular one I should read?

Darth Necron: Thanks, I was hoping the story was interesting to some people. As for the character thing, I can only say that I still haven't reached full steam yet. I'm saving more characters for the right time. And that time won't be for a while. New villains will start sprouting up constantly though. And yes, it is OOT Link. The other Link's will definitely have purpose in this story, and **I can't say that they'll all serve the same purpose**(Foreshadowing Mwehehehe).

--

Mario(Cont.): He seems to have many contacts, as to know what is happening in many of the worlds. Due to the powers he gained from his journeys in Mario Galaxy, he is able to traverse planets with ease. His many journeys have acquainted him with many different people.

The Chaos Emeralds: These seven jewels hold immense power. They were scattered across the worlds when Ike's powerful attack scattered them. Not everyone can use the power's these emeralds hold. Only Sonic, Shadow, and certain robots made by Robotnik can harness their true energy. Why it is so, is still unknown.

Shadow: Also known as the Ultimate Life Form. He was created by Gerald Robotnik, designed to be perfect. It is said that he looks similar to Sonic because Gerald saw an ancient mural depicting (Super)Sonic saving the world. In his veins runs the blood of the evil alien Black Doom. Shadow had a hatred of humans due to the killing of his companion Maria during a raid on his birthplace: Space Colony Ark. Although Shadow has finally become more stable, he still doesn't trust anyone other than himself.

Magic: Magic is a mysterious, yet powerful force. It is unsure what exactly magic is, yet it is a large and varied driving force for many worlds. To be specific: Magic is divided into many branches. One example is the magic of the Goddesses, passed down by the Great Fairies. Another would be the ancient teachings of magic, used by priests, bishops, and sages. There are many types of magic out there, yet each type shares some similarities with others.

Pokemon: A Pokemon is somewhat of an enhanced animal. Nobody is quite sure of their origins. However, some theorize they came from outer space! Each Pokemon possesses powerful abilities that they will learn as they grow stronger. Pokemon are often caught, and used in combat by those known as "Pokemon Trainers". Whether Pokemon have always inhabited regions like Kanto and Johto, or whether there is a Pokemon planet somewhere is still unknown.

--

The darkened corridor seemed to stretch forever. Every single part of it was identical to the part before. It could lead one to believe if this corridor ever ended. The darkness was utter silence, so void of sound, that it seemed to scream nothingness. Yet, despite this darkness, the two children trudged on.

"Do you think we're almost to the end?" Link panted, out of breath. Small beads of sweat dripped down his face, and onto the undisturbed floor.

"We have to be." Saria was in the same condition. "I don't think we can go much further."

"I know." Link panted again. "We've talked about everything I can think of. Even our place in the universe!"

"Yeah I know." Saria said sadly. "Coughdestinycough!" She coughed out.

"Yeah, whatever." Link flared up.

"Oh hey look!" Saria shouted. She pointed her finger straight ahead, where a large door towered above them.

"Finally!" Link shouted. He ran up to the door, and put his hands on it. "Let's go inside." He pushed on the door. His happy mood faltered when the door refused to open. "What's with this thing!? It won't open!" He took out his sword, and slashed the door several times.

"How can this be!? It's a dead end." Saria sighed, and dropped to her knees.

"So we have to go back!?" Link was furious.

"Are you trying to open that door?" An odd sounding voice reached the children's ears.

"Who's there?" Saria asked, looking around in surprise.

"Show yourself!" Link demanded, hand tight on the Kokiri Sword.

"Over here, children." The voice was that of a woman's this time.

Link and Saria turned towards the voice, and saw a figure next to the door. It was a man, at least, they thought it was.

He was garbed in a dark black robe, a red crucifix emblazoned on the center. Atop of his head sat a small black cap that fit perfectly to his head. In his hands he held a gnarled piece of wood as a cane. His face was very old looking, yet he still seemed to have a spark of life in him.

"Who are you?" Link asked.

"Link!" Saria gasped. She pointed a shaky hand towards the man's left shoulder.

Where there should have been just a normal robed shoulder, flesh and skin twisted together. Atop all this twisted flesh, an old looking face rested; eyes blankly staring at Link and Saria. Also unusual, were the small wings on the man's back.

"Ah!" Link shouted in surprise, and took a few steps back.

"Oh my no. Don't be afraid children." The man spoke. "We mean you no harm."

"We!? Just what are you!?" Link pointed his sword at the man.

"Calm yourself children!" The voice of a woman came from the face on the man's shoulder. "Listen to what we have to say!"

"Link, I think we should hear them out." Saria whispered to Link.

Link stared at Saria for a moment, before reluctantly sheathing his sword.

"Thank you child." The man smiled. "I am Thummim, and my companion here," he gestured towards his shoulder, "is known as Urim."

"Just, what, are you?" Saria asked.

"To put it simply, we are a twisted creature, a False Angel." The man smiled.

"Both of us share this body." Urim added.

"False Angel?" Saria asked.

"This is not important. At least, not now." The man waved off the question. "What matters is the task at hand." He gestured towards the door. "These children were trying to get in. Were they not, Urim?"

"I would most certainly say they were, Thummim" Urim gave a small laugh.

"Well we are the only ones here who still know how to open this gate, aren't we?" Thummim's grin spread from ear to ear.

"Most assuredly yes."

"Enough of this!" Shouted Link. "How do we open it!?"

"I could tell you..." Thummim gave a small whine. "But, I'm so hungry that I can't remember." He dramatically put a hand to his head.

"Yes indeed, my stomach is so-o empty." Urim whined.

"I think these guys want food." Saria whispered. "Don't you have any forest mushrooms left?" She asked.

Link fished in his small rucksack for a minute, before pulling out a large toadstool. "Will this do?" He handed the fungi over to the man.

Thummim stared at the mushroom for a moment, then in an instant, he tore into it. He ate it with no pause, Urim also biting off chunks. "Munchy crunchy munch munch munch!" He said with a voice full of relish. "Ah... My stomach is-."

"Full." Urim also sounded quite content.

Link and Saria stared in shocked disgust at the two. After a moment, the two finally snapped back to reality.

"Will you tell us how to open the door now?" Saria tried to ask politely, but she could not keep a hint of disgust from her voice.

"Why of course!" Thummim clapped his hands together. "After all, we were the ones who locked it. Right Urim?"

"Certainly Thummim. I suppose you should give it to them."

Thummim's smile finally faltered. "I suppose you're right." He held out a large orb. This orb shined a magnificent glow; it was warm, and the light spoke of true brilliance. "This is his. Or should I say: this is **him**." He seemed almost saddened when he spoke.

"What do you mean?" Link asked, as he took the orb into his hands.

"What do we mean? I wonder." He tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Perhaps it is important. Perhaps it is not important."

"Don't fuss over the details child." Urim urged Link. "Just hold it up to that door."

Link shrugged, and looked to Saria; who also had a puzzled look on her face. Link walked up to the door, and held the sphere in the air. Link gasped, as the orb gave a bright flash, and the door slid open.

"It worked!" Saria clapped her hands together.

"Wow! It really did! Hey than-." Link stopped talking when he realized that only Saria and himself remained.

"Where'd they go!?" Saria gasped in shock.

"_We gave that sphere to you due to the resolve we sensed from you. You may keep that sphere. Think of it as a gift for passing our test. It may, or may not, be important. Who knows?" _Thummim's voice echoed in the vast hallway.

"_If you see any of our friends, mention our name to them." _Urim's voice began to fade.

"_Don't worry, you'll know if it's them. Now good luck to you, may you save all our worlds."_

"_Yes. Goodbye, Little Link and Saria." _The hallway faded into silence once again.

"How did they know our names!?" Link was flabbergasted.

"I'm... not sure." Saria was also dumbstruck. Just who were those people? Were they sent by Mario? How could they derive so much about them just from a small conversation?

"Well, let's go inside." Link suggested, putting the bright sphere into his rucksack.

As opposed to the hallway, the room was brightly lit, and despite it's large size, you could see all four corners. The tiles were pure white, if not for the shadows, you could not distinguish where the walls were. The source of the rooms light was a large glowing form in the very center of the room.

"What is that?" Saria pointed at the light being.

The figure was not particularly tall. It stood on four legs, and had a long tail that lazily drifted behind it. It's entire body was bathed in a golden light. It stared at Link and Saria, judging them.

"I think it's some kinda wolf." Link whispered to Saria.

"I have been waiting for you." The wolf spoke in a calm, yet powerful voice.

"Who are you?" Saria asked.

"That is not important." The wolf slowly walked closer. "I was sent here by Mario. He told me that I needed to see if these new heroes were up to the task of defeating Ganondorf."

"Mario sent you here!?" Link shouted.

"Yes, he wanted me to test you. I will allow you two passage into the next room. If you prove yourselves worthy, that is." Bright light shot from his body, and when it faded, he was vastly different. He now stood far above Link and Saria. He was garbed in golden armor, a round shield in one hand, a magnificent sword in the other. Between pieces of armor, one could see the ancient bones that held this warrior together. "Now come at me! We have much work to do!" He held his sword in a ready position.

"Megaman, are you there?" Link asked, checking if the communicator worked.

"Gahh! Yeah, I'm here. Geno and I are a little busy though. We're fighting some kind of ancient warrior. We'll have to talk later!" Megaman's voice buzzed in over the communicator.

"You are too?" Link asked. He got no response in return.

"I have the ability to split my form as I see fit. That is how I can test all of you." The warrior explained. He held a hand in front of himself, and gestured for an attack. "No more distractions! Let us begin!"

Link and Saria only shared one quick look, before they charged at the tall warrior.

* * *

"Where are we this time!?" Sonic shouted.

The group stood in a large room. They stood atop a large blue platform, surrounded by water. The walls were made of stone, they looked similar to cave walls. Parts of the ground under the water were several beautiful colors, perhaps made of abalone.

"Where's that kid?" Falcon asked, looking around. "I thought he'd be right here with us."

"I suppose he's decided to make himself scarce." Ike said in an unsure tone. "Maybe he didn't want to stay here for too long." He stroked his chin thoughtfully. "But, why?"

"Maybe the creature is already in this room." Kafei suggested.

"Well then, where is it?" Sonic asked.

**Splash!**

A humongous form burst forth from the water. Water rained down upon the group, as the figure barreled towards them. The creature crashed into Ike, knocking his heavy body to the floor. It was a dark creature, it's body the same shade as Goht's. It appeared to be a giant fish, large fins on the side, and a large powerful tail. It's green eyes stood out from the rest of the body, staring at it's new prey. On the front of the beast, a mask covered a small portion of the creature.

"It's a giant fish!" Falcon shouted.

The creature cleared the platform, and landed in the water on the other side. It's large body was lost to the heroes, as the creature submerged itself.

"I'll repay that cowardly attack in kind!" Ike shouted, as he sprang to his feet, and began to run towards the water.

"No Ike!" Kafei leapt in front of Ike. "Gorons cannot swim! You'll drown!"

"Damn!" Ike slammed his fist into the ground. "What am I supposed to do then!?"

"Can I go in after him?" Falcon asked. "I mean, I can't I like, float on water, or something?"

Kafei shook his head. "Unfortunately, Deku Scrubs can only leap on the surface of water a few times. They are also unable to swim."

"Tch! Is there **anything** good about this body!?" Falcon shouted.

"Well then, I guess that leaves..." Sonic faded off, as everybody turned to look at him. "Me!?" He pointed a finger at himself. "I don't do good with water!"

**Thud!Thud!Thud!**

The platform shook, as the beast crashed into it again and again. The heroes stumbled from the monstrous impact.

"We have to move quick!" Kafei shouted. He began to push the struggling Sonic towards the water's edge.

"No way!" Sonic planted his feet on the ground, halting his movement.

"Just go!!" Falcon roared. He leapt into the air, and kicked Sonic on the back.

"Ah!" Sonic shouted, as he fell into the water. He quickly surfaced, and began to splash around wildly. "Help, help! I'm Drowning!"

"Sonic! Even if you can't swim, Zoras can breathe underwater!" Kafei shouted, while Ike and Falcon shook their heads.

"What?" Sonic stopped flailing. He sunk down underwater, and to his surprise: he could breathe! "This is great!" Sonic shouted. "No more fear of water for me!" He began to swim at a high speed, bending his body like a dolphin would. "Swimming comes so natural! I love this! All the fear is gone!"

"Graaw!" The colossal fish charged towards Sonic, it's mouth opened wide.

"The fear's back!!" Sonic shouted, as he swam full burst; frantically trying to escape his hunter.

The beast grew ever closer, it's large gnashing teeth hungry to tear into it's tasty prey.

"You think you can catch me!?" Sonic shouted. "Let me show you why I'm the fastest!" He began to kick his feet at amazing speed. His legs still remained incredibly fast from his normal form. Although he could not run like he used to, in water: they could be used perfectly. He jetted forward at an incredible velocity. He sliced through the water, making huge waves on the surface. In hardly any time, he was behind the monstrous creature.

"Sonic! Cut him with your fins!" Ike shouted.

"Good idea!" Sonic flashed a thumbs up. "Take this!" He sliced the creature's entire left side, before jetting ahead.

The creature roared, as it thrashed about. A large gash ran along the creature's entire length.

"Good shot Fish Sticks!" Falcon laughed.

Suddenly, the creature stopped moving. It floated in place, unmoving.

"Did we defeat it?" Falcon asked.

"No. It can't be that easy." Kafei whispered.

The beast opened it's large mouth. Dozens of smaller dark fish swarmed out of the mouth. Several turned, and darted after Sonic. The rest of the fish shot above the water. They hovered in the air for a moment, before dashing at the other heroes at incredible speed.

"Look out!" Kafei alerted the others.

"Ha! This is nothing." Falcon laughed. He leapt into the air, slamming a fish into the ground with his landing. Several more came at him, but he simply spun around, deflecting each one.

"Agreed, this is child's play." Ike boomed his agreement. He grabbed two in his hands, and crushed them together. "No offense Kafei." He laughed.

"None taken." Kafei laughed, as he cut one of the fish to pieces.

"These things are fast!" Sonic shouted. He was being closely tailed by two of the fish. "Try this on!" He shouted. He suddenly halted his movement, turned around, and held his fins in front of him.

"Sonic be careful!" Kafei shouted.

"Bring it on!" Sonic shouted. Suddenly, tendrils of electricity shot out, and surrounded his body.

The fish crashed into the electric barrier, and were incinerated on contact.

"Whoa! Didn't know I could do that!" Sonic shouted.

"That's a trait that only Zora with high magical potential have." Kafei explained.

"Graaaw!" The monster roared. All of it's kin were now dead. It switched it's sights away from Sonic, and leapt towards Ike again.

"Ike look out!" Sonic shouted from the water.

"Not this time!" Ike shouted. He slammed both feet into a wide stance, and held his arms in front of him. He caught the monstrous fish head on. "It's time that you reaped what you sowed!" Ike shouted. He held the beast over his head, and slammed it into the ground with a move similar to a wrestler's suplex.

"Nice!" Falcon flashed a thumbs up.

"Beautiful!" Sonic gave a laugh. "Are you trying for wrestling now?"

"Impressive." Kafei seemed a little shell shocked.

The beast was heavily wounded. It quickly wriggled back into the water. It would have to feed. It turned it's sights on the distracted Sonic. It roared towards him, mouth open once again.

"Sonic! Get out of there!" Kafei shouted.

"You must be crazy! I'm ending this now!" Sonic shouted. He darted towards the creature, ready to meet it head on. As he neared the creature, he surrounded his body with his newfound barrier. "**Piercing Bolt**!" He shouted, as he entered the creatures mouth, and tore out of the other side.

The fish roared in pain, and fell silent. The mask on it's face floated upwards, as the body faded away.

"Hey! I got it!" Sonic shouted, holding the mask in his hand.

"Oh yeah! One more victory for us!" Falcon squeaked.

"And only one more to go." Ike boomed.

"Finally, I'll get my mask back!" Kafei smiled.

"No fair no fair!" The masked child appeared from seemingly nowhere, his body floating in the air. He flailed his arms and legs wildly, like some sort of tantrum. "You even defeated Dark Gyorg! Stupid Blue Hair, stupid Fish Face, Stupid Rock, Stupid Helmet!" He continued to spout insults.

"Stupid?" Falcon seemed heartbroken. "My helmet isn't stupid, right guys?"

Falcon's moment made Ike slap a palm to his own face in disbelief. This felt similar to being hit with a wrecking ball. "Ouch! I'll make a note not to do that again." Ike muttered, hoping nobody had noticed.

"Hah! Bring on the next one! We're ready to win this!" Sonic pointed at the child.

"Fine, but you don't know what you're getting into!" The child laughed. "It's time for the last game! Let's go!" He snapped his fingers once again, and another portal began to suck the heroes in.

"No more games! Let's do this! I'll teach you to call my helmet stupid!" Falcon punched a fist into the air.

The group was pulled in by the vortex, leaving an empty room behind.

* * *

"_You, it can't be. I thought I was rid of you for eternity!" _Mewtwo's thoughts were panicked.

"I already told you Mewtwo: I will become the world's greatest Pokemon master, and that means I'll definitely catch you!" Red held out a small red and white sphere. "Jolteon! You're up first!" He threw the sphere into the air, it opened up, and a beam of red light shot out.

Where the beam hit the ground, a creature materialized.

It was no bigger than a large dog. It's fur was golden, or more like Electric Yellow, although it's jagged mane and underbelly were both white. It's large eyes glared at Mewtwo. It was ready for battle.

"... But first thing's first." Red muttered. He pulled out another sphere, turned around, and threw it.

"Ack!" Shadow shouted, as the sphere hit him square in the forehead. "What the hell was that about!?" He shouted, as the sphere hit the ground.

Red stared at him, and then the still sphere on the ground. He seemed to be piecing together what had just happened. "...Oh! You mean... you aren't a Pokemon?" Red seemed somewhat abashed.

"Pokemon!? What the hell is a Pokemon!?" Shadow was spitting mad.

"It's... well it's kind of like a... yeah I'll explain later." Red muttered. "Alright then, Jolteon, Extreme speed!"

"Jolt!" The creature barked. It blasted towards Mewtwo, it's body blurring at the incredible speed.

Mewtwo suddenly disappeared, and reappeared further away. He formed another psychic sphere, and tossed it at Jolteon. Jolteon quickly darted out of the way, and crashed head first into Mewtwo. Mewtwo grabbed Jolteon with his telekinesis, and slammed him into a building. He raced towards the wounded creature, ready for another attack.

"You're forgetting about **me!**" Shadow flew into Mewtwo with a flying kick.

Mewtwo flew backwards, but Shadow quickly teleported behind him, and kicked him into the ground.

"_So... I see that you are capable of teleportation as well." _Shadow could almost feel Mewtwo's smirk.

"Hmph! Of course. And I'm not even at full power." Shadow waved a finger at Mewtwo. "If I had a Chaos Emerald: You'd already be begging for mercy.

"This is a one on one battle." Red put his hand on Shadow's shoulder. "Don't interfere."

"I was here first!" Shadow knocked Red's hand away. "So, you should be the one to stand back."

"I guess we'll see then." Red sighed. "Jolteon! Thunder!"

"Jolt!" Jolteon's fur crackled with electricity. Suddenly, bolts shot from it's body, and into the sky. The sky became full of dark clouds, and thunder began to strike at Mewtwo.

Mewtwo teleported again and again, narrowly dodging each bolt. He dodged a large bolt, and charged another psychic orb in his hands. He flung it forward at Jolteon, but Jolteon quickly jumped above, and continued to call down thunder. Shadow charged at Mewtwo, aiming a kick at his head. The two threw a rapid series of attacks at each other, teleporting in every direction, narrowly dodging the ever-deadly bolts. Mewtwo gained the upper hand, and knocked Shadow into the ground. He now turned his sights to Jolteon, dashing towards him while dodging each attack. His assault was interrupted however, when Shadow teleported behind him once again. Mewtwo had no time to register what was going on.

"Now die!" Shadow shouted. He kicked Mewtwo as hard as he could.

Mewtwo flew forward, before he was struck by a large thunderbolt. He hovered in place while being shocked, shaking from the pure power. Finally, the thunder stopped, and he fell to the ground.

"Jolt!" Jolteon shouted, staring cautiously at Mewtwo. Jolteon growled, as Mewtwo slowly stood up.

"...Good work Jolteon." Red offered Jolteon a smile.

"_Damn! The armor, it's overloaded!" _Mewtwo's thought's were furious and frantic. His armor crackled with it's overdose of electricity. _"That foolish doctor didn't think about something like this!?" _

"Now give up Mewtwo!" Red shouted. "It's time for you to be captured. I want you to see, to see that not all humans are bad!" He stared down at the ground. "You've been doing terrible things, **hurting people**. I know that you aren't bad at heart, so why would you do all of this?" He looked pleadingly towards Mewtwo. "Please Mewtwo, stop this."

Mewtwo stared at Red, he seemed to be shaking slightly."_You think you can change me with those words? I am firm in my decision! What I'm doing, it can't be wrong! I must be right, and I won't stop. No... not yet. Not ever! I still have much to do. I'll be back! Very, very soon." _He disappeared in a blink, away from the conflict.

Jolteon slowly calmed down. Once it was sure that Mewtwo was gone, it bounded over to Red, and rubbed up against him.

"Damn... he got away." Red softly cursed. He turned to Jolteon, and offered it a kind smile. "Great work Jolteon. I'm proud of you." He gently stroked Jolteon's head.

"Jolt." Jolteon softly purred. It was overjoyed at receiving it's master's praise.

"Alright now. Time to return." Red held out the sphere, and Jolteon was sucked back into it by a beam of red light.

"Ok then." Shadow sighed. He pointed a finger at Red. "Now, who the **hell** are you!? How did you call that weird dog to fight for you? And what was that, **thing**!?" he growled, spines bristling.

"... I suppose, I have a lot of explaining to do." Red sighed.

* * *

"Whew! Now **that** was hard!" Sigma wheezed. He and X now stood in a large square room. "I had no idea how hard it was to explore big places like these. I just usually had them built, and let you guys figure them out."

"Yeah, thanks for that." X growled. "I'm just glad we finally got to the end." He gestured his hand about the room. "Or at least, I think this is the end." He inspected a nearby wall carefully. "Huh? That's strange." X frowned.

"What is?" Sigma walked over to X.

"It's just that: this room seems a lot older than the others." X remarked. He ran his hand along the stone wall.

"Hey you're right!" Sigma shouted. "And these walls aren't even any type of metal, it's just stone."

"Why is this room different?" X asked nobody in particular.

"Why don't we ask our little friend here?" Sigma grinned. In an instant, he and X had turned and pointed their weapons at a seemingly empty space.

"How did you know I was here?" Metaknight's voice echoed in the large room. He suddenly appeared before them, his cape fluttered as he unwrapped it.

"One of those Reaverbot things ran past X and me earlier. It never came back in our direction, so we assumed someone was behind us." Sigma grinned.

"So, why did you follow us?" X demanded.

"In a way, yes." Metaknight replied.

"What do you mean?" Sigma sneered.

"I seek the treasure, but it is locked away." Metaknight gestured behind the two.

Sigma cautiously turned around. "Hey X. There's a door over there." Sigma pointed towards the far-side of the room.

A tall, powerful, and very old-looking door towered above them. In front of the large door stood three large pedestals.

"Ha! You'd think we would have noticed it." Sigma chuckled. "So what's behind that door? What's Ganondorf after?" Sigma faced Metaknight once again.

"It isn't what Ganondorf is after." Metaknight admitted. "Instead, it is something that he would never seek. It is something that is capable of defeating Ganondorf."

"Why would you be looking for something like that?" X asked.

"So I will be able to defeat him." Metaknight clenched his fist.

"What!? Now you're trying to kill Ganondorf?" Sigma gave Metaknight a critical look.

"I never wished to serve him in the first place. So I called you two down here with that false story." Metaknight's eyes remained fixed on the two warriors.

"Why?" X asked.

"My actions can be heard and seen by those who are in my ship: The Halberd. Yet, at this depth, they are unaware of my actions. So I needed you two to come here if I was to be able to talk freely with you."

"And why would you need to talk with _us_?" Sigma asked.

Metaknight bowed to the two warriors, his eyes staring down at the ground. "Please! Please, help me fight Exodus!"

"What!?" Sigma shouted. "You try to kill us earlier, and now you ask for our help!?"

"I was unable to talk to you normally above ground, and I needed to know if you two were worthy." Metaknight looked back up. "I originally made up the lie so that I could obtain the treasure here. Ganondorf is born of darkness, and cannot be killed by conventional means." Metaknight spoke in a desperate tone. "I forced my way into the ruins by creating a separate entrance, but I found the treasure was sealed away." He cautiously stood up, and walked over to the large door. He approached the door, and read an inscription that was carved upon it. "This door shall only open when the three Links have been gathered." he read aloud. He walked over to the three pedestals. "Each one of these pedestals have a picture engraved upon them. One is of four identical people, another seems to be of a person dreaming, and the third is of the planets."

"So, you found that you still needed these three "Links" to open the door." X said, piecing the situation together.

"It's odd how the l in "Links" is capitalized." Sigma muttered. "And why not just destroy the door?"

"I have tried, but it is sealed with some type of immense power. Nothing even scratches it." Metaknight shook his head sadly. "Anyways, after I realized I could not get inside, I was preparing to leave, but you two suddenly appeared." He pointed at them. "You two matched the description that Vaati, one of our members, had said cheated him from victory."

"Feh. Sore loser." Sigma muttered, a slight grin on his face.

"I decided that I would need to test your strength, and find a way to contact you in private, so I launched an assault on you." He bowed again.

"But there were others nearby! They could have been hurt too!" X shouted.

"I did not mean to get them involved!" Metaknight bowed repeatedly. "The Formless do not follow commands perfectly, and I am not the only one who controlled that group."

"Wouldn't have mattered to me anyways." Sigma chuckled.

"And you know of everything that happened after that." Metaknight finished.

"So... what do you need us to do?" X asked.

"Are you really gonna trust this guy X?" Sigma looked at X as if he was crazy.

"I want to hear him out first." X silenced Sigma.

"I joined Ganondorf so my world, Dreamland, would not be brutally conquered. I also joined, to find the way to defeat him. This is the only way I know of." He looked back and forth between the two. "I wish for you two to join me, we can find the keys to this door, and save all the worlds!"

"What a sob story." Sigma moaned.

"Alright then." X nodded.

"What!? We're gonna trust him!?" Sigma shouted.

"I will. If you wish to stay behind, then you can." X said in a resolute tone.

"Che! Fine, whatever." Sigma muttered. "I'll tag along. But don't come crying to me when you get a knife in your back."

"Thank you!" Metaknight's tone was one of relief.

"You're not welcome." Sigma muttered.

"So what do we do first?" X asked.

"First, we need to take back my ship." Metaknight said. "The only way I can think of to get you two aboard: is for you to pose as my captives. Once aboard the ship, we'll have to destroy all Formless aboard."

"Prisoners? Sound awfully iffy. Think this over X." Sigma said in a serious tone.

"We've got no other options, we'll do it." X was decisive.

"Thank you. With your help, we'll surely defeat Exodus." Metaknight gave them one last look. "But be careful, the ship is teeming with Formless, and there is even a powerful warrior from Exodus aboard."

"We'll be careful." X assured Metaknight.

"Let's go already." Sigma whined. "I'm tired of this place. Let's hurry up, and crush our enemies." Sigma walked out of the room, eager to face this new foe.

--

**The warriors each seek different keys.**

**Three complete pieces to obtain a wish.**

**Three keys to open a door.**

**Three stones to fulfill a prophecy.**

**Four masks to divert a crisis.**

**Seven Stars to revive the heavens.**

**Seven emeralds to unify the chaos.**

**Yet each warrior is a key themselves.**

**Many many keys, **

**To save the universe.**

**And without these keys,**

**All the worlds shall never be saved.**

* * *

I think I like this overview thing more than the bad poems. Your thoughts?

Sorry about taking so long! I just couldn't get the ideas to flow in the exact way I wanted them to. But I did a lot of thinking, and I finally got this chapter to flow right. I want to assure everybody that this story is in no way "dead".

This chapter was difficult, because it decided much of the story further on. I already know the gist of how this journey goes, but the fine-tuning of it is rather complicated. I want to make sure to avoid plot-holes, to keep it smooth, and overall for it to be enjoyable.

I doubt anybody here knows who Urim and Thummim are. They are from "Baroque", an Atlus game. Their personality always amused me, and I thought they would be suitable for a scene like that. However, will the sphere they gave to Link and Saria be important? I guess you'll just have to live in the dark for now.

I hope there weren't any plot mistakes in the scene with X, Sigma, and Metaknight. I had to go over that scene in my head a million times over, and I even erased how it initially went.

As you may have noticed: Shadow did not pull out any type of gun in his fight. This is a plan I choose to stick with, as I think it's a rather ridiculous concept. However, if people really want him to wield one, then I might consider it.

Red used Jolteon in this battle. Jolteon was always one of my favorites, so he was practically guaranteed. Don't worry though, Red can still hold five other pokemon. I'm not sure what they should be though. I wanna ask you guys to put some input on which pokemon should be in the group, yet I never get any input on that kinda stuff(No offense to my current reviewers.). Just remember that I prefer pokemon from the original one-fifty.

What lies in that locked room? Is it something we all expect? Is it something new? Could I have thought up a more clever way to reveal the keys? Are we ever even gonna open it? Maybe.

The golden wolf/ warrior isn't necessarily the Link you think he is. Unless, you already thought he was a different one. In that case... just play along.

Hehe, Sonic named an attack. I can assure you, it's a habit that I enjoy, and I hope to create many more named-attacks in the future. So forgive the corniness.

Those worrying about Megaman and Geno: they'll probably be in the next chapter. They'll have to square off against the same warrior that Link and Saria are currently fighting.

Ness, Marth, and Kirby's separate journeys should be the main focus of next chapter. I can't guarantee it, but that's how it should be.

Any mistakes? Please feel free to correct me. But please R&R most of all. I don't **need** reviews, but they're very helpful, and also pleasant to read. They help motivate me as well(hint hint).

So, please sit back, and let us continue this adventure together.


	11. The Stones

I still don't own anything.

Alright! So I finally update! If you guys don't know yet. This chapter was supposed to release a few days ago. Unfortunately, due to a problem with WordPerfect, I lost all but the Kirby portion. So I had to rewrite everything else from scratch. At least it made the chapter blend together better. Please enjoy.

Darth Necron: I enjoy Digimon too, but I still can't see the right way to place them in this story. Regardless, a number of their games have appeared on Nintendo systems. So maybe in the future they might get a part. I haven't read your story yet, but I have seen the beginning plot. I avoid reading any story like this one, so that my ideas are my own. But after I finish, I'll probably look it up.

The Shadow Syndicate: Yeah... I know Amaterasu, but I wasn't the biggest fan of Okami. The art and story were great, but the battle system made me yawn. I don't know if I can insert gods into this story anyways...hmmm... oh well. If you aren't too big of a fan of your works, then I'll respect your wishes. Hmm... That Arcanine suggestion sounds pretty good to me, I'm a big fan of Arcanine. Well, we might just see him in the future then.

--

The Three Stones: The Goron's Ruby, The Zora's Sapphire, and The Kokiri's Emerald. These three stones are all treasures of those three races. They are said to have strong connections to the elements: earth, water, and fire. The three seem to serve a mysterious purpose when gathered together.

Kirby: A carefree and gluttonous Star Warrior. Nobody is quite sure what goes on in his mind, but he seems to be a truly good person. He has the ability to copy whatever he eats, and he can store seemingly infinite things in his stomach.

Ness: Despite being a young boy, Ness has already saved his planet from the evil Giygas. Along with his comrades; Paula, Jeff, and Poo; Ness is a very powerful child. He has control of special psychic abilities, or "PSI". Using his mind, he is able to create many interesting abilities. And the limit of these powers, may very well be the limit of his imagination. Although being a little blunt, Ness is a virtuous person. He seeks Metroid Giygas, in order to restore his planet.

* * *

"Excuse me little guy, but are you sure you want to go up there?" The tall guard asked. He stood at attention in front of a large gate.

Behind the gate loomed a tall mountain, a ring of smoke swirling out of it's top.

The guard stared down at the tiny pink warrior, unsure of what to do.

"Hm!" Kirby nodded his head fiercely. He opened his mouth, and pulled out the guidebook given to him by Impa. He flipped through the book, and stopped at the page with a picture of the Goron's Ruby. He showed the page to the guard.

"So... that's what you're after? The ruby?" The guard asked.

Kirby nodded again. He pointed towards the mountain.

"Well, normally we aren't supposed to let people in, but I haven't been told of any big problems recently." He shifted out of the way of the entrance. "Just be careful of the Tektites, and the boulders. Run past them real fast." He gave Kirby a smile.

"Hoh!" Kirby nodded his head in understanding, although he was actually prepared to fight instead. He ran on past the guard, and found himself on a steep trail.

The path was indeed hazardous; giant boulders constantly rolled by, and large four-legged creatures(Tektites) were abundant. The path wound upwards, out of Kirby's sight.

Kirby heaved a large sigh, put the book back in his mouth, and charged up the path.

Several hours, twenty-seven eaten Tektites, thirty eaten boulders, and a small lunch break later: Kirby had reached a large hole in the mountainside.

Kirby looked around, and entered the cave.

The Goron's city was a lively place. Dozens of torches lighted the small metropolis. Carvings of Gorons were present on every wall. A large Goron statue stood tall in a bit down below.

Kirby approached what he thought was a small boulder. He jumped back in surprise when the supposed boulder unfolded and stood up.

"Hey there little guy!" The Goron boomed.

Kirby would have normally been more surprised, but he had read about the Gorons in the guidebook. He waved his hands at the Goron, a smile on his face.

"What brings you to the city of the Gorons?" The Goron inquired, a smile on his round face.

"Un!" Kirby showed the Goron the same page he had shown the guard.

"O–h! You're here for the Goron's Ruby!" The Goron smiled.

"Fai!" Kirby shouted. He put the book away.

"Well we always keep the ruby right over there." He pointed towards a platform, held up by three small ropes.

Kirby looked at the pedestal. He pointed at it, and looked back at the Goron. He smiled when the Goron nodded his head. He jumped up in the air, inhaled a big breath of air, and floated over to the platform. Once he reached the platform, he noticed a small pedestal. However, the pedestal was empty!

"Were you looking for the ruby too?" A voice questioned. Another Goron stood up, right next to Kirby. "I thought I'd come here to get a taste of it. Just a little nibble on the corner."

"Uuuu.." Drool poured out of Kirby's mouth, as he thought of the taste.

"But it was gone when I got here. I heard that Big Brother Darunia took the stone to his chambers." The Goron frowned, and pointed at a stone door, down below.

The drool disappeared from Kirby's mouth, and his eyes began to tear up at the disappointment. Without another sound, Kirby hopped off of the pedestal, and hovered down to the door. He pushed the stone door with all of his might, yet it did not budge.

"Are you trying to see Big Brother Darunia?" Questioned another booming voice. Yet another Goron stood behind Kirby, staring inquisitively at him.

"Huh." Kirby heaved a large sigh. He pointed to the door, and then himself, and then back again.

"I see... Big Brother Darunia has locked himself in his room. And he refuses to open the door until someone sent by the royal family comes here.

"Hah!" Kirby smiled, and pointed to himself again.

"You? You were sent by the royal family?" The goron questioned.

Kirby nodded his head fiercely. His patience was being worn thin by these people.

"Big Brother Darunia! We have someone here who says they were sent by the royal family!" The goron shouted.

A fierce reply shot back from behind the slab. "Oh really? Have him prove it then."

Kirby sighed. Just how was he going to prove it? Suddenly, the answer hit him.

_Impa spoke to all three of the heroes, all seated around a large table. She held an ocarina in her, hands."This is the melody of the royal family, I used to play this for Zelda when she was younger. I call it "Zelda's lullaby" If there are those who question your purpose, simply play this melody for them." She put the ocarina to her lips, and a beautiful melody flowed forth._

"Ah!" Shouted Kirby. He walked forward, onto a small mat before the door. He closed his eyes, and tried his best to mimic the melody he had heard. Even he was surprised at how well he had mimicked it, each note sounded identical to the way Impa had done it.

"...That melody. Alright, you may come in." The great slab slid out of the way, and the entrance finally was open.

Kirby cheered, and then quickly ran inside the room.

The room was quite peculiar, at least to Kirby it was. A large statue of a goron stood tall in the back of the room. A few pots lay on a ledge to Kirby's right. Two large torches lit the room, burning brightly. Two mats lay on the floor, Kirby assumed the closest one was for guests, because another goron stood on the further one.

Darunia seemed much more fearsome than other Gorons. He stood slightly taller than other Gorons. His eyes had a purple tinge to them, unlike the eyes of the other Gorons. His body was lined with large muscles, each arm had the same strange tattoo on it. He had a rough, pointed beard that connected all the way around his head, making it seem more like a main(Kirby couldn't tell whether it was rock, or hair).

"So... why are you here?" Darunia boomed in his powerful voice. His piercing eyes stared hard at Kirby. He seemed to be in a bad mood.

Kirby showed him the picture of the Goron's Ruby.

"Ah... that." Darunia seemed unhappy. "I have no intention of parting with the stone. You may leave." He waved a hand, shooing Kirby away.

Kirby remained still, staring at Darunia. "Hwoo!" He glared at Darunia, and pointed at the picture again.

"I said no!" Darunia roared. "Now leave!" He turned his back on Kirby.

"Psst! Over here." A voice whispered. It was the Goron who Kirby had just talked to a moment ago.

Kirby slowly walked over to the Goron, a questioning look on his face.

"This is supposed to be a secret, but Darunia loves to dance. If you can give him a beat to dance to, then he just might cheer up enough to consider your request." The Goron gave Kirby a wink.

Kirby smiled, and nodded at the Goron. He ran back over to where Darunia still stood. Kirby opened his mouth wid, and stuck his hands inside. He fished around for several seconds, before he pulled out a large microphone. Kirby took a deep breath, and then let loose.

The entire cavern shook at the monstrous noise. Gorons everywhere covered their ears, and curled up into balls. Rocks fell from the ceiling, it seemed like the cave might collapse.

"That's more like it!!" A voice boomed out above the din. "Oh! Oh-oh!" Darunia began to dance, forgetting himself as he flailed his limbs. "Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on!" He danced even more feverishly. "Hot! What a hot beat!" His face broke out into a smile. "Whoooah! Yeeeah! Yahoo!" He shouted, as Kirby finished the last verse.

Kirby attempted to put away the microphone. However, the singing had taken it's toll, and the microphone burst into dust. Kirby heaved another sigh.

"Thank you little man!" Darunia laughed. "That beat took over me, and I just had to dance! My spirits have been lifted! And it's all thanks to you!" A huge grin lit up his face, destroying his fearsome image.

Kirby brushed off the compliment, and pointed to the page again.

"Oh right!" Darunia leaned closer, looking at the picture. "The stone!" He pulled out a crimson stone. "I will give you the Spiritual Stone of Fire, if you perform a favor for me first."

Kirby nodded, eager to complete his quest.

"You see... A while ago, a group called Exodus approached us Gorons. They asked us to join them, in exchange for power." He shook his head sadly. "We Gorons refused. We are a peaceful race, and have no desire for such things. However, they quickly turned hostile, and sealed up Dodongo's cavern, a place where we Gorons find the most delicious rocks." He pointed to Kirby. "If you can open up the cavern, and make sure the cavern is safe for us Gorons, then I will give you this stone."

"Fai!" Kirby nodded. He hit an arm against his chest, a way of showing reliability.

"Hahaha! Good answer!" Darunia laughed. "The cavern is on the trail you traveled earlier. It is blocked by a humongous boulder." He pulled out a small golden bracelet, and handed it to Kirby. "I don't know if this will help your quest, but this bracelet will allow you to lift very heavy things. Please, take it."

Kirby looked at the bracelet, and put it in his mouth. He turned around, and ran out of the room, stopping only to wave goodbye.

Darunia smiled after Kirby had left. "I hope that little one is made of strong stuff. Otherwise we may be in trouble."

* * *

"So this is Lake Hylia." Marth said to himself, staring out over the beautiful lake.

The pristine water glistened in the sunlight. The water was quite deep, yet so clear blue that one could see all the way to the bottom. Small schools of fish swam around lazily in this underwater paradise.

"It's beautiful." Marth muttered, still in awe of it's beauty. He continued to take in the beauty of the lake for a few minutes. "I wish I could stay, but I have to be going." He shook his head vigorously. "Now, where is this passageway?" He began to look into the water, looking for something. "Ah! There it is!" He shouted.

The banks of the lake were mostly dirt, however at one point, it seemed to be made of tiles. A small hole stood gaping right in-between these tiles. It's perfectly square appearance would lead one to believe that it was made by someone.

"So this is the secret path to Zora's Domain." Marth said to himself. "Well, I better get moving." He took a deep breath, and dived into the water. He began to swim into the hole, which felt more like a long passageway.

It seemed to stretch on for a very long time. The identical tiles gave the illusion that one was getting nowhere.

Marth furiously continued to swim forward, his well-trained limbs propelling him forward. The breath in his chest was beginning to falter, yet he continued to move forward. Finally, he saw an opening.

The hole opened in to what looked like a large pool, made of cave rock. The surface rested only a small distance above.

Marth kicked furiously, shooting up towards the surface. He breached the top with a mighty splash, and took in a huge breath. "I, hah, made it." He gasped out. After a few seconds, his breathing began to calm, and he looked at his new location.

Zora's Domain was a very large, and very beautiful cave. The water glistened, more beautiful than the most valuable of sapphires(Zora's Sapphire not included), and even the cave stone seemed magical. The entire cavern was lit with torches scattered about. A large waterfall poured into the pool that Marth swam in.

"My my." A voice rang out close to Marth.

Marth quickly turned to his right, and encountered his first Zora.

The male Zora treaded water only a short distance from Marth. His entire skin was a light blue, and seemed to be composed of a different material than the flesh of humans. He had a large pair of fins that jutted from his arms, and smaller fins on his hips. His head seemed to extend behind him, into a sort of forked tail. His eyes were a shiny blue, no discernable pupils. "I haven't ever seen a human make that kind of swim in a long time." He seemed to have taken a liking to Marth. "So, tell me. What brings you to Zora's Domain?"

"I'm here on business from the Royal Family. I need to speak with your king." Marth said, in a polite voice. "I would be glad if you could show me where he is."

"Oh, so you wish to speak with the king. If you follow that path, then you'll find him in no time." The Zora pointed to a path that began to lead up to a cave higher up.

"Thank you very much." Marth bowed his head. He swam to the edge of the water, and hoisted himself out. He began to follow the indicated path, and observed his surroundings while he walked. He saw many different Zoras swimming, and walking around. He decided that he might like to visit this place again in the future.

The cave actually appeared to be a small hallway, lit with a few torches. After a short distance, it opened up into the king's chambers.

The room was not particularly large. The path led to a ledge that stood over a small pool of water. The water poured out a passage to the side, which led to the waterfall. A miniature waterfall poured into the small pool. Atop the waterfall sat the king of the Zoras.

The king was a very large Zora. His body was comically round, like a large egg. His limbs seemed very small when compared to his body. He wore a large red cloak, which covered his back. Atop his hat sat a golden crown(Although it was more of a fin piece), topped with a large ruby. His eyes were a calming violet color.

"Excuse me, your highness." Marth bowed in front of the king.

"Yes? What is it human?" The king's voice resembled that of a frog.

"I have come on behalf of a member of the royal family. We have need of the Zora's Sapphire." Marth kept his eyes on the floor.

"The sapphire?" The king asked.

"Yes, they have need of it. It is very important."

"The royal family has always shown us Zoras kindness. I would be glad to give you the stone." The king smiled.

"Thank you your highness." Marth stood up.

"But, sadly, I do not have it at the moment." The king sighed. "My daughter, the princess Ruto, has taken it with her."

"I would be glad to go and retrieve it." Marth offered.

"Really? That would be splendid. She is outback, playing with our guardian, Jabu-Jabu." The king said.

"Well, I shall go and grab it then." Marth smiled.

"Very well, but be careful." The king warned. "Not too long ago, a group named Exodus approached us. They asked us to join them in some sort of grand scheme. But we refused, we Zoras are fine with our lifestyle, and do not need anything more." His eyes became downcast. "Ever since then, Jabu-Jabu has seemed strange. And we do not know why."

"Exodus huh? Interesting." Marth muttered to himself.

"Regardless, please be careful. The exit is right behind me. I shall move out of the way, although it has been long since I have done such." The king began to inch to the side. His movement was incredibly slow, and seemed to take a great deal of time.

Marth stood there, pleasant smile on his face.

Finally, the king moved all the way to the side. "I don't plan on doing that again soon." The king muttered. "You may go now."

"Thank you." Marth bowed, and ran past the king.

The back area was quite beautiful. It was a small lake, surrounded by tall rocks. The water was beautiful, but very deep. One couldn't hope to see all the way to the bottom.

"Princess Ruto!" Marth shouted. He looked around, trying to see if he could spot her. "Princess Ruto! I was sent by your father to come look for you!" He continued to shout. "Maybe she's swimming underwater." Marth said to himself. He stared down into the dark depths, trying to see if he could discern her figure. "Well, I suppose I'll have to check down there myself." He looked himself over. "I don't want to be too weighted down, or else it might be hard to surface." He took off his shirt and cape, keeping his pants for decency, and his sword just in case. He folded the clothes, and put them neatly on the ground. "Well, here goes nothing." He took a huge breath of air, and dived into the deep water.

The visibility was extremely low in the water. Marth could only see a small distance forward in this dark blue. The water was practically frigid.

Marth looked around as he swam, trying to spot the princess. He kept diving down further in an attempt to find her. He finally stopped when he saw a figure in the water. He swam closer to it, hoping it was the princess. He stopped dead in his tracks when he got a clear look at it.

The creature looked like an interesting type of fish. It had many fins on it's body, and it wore a golden headpiece on it's forehead. But what was most unusual about this creature, was it's size. It's body was the size of a large house. Marth was hardly the size of the gargantuan's eyeball.

Marth turned, and began to swim away, but realized he was only getting closer.

The behemoth was sucking in water in an attempt to eat a group of small fish. Unfortunately, Marth was caught in the suction as well. It closed it's mouth, as both were sucked inside.

Marth pulled his head out of the water, gasping for air. "Where am I?" He asked. He looked around, taking in his new location. "Is this, inside of Jabu-Jabu?" He questioned.

The beast's insides were definitely unusual. Great red walls of flesh seemed to move with each breath of the creature. Small areas in the creature opened and closed, a door for whatever stood inside the monster.

"That's right." A somewhat carefree voice replied to Marth's question.

Marth quickly looked to the owner of the voice. He gave a little jump when he saw who had been talking, a young Zora girl.

The girl was much smaller than the Zoras Marth had seen before. Her skin was a much more pristine white, yet a stunning dark blue on the sides. All her fins were much smaller, and more delicate looking than the fins of the other Zoras. Her head did not extend into a tail, like the male Zoras, but instead extended outwards a small distance, making the top much larger than a human's head. Her eyes had a beautiful violet coloring, probably inherited from the king. Marth was pretty sure that this girl was a Zora beauty.

"Excuse me. Are you, princess Ruto?" Marth asked.

"Yep, why do you want to know." She asked rudely.

"I was asked to come look for you by your father." Marth replied. "I need to ask you for-AAH!" Marth suddenly shouted, looking at his shirtless top half. "Forgive me for my indecency Princess!" He bowed his head to her.

"What? Oh, that." She stifled a chuckle. "That kinda stuff doesn't matter to us Zoras. So don't worry about it, okay?" Her eyes held an amount of mirth to them.

Marth slowly rose up, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. "Oh, forgive me for that outburst then."

"So you were asked to come get me huh?" She gave Marth a close stare. "Well I came here to look for something, and I'm not going back until I find it." An angry look grew on her face. She smiled suddenly, as if she had just got an idea. "I know! **You** can help me find it!" She pointed at Marth.

Marth stared at her for a second, before smiling. "Of course Princess, I would be glad to help."

"Good!" She clapped her hands together in delight. "You seem like a funny person to travel with." She took a few steps, until she stood next to Marth. "Come to think of it, my feet are awfully tired. I'm sure you'd be happy to carry me." She held her hands out to Marth.

Marth's smile became, somewhat strained. "Of, course I'd be glad to carry you." He picked up Ruto, and held her bridal style. He began to walk forward, through the passage into Jabu-Jabu's belly.

"Don't worry, this should be fun." Ruto seemed please with how things were going.

Marth heaved a deep sigh when Ruto looked away. "It looks like a might be in for an ordeal." He muttered quietly.

* * *

"Yep." Ness muttered to himself, as he looked around. He brought out a large map, and checked it closely. "Definitely." He said to himself. He calmly put the map away, closed his eyes, and screamed. "I"M LOST!!" His shout echoed in the vast forest.

As far as anybody could see, trees were everywhere. Their colossal bodies reached so high up, that they blocked the sky out of plain view. Each tree looked just like the one before. Thick brush covered the ground, a small clearing happened every once in a while.

"I knew I shouldn't have just cut through the forest!" Ness shouted, hitting himself in the head. "They're called the Lost Woods! What was I thinking not following the path!? That's the last time I try to take what I think is a shortcut!" He finally stopped shouting, and sat down. "What am I gonna do now?" He asked the forest.

The forest gave no reply.

"Oh that's a big help." He growled. "Isn't there anybody in this forest besides me!?" He shouted. He was panting heavily now, tired from his little episode.

A rustling was heard in the nearby bushes.

"What was that!?" Ness shouted, suddenly alert. "Is there someone out there?" He looked around warily.

The rustling grew closer. Whatever it was seemed to be approaching, and fast.

"Have it your way then." Ness growled. He stuck two fingers outward, and they began to glow with a bright green light. "Take this!" Ness shouted. He pointed the two fingers forward, and a small green shot fired out.

A yelp pierced the silence of the forest. And the movement stopped for a moment. Suddenly, a creature leapt from the bushes, and landed in front of Ness.

"Wha-What are you!?" Ness shouted in surprise.

The creature was covered in extremely thick fur. It's eyes glowed a bright green, staring hungrily at Ness. It's claws were large, and extremely sharp. It's forearms were extremely wide, and powerful. It's massive maw was lined with many sharp teeth. This was an extremely dangerous predator, this was a wolfos.

"Don't think I'll let some mutt like you eat me!" Ness shouted. He gripped the hilt of his sword, ready to strike. He and the wolfos stared at each other, waiting for a movement.

Suddenly, the two sprung at each other. Ness slashed his sword, but the wolfos guarded with it's forearms, and the amazingly coarse fur deflected the blow.

"Alright then, let's try this!" Ness sheathed his sword, and leapt backwards. All of his fingers suddenly began to glow. He drew his right hand to his stomach, and he stuck his left hand a little further out. He looked as if he was trying to hold a guitar. "Rockin!" He shouted, as he began to move his fingers furiously. PSI pulses began to shoot out from his body, as he continued his furious air-guitar.

The whole forest shook from the powerful attack. The trees swayed back and forth, and their leaves fell to the ground in heavy clusters.

The wolfos howled, as the pulses sent it's body flying backwards. It crashed into a thick tree, and fell to the ground. It slowly stood up, it's body shaking, weakened from the attack.

"Still not done huh?" Ness looked at the wounded beast. Suddenly, he dashed forward at the creature. He put two glowing fingers to the beast's head. "Hypnosis!" He shouted.

A tremor seemed to travel through the beast. It's entire body shook from the PSI just shot into it. The beast's eyes began to close, and it's body slumped on the ground.

"You're lucky you remind me of my dog." Ness frowned at the sleeping beast. "Otherwise I wouldn't have let you off so easily." He smirked.

"Did you see that?"

"Is he magic?"

"He defeated that wolfos like it was nothing!"

"But he didn't kill it. Maybe he's a good guy."

"Um... excuse me?" Ness turned to the nearby bushes, where the voices had been coming from. "I can hear all of your voices."

"I told you we should be quieter!" A voice shouted.

"Just come out already!" Ness shouted, getting impatient.

A large group of small children emerged from the nearby bush. They all wore green clothing.

"Are you the Kokiri that I've heard about?" Ness asked.

A red haired, freckled Kokiri answered for the group. "Y-Yeah! What do you want with us?" He asked in a somewhat frightened voice.

"I need to speak with the Great Deku Tree. There's something I need from him." Ness replied. "Can you guys take me to him?" He asked.

"Why should we!?" The boy had mustered a bit more confidence by now.

"I was asked to come by the royal family of Hyrule." Ness smirked, feeling a little important.

"The royal family?"

"Wow, that sounds impressive."

"Maybe we should listen to his request."

Ness sighed again, tired of the constant chatter. "You know..." He began. "That wolfos, I think you called it, won't be asleep forever."

"Ok then! Let's go!" The redhead shouted.

Ness and the group ran through the forest at a high speed. Ness was dumbfounded at how these children could move so easily through this forest. The group finally stopped when they reached a small village.

Even more Kokiri lived in this small village. Buildings mad out of tree stumps were scattered about. A small stream cut through the town, adding even more of a natural feel to the village.

"The Great Deku Tree is up ahead." The redhead pointed towards a passageway in the forest. "Don't try anything funny, or you'll be sorry."

"Sure, whatever." Ness lazily replied. He began to walk down the passageway. "Man, I don't even get to rest?" He complained as he walked through the passage. "Just my luck. I bet Marth and Kirby are having a much easier time than I am."

"Hello there child, I have not seen you before." The Deku Tree kindly greeted Ness.

"..." Ness hadn't even realized that he was already in the Deku Tree's presence. He stared at the massive guardian of the forest.

"What is it you've come to see me about, child?" The tree asked.

"P-Princess Zelda asked me to come and get the Kokiri's Emerald." Ness stuttered.

"Ah... You've come for that." The Deku Tree seemed as if he had known Ness would come. "I had a feeling that someone would come soon. And if my senses are right, then you are one of the heroes that our worlds need."

"Zelda said the same thing to me." Ness seemed genuinely surprised. "So.." he began quietly. "Can I have the emerald?"

"Quite blunt aren't we?" The Deku Tree seemed happy. "You remind me of another child that used to live here. He too is a hero." The Deku Tree suddenly seemed sad. "I have never had to deal with such a thing as a child leaving this forest before. It is much harder than I thought."

"So there was another hero in this forest?" Ness asked.

"Yes... there were several. They went by the names of; Link, Saria, Megaman, and Geno. Link and Saria are dressed similar to the rest of the Kokiri. If you see them, please join forces with them."

"Of course." Ness nodded his head. "Now, may I please have the stone?"

"There is... one thing that I need you to do first." The Deku Tree's voice became dead serious. "A while back, I was attacked by a boy wearing a strange mask. At the time, I dismissed the wound, because I did not wish to worry my children. But, I feel that something was sent within me, and it seeks to end my life."

"That's terrible!" Ness flared up. Was this masked child with Ganondorf?

"Yes... I do not fear death. But I do fear leaving my children behind. Please, enter my body, and destroy whatever lies within. If you do so, I will give you the stone."

"Of course!" Ness pumped a fist out. "You'll be feeling better in no time!"

"That's a good mind set you have there. Please, hurry. And do be careful, I already feel as if you were one of my children." The Deku Tree opened his mouth. It stretched very wide, all the way to the ground.

"I will." Ness declared, feeling close to the tree as well. "Just wait." Without another word, he ran inside the Deku Tree's mouth.

* * *

"Soo... Our sources tell us that someone has made a move for the three spiritual stones?" Ganondorf asked, eyes dancing with amusement.

"Yes, my new Scouteggs have been monitoring their movement." Robotnik gave a short bow. "Hopefully, I'll be able to make even more of them soon."

"Good." Ganondorf gave a smirk. "It's very important that we watch their movement. And seeing as I lack a big crystal ball, your Scouteggs are very useful."

"Thank you for the compliment." Robotnik gave a sinister smile.

"Well, at least we have those three areas guarded. The Deku Tree has that Dino Piranha egg that the Skull Kid was taking care of. I thought it was good for him to have a pet." Ganondorf laughed. "I put a minion of my own into that fat guardian of the Zora's." He pointed a finger at Robotnik. "And we sent that creature that you control with that device into Dodongo's Cavern. Rayquall, or whatever it was called."

"I suppose you have a point. We shouldn't have anything to worry about." Robotnik nodded his head in understanding.

"How is Metal Sonic doing?" Ganondorf arched an eyebrow at Robotnik.

"He is awake, but he just needs to wait for remaining power to be restored." Robotnik explained.

"Good, I'll have a job for him soon. But once he's full power he can set out again." Ganondorf grinned.

"Oh yes, about that group with the one you called Geno..." Robotnik began cautiously. "Do we know what we should do with them?"

"I'm glad you asked." Ganondorf laughed. "This groups is very interesting. They have a celestial being, an android, a sage of the forest, and I'm certain I've seen that boy before." Ganondorf had a pondering look on his face. "Regardless, I have decided that it would be best to weaken them quickly, and then send Juno to finish them shortly after." Ganondorf nodded his head as he explained.

"Weaken them? How?" Robotnik inquired.

"We'll simply capture another member of their team. That prisoner of ours could use a little company, stoic as he is. And then, after they've begun to weaken, we'll send Juno in." Ganondorf gave an evil laugh. "Speaking of Juno, are his upgrades finished yet?"

"Very soon. Very soon. But I don't enjoy working with him, he seems to have something against me. I can hear it when he speaks." Robotnik became uneasy.

"Don't worry about that, he's like that around all humans." Ganondorf chuckled. "How about that Mewtwo? I heard his armor needs to be repaired." He began to frown.

"Yes, I'm also making it more durable, so this won't have to happen again. I'll need to talk to you later about it's...special feature soon." Robotnik began to whisper.

"Alright then. Now, back to business. I need to send someone out to capture one of those heroes. I believe that unusual new character should do fine, don't you agree?" Ganondorf asked.

"I believe so. He seems rather genuine. Almost frightening when you think about it." Robotnik shivered.

"Haha! Agreed! Alright then!" Ganondorf slammed a hand on his chair. "Come here now!"

"Right away, no need to shout." A voice echoed. Suddenly, a mysterious figure appeared out of nowhere. His entire body was cloaked in shadow, but he seemed to be floating in the air.

"The group I've told you about. I need you to capture one of them, and bring them back here. You'll need to head there fairly soon, but no need to rush. Just get the job done." Ganondorf growled.

"Like the unexpected bills on the new house-owner, I too shall strike unexpected!" The figure laughed. "I shall be there very soon. And the task shall be accomplished without fail."

"Good, very good. You may go now." Ganondorf waved a hand, dismissing him.

"Very well. Expect to see me again soon." In an instant, the figure was gone again.

"Well then." Ganondorf gave a very satisfied smile. "Let's see how all of this will play out."

**Three of the warriors are now seeking a stone.**

**Each one shall face a grand trial to obtain it.**

**If they fail,**

**then the fate of the worlds may very well end.**

**A ruby, red as the flame of life**

**An emerald, containing the serenity of the earth**

**A sapphire, reflecting the endless blue of water**

**Yet each is guarded by a fierce being**

**And the time will come,**

**Will our heroes prevail against these villains?**

**Or is the fate of the world no more than destruction?**

* * *

Finally! It's done!

Sorry about the no Geno and Megaman thing. But they just didn't fit well into the chapter.

I don't know which PoV to continue next chapter, but I'm sure it'll come to me. Feel free to request your favorite group for some time.

As you can see, we're once again opening up more plot in this story. We have many battles coming, and soon the groups will begin to mix. After all, the point of this story is for heroes to unite, and attempt to save the worlds.

As always, read and review, and let's continue this journey together.


	12. Underhanded tricks

Do I need to even put a disclaimer anymore? Do you still need to rub it in!?

--

The Shadow Syndicate: Thanks for the compliment. Yeah, that's Jabu-Jabu for you, every other game developer wishes their fish could be as cool as him. Yeah, that's Marth for you as well, what a chivalrous fellow. Let's see if anything else happens to him next chapter. Kirby is fun to write for, I don't even need to explain that one though. Ness, Marth, and Kirby will continue their adventures next chapter, but please enjoy this one as well.

Army of perverts: Well, I knew a bad review would come along eventually. However, it makes me happy to know that another person bothered to review. I suppose that I **should** apologize that the first chapter was too tedious for you, however I figure if you can't even make it through that, then I'll just have to live with the crushing loss of such an _amazing_ reader. Was that too harsh? Oh well. I'm glad you reviewed anyways.

--

Ancient Warrior: A once legendary hero, who now continues to exist to fulfill some unknown purpose. Capable of form shifting and able to move wherever desired. Seems to have some past connections.

Jabu-Jabu: Known as the guardian of the Zora. This giant fish is decorated with treasures as a sign of reverence from the Zora. Due to the actions of Exodus, Jabu-Jabu has become sick, and begun acting strangely.

Diggers: Treasure hunters from Megaman Trigger's world. They travel deep into ancient ruins to find treasures left behind by the ancients. It is often dangerous work due to the reaverbots left behind as well. Diggers are backed up by Spotters, who monitor their progress, and alert them of directions and enemies.

* * *

"How long have we been walking in this desert!?" Sonic shouted, eyes full of exhaustion. He panted heavily, and looked to his companions, looking for an answer.

The four heroes stood atop an enormous dune of sand. Yet, the dune was minuscule compared to the endless sand that lay before them.

"It's my guess that we've been walking for about," Ike pondered for a moment. "Ten minutes, give or take five." His huge rock form kept him completely indifferent to the blistering heat.

"Which wouldn't be so bad," Falcon panted. "If it wasn't so damn hot!"

"I agree." Kafei gasped heavily. "This is very hard to bear with."

"Well at least you aren't an aquatic race!" Sonic roared, skin sizzling slightly. "I'm a few minutes away from being fish-sticks!" He kept on walking despite his complaints, refusing to lose to the masked child. Suddenly, he halted in mid-step. He gazed at a massive sight in front of him. "It's a wall." He muttered in awe.

Before the group towered a massive wall, it stretched as high and wide as their eyes could see.

"This isn't a desert." Ike muttered.

"It's a humongous room!" Kafei exclaimed.

"I was wondering if you'd ever figure it out." A voice taunted.

"Oh god... don't tell me." Sonic muttered, not even turning towards the voice.

"Of course it's me!" Shouted the masked child, floating in the air with ease.

"Why haven't you approached us until now?" Kafe growled at the child.

"I just thought it'd be fun to watch you guys squirm for a bit. It was!" The child broke out into a fit of laughter, rolling around in the air.

"I'm gonna kill you!!!" Sonic shouted, running towards his fresh prey.

The child easily floated out of Sonic's reach, cackling the entire time. "Should you really be focusing on _me_? After all, my friend's already in this room"

"Already here?" Ike asked. "Well, where is he?" Ike and the group looked around, searching for their new foe.

"He's bluffing." Falcon scoffed. "He's just lying because he really doesn't have _any_ friends."

"Take that back!!" The child shouted in rage. "Everyone in Exodus is my friend! I have tons of friends! They all care about me!" He was practically spitting in his fury.

"Well then where is he?" Falcon taunted.

**Rmblrmblrmbl!!! **The ground began to shake with intensity.

"Right here." The child laughed, before disappearing.

"What is it!!" Kafei shouted, looking around wildly.

"Don't worry." Sonic smiled. "Whatever it is, we can ta-."

The nearby sand exploded in a massive cloud! A massive shadowy beast tore out of the ground. It's body was thick and incredibly long, stretching for an incredible distance. It's head was decorated with two massive pincers, guarding it's three bright-green eyes.

"What the hell is that thing!!!?" Sonic shouted, as the beast flew through the air.

"Don't panic." Ike attempted to calm Sonic. "We can take thi-."

Another explosion of sand erupted nearby. A second shadowy beast, identical to the first, came bursting out of the ground. It too flew around, circling it's prey.

"Okay then." Ike's confidence quickly began to falter.

"We have no time to worry if we can do it!" Kafei shouted, looking at the beast's as they drew closer.

"Yeah! Let's just pound them into nothing!" Falcon roared.

"Fine whatever!" Sonic shouted. "Kafei! You're with me!" He gestured for Kafei to follow him. "Falcon and Ike, you two take the other one!" He ran off, Kafei following behind.

"Alright then." Falcon pounded his small fists together. "Let's get to it!" He and Ike ran towards the other.

The first creature roared towards Sonic, crashing into the ground nearby. Sonic leapt onto the beast's back as it resurfaced, sticking his sharp fins into it's body to act as a hold. The beast roared in pain, spiraling through the air.

Ike rolled along the second creatures back, Falcon trying to keep balance atop the fast-rolling Goron. Falcon jumped off upon reaching the head, landing atop one of the beast's pincers. The beast snapped furiously, trying to shake off it's small peeve.

"Whoa!" Falcon held on for dear life, as he was thrown about. "I hope this works!" He shouted to himself. A bubble began to emerge from his gaping mouth, growing to a large size. The bubble shot out into one of the creature's eyes.

"Good shot!" Ike shouted, as he continued to pummel the roaring beast.

"Do I have any other kinds of shots?" Falcon bragged, as he fired several more bubbles off.

With a sudden roar, the beast dove back into the sand, knocking it's attackers off of it.

"Where did he go?" Ike asked.

Sonic continued to scale up the enormous monster, wedging his fins into the beast with each move. Kafei stood at the ready on the ground below. Sonic finally sunk his fins into the head of the beast, and yanked towards the ground. Like a tamed horse, the beast complied without argument. Kafei pointed his dagger forward, as Sonic steered the beast to him. He leapt forward to stab the creature, ready to end it's existence.

"Whoa!" Kafei shouted, as the second monster burst out from below him. He tumbled backwards, and grabbed a hold of it's darkened hide. His head now sported a large wound from the sudden attack, but the blood was not enough to deter him. He stabbed his dagger repeatedly into the beast.

The beast sped towards the ground, hoping to crush Kafei into the sand. Before it could reach the ground though, Ike and Falcon darted in front of it. They each drew back their fists, preparing to obliterate their foe.

"Falcon Punch!" Falcon shouted, as Ike opted for a loud grunt. Their attacks crashed into the beast's head, and the beast simply faded away, defeated.

"Thank you." Kafei gave a chuckle. "That was close!"

"Don't mention it." Falcon grinned.

"I'm just glad we got there in time." Ike smiled.

They stood there for a moment, feeling as if they had forgotten something.

"A little help here!?" Sonic shouted, holding onto the raging beast.

The beast was moving exponentially faster than before, a dark aura surrounding it's body. Sonic was tossed off of the beast, his fins sliding right out of it's body. Sonic landed in a roll right next to Kafei. The beast charged towards them, it's pincers snapping fiercely.

"We've got this." Sonic told Ike and Falcon. "Now just like I said Kafei. Okay?" Sonic grinned.

"Of course." Kafei smirked.

The two stood staring at the beast. It was now moving even faster, closing in fast. Finally, the beast drew within feet of the two.

"Now!" Sonic shouted.

Sonic and Kafei gave a sudden dash forward, narrowly missing the snapping pincers. The two stabbed into the beast's head, killing it instantly. Like it's companion before it, the beast faded away into dark nothingness.

"Alright! Nice moves!" Shouted Falcon, jumping into the air.

"I was surprised you could move so fast Kafei." Ike laughed, as he picked up a single mask that had fallen from the slain beast.

"Must be in my blood or something." Kafei laughed, panting from the adrenaline.

"What about me!?" Sonic shouted. "Am I chopped liver or something?".

"We wouldn't expect any less of you Sonic." Ike smiled.

"Damn right you wouldn't." Sonic snickered. "What would you guys do with- hey! When did we get back to Termina Field!?" Sonic shouted. The rest quickly took in their new surroundings as well.

"We didn't go through a portal or anything!" Falcon shouted, fists clenched in rage. "What was the point of all those damn vortexes then!!?"

"More importantly, when did all of you return to your normal state?" Kafei pointed at them. Each warrior was back to their original body, a mask clenched in each of their hands.

"I'm me again!" Sonic shouted, dashing around in circles, causing a small wind tunnel.

"Good for you," Ike shielded himself from the winds. "But you don't have to make such a scene!"

"I'm awesome again! Yes!" Falcon punched a burning fist into the air.

"I suppose I can't be quite so lucky." Kafei muttered, eyes slightly sad. "But I'm glad you all are normal again. It was my fault that this happened in the first place."

"Quit talking like that!" Falcon shouted, causing Kafei to jump. "We did it because we chose to, and for no other reason." He turned his head to the side, embarrassed to give such a speech.

"Besides," Sonic added. "We can ask **this** guy if he can return you back to normal." Sonic pointed towards another figure.

The masked child floated in front of the group, arms crossed, head down. He seemed to be pouting about his loss. "I can't believe you beat me in my game...." He muttered dejectedly.

"That doesn't matter right now." Ike cut in. "We need to know if you can return Kafei back to normal."

"And give us those masks while you're at it!" Sonic added.

"Fine!" Shouted the child. "You already have the masks of my friends, and you have the masks of the three races. So I only have a few left!" The child tossed several masks onto the ground.

"But what about my mask? And my body?" Kafei asked.

"Do you really want to return to normal?" The child asked. "Being a child is soooo much more fun!"

"I'm sure. Please, I need to return to normal." Kafei begged.

"Well–, alright. But, you need to play one last game." The child turned around, fiddling with something.

"I'm fine with that." Kafei agreed without a second thought.

"And we're fine with it too!" Sonic shouted.

"Alright then!" The child tossed the Mask of the Sun in front of Kafei.

"My mask!" Kafei shouted, picking it up. "I can't believe I've really got it back!" He shouted. He looked at it in awe. "I wonder if it'll fit me like this." He muttered, bringing it towards his face.

"Kafei! Wait!" Ike shouted, noticing one of the spines on the mask was a shadowy color. "Something's not right with that mask!"

However, it was too late. Kafei placed the mask on his face, and before he could even think, his body began to contort. "Ahhh!!! It hurts!" Kafei's warped voice cried out. A shroud of darkness covered his writhing form. Finally, the noises stopped.

"Kafei!" Sonic shouted, rushing towards the dark veil. "Oof!" He grunted, as a large arm crashed into him.

Kafei's body was at least twenty feet tall. He was just as wide as he was tall however, his body round and stout. His entire form was covered in golden armor, large spines jutted out of his shoulders. His arms were thick and powerful, covered in massive gauntlets. His legs also seemed incredibly strong, able to hold his massive body. A large head sat atop the round body, a golden helmet atop it. Red eyes stared from the hole in the helmet's visor. From the back of his head, an enormous shock of purple hair waved in the wind.

"Kafei!" Falcon shouted. "What's wrong with you!?" He stared up at the massive creature, clenching his fists in apprehension.

"It's time for the final fight!" The child shouted. "If you win against Heliault, then I'll return him to an adult." He cackled, obviously pleased with himself.

"I think we've got a problem on our hands." Sonic sighed, staring up at the massive behemoth.

--

Metaknight gave a powerful grunt, as he slashed another Formless to pieces. X and Sigma brought up his rear, quickly dispatching of any enemies to the back or sides.

Getting on the ship had gone even smoother than expected. And once they had boarded, Metaknight's suspicion was confirmed.

The enemy had planned on ambush, attacking the moment the Halberd took into the sky. Somebody must have suspected Metaknight's true intentions, and had been ready for any treachery.

"There's no end to them!" X shouted, firing rapidly at the ever-growing crowd of pursuers.

"I know! It's great!" Sigma shouted, diving into another group of Formless. "I forgot how much fun it was to be on the front lines!" Sigma laughed.

"We only have so much further until we reach the controls." Metaknight grunted, slashing another enemy in two. Not a single movement escaped his eyes, as he destroyed everything in his path. His golden blade sliced through it's enemies like butter, tearing them to pieces with it's burning form. "There's the elevator!" Metaknight shouted.

The group sprinted towards the elevator door, attempting to flee from their chasers. They dove onto the elevator, and hammered the up button. The Formless reached them one second too late, unable to do anything but watch their targets escape.

"It will be a moment before we reach the top." Metaknight explained, closing his eyes in an attempt to focus.

"So this is your ship?" X asked, staring at the walls as they sped by.

"Yes, although this one's fairly new." Metaknight explained.

"Why would such a guy need a ship like this anyways?" Sigma asked. "Maybe you're not such a good guy after all." He grinned.

"Sigma!" X shouted angrily, but looking slightly doubtful himself.

"No, it's okay." Metaknight held a hand out to stop the potential dispute. "There was once a time, in which I indeed attempted to take over Dreamland. The planet, that I now am trying to liberate." He sighed deeply.

"But, why?" X asked.

"My sole purpose in life has always been to seek power. Eventually I grew sick of the carefree life of Dreamland. So, I attempted to change it to how I viewed it should be." Metaknight explained. "But, a single warrior defeated me whenever we faced each other. He never viewed strength as trying to rule those weaker than you, but as protecting them instead." He nodded his head appreciatively. "I still walk on the path of strength, but with a different direction now."

"That's a good mind-set." X smiled. "That's how I've always felt about strength too."

Metaknight nodded at X, glad someone shared his sentiments.

"Psh! Whatever! Bullying the weak is great!" Sigma scoffed. "You guys can follow whatever path you want, but as long as your eyes are on others, you'll never see your own demise coming." He gave an ominous laugh.

X opened his mouth to argue, but the elevator stopped it's ascent at that moment.

"Here we are." Metaknight growled, walking into the room.

"I don't see anyone." Sigma complained.

"Where could they be?" X wondered aloud.

The group continued to walk towards the steering wheel of the ship. They stopped dead in their tracks, when a voice spoke up.

"Glad you all could make it."

Before anybody could react, an amazingly large spiked ball crashed into the three, hurling them out of the room's window.

"Oof!" Sigma shouted, as the three hit the open deck of the ship.

The wind blew fiercely at the warriors, but they hardly noticed it at that moment.

"I always knew you were a traitor." A booming voice spoke out. An enormous figure, decorated in mostly gold armor, stared at the three from the window. His mouth was the only part of his true person that was visible, a crude fang protruding upwards. Two red eye-like circles seemed to glare from either side of his chest-plates. The symbol of Exodus was emblazoned on the center of his chest. He held a flail, with a spiked ball bigger than Metaknight's entire body, in his hands.

"Onox!" Metaknight shouted. "I have come to reclaim what is rightfully mine! Give up quietly, and I will spare your life!"

"Rightfully your's?" Onox mocked. "The only thing that rightfully belongs to you, is a long and painful death!" Onox shouted, hurling the spiked ball at his the warriors. The weapon sped across the enormous distance, seemingly stretching further than physically possible.

The three jumped away, just in time to avoid the enormous impact.

Metaknight dashed forward, straight towards Onox. He quickly spun himself into a tornado of blades, and clashed against Onox's arm. Onox smashed his arm into Metaknight, sending him flying backwards. X peppered Onox's armor with rapid shots, but most of the attacks had no effect.

"Is that all you've got!?" Onox shouted.

"Then how about this!?" Sigma shouted, speeding towards Onox from above, scythe held above his head.

Onox threw both hands into the air, and caught the weapon at the pole grip. He gave a small smirk, before swinging Sigma around at intense speed. Onox sent Sigma flying back into the control room. Before Onox could even say a word, Metaknight was back on him, slashing ferociously.

"Gah!" Onox cried, as a charged blast from X hit him in his back. He grunted again, as Metaknight slashed his right arm. "That's it!" Onox began to swing his flail, causing Metaknight to leap backwards. He swung the weapon at X, landing a successful hit into X's chest. X held onto the weapon, pulling it in his direction. Onox gave a laugh, before tugging it back towards himself.

"Gotcha!" X laughed, placing his feet on the spiked ball, and pushing it away with his dash-boosters.

The spiked ball crashed into Onox's armor with tremendous speed, creating a deep crack along it's front. "You'll pay for that!" Onox shouted, swinging the weapon with even greater speed. The weapon became practically invisible, an omnipresent danger around Onox's body.

Metaknight dashed in again, dodging each invisible swing with supernatural perception. He stabbed his sword directly into Onox's stomach, earning a roar of pain from the general. Onox grabbed Metaknight with his enormous fist, slamming him into the ground.

"Did you honestly think you could beat me!?" He shouted, drawing Metaknight up to his face.

X dashed towards the two, trying to reach them in time.

"You will pester me no more!" Onox held Metaknight up into the air. "Goodbye! Meta-GAH!" Onox shouted in surprise, as the ship suddenly made a huge turn to the right. Onox lost his balance, and fell towards the ship's edge. He grabbed onto the side of the ship, hanging over the massive drop.

"How's that for all we've got!?" Sigma laughed, clutching the ship's steering wheel tightly.

Metaknight gasped for breath, getting up slowly to his feet. He noticed Onox's predicament, and dashed towards the villain. "So long." He growled, as cut at Onox's fingers.

"It's not over ye~t~" Onox shouted, as he plummeted towards the ground.

"That was a dangerous one." X gave a sigh of relief.

Metaknight closed his eyes, trying to regain his calm. "I suppose this ship is back in my control now."

"We sure showed him didn't we!?" Sigma laughed deeply.

The moment of joy ended abruptly, as the sky suddenly turned black. Bolts of lightning shot out from seemingly nowhere.

"This battle isn't over yet!" Metaknight shouted, turning to look at the sky.

Suddenly, an enormous dragon flew into the sky! Two giant horns jutted out from the red crystal on it's forehead. It's enormous front claws flexed murderously. It's enormous wings rocked the Halberd with their enormous beatings.

"**I told you it wasn't over yet! Now you will all die!**" Onox bellowed, screaming towards the Halberd.

--

"You almost have it!" Shouted the spiritual warrior, knocking Link to the ground with a thrust of his shield. "You must read further into your opponent! Let their thoughts be an extension of your own!"

Link quickly brought himself back to his feet, spat some blood onto the floor, and charged once again. "Haaa!" He shouted with all his might, slashing at incredible speeds.

The two warriors entered a dance of blades, moving back and forth, narrowly dodging each cut. The ancient warrior was unbelievably skilled with his sword, each movement flowed perfectly into the next. Link also fought with surprising skill, employing many techniques he had learned from his opponent.

_There!_ Link noticed the warrior's shoulder twitch, and leapt into the air. He sailed over the warrior's stab, and cut the warrior with a flipping-slash.

"Agh!" The warrior clutched his shoulder with pain. "Good work, you've finally got the technique down. With this counter, you will be able to take down much more powerful opponents."

"About time." Link panted, collapsed on the ground, exhausted from the training.

"You finished just when the other did too." The warrior pointed to an exhausted Saria, also on the ground.

Saria looked to Link, then gave a very tired smile and a wave.

Link returned the gesture, both children exhausted and wounded, but still laughing happily.

"You have both done well, I hope the moves I have taught to you will be of great use to you in the future." The mirrored warriors bowed, bodies pulling back together at the same time, until one warrior stood in front of them. "There will be many ordeals for you two ahead. I have geared you with strength to overcome some of them, but physical strength will only carry you so far in this world. When the time comes, it will be up to you on how to deal with it."

Link and Saria nodded their heads, eyes fixed on the grand warrior.

"I have one last thing to give you." The warrior held out his hand and dropped a small trinket into Link's hand.

The trinket resembled the one given to Geno by Mario, yet it had it's own differences. This object was decorated with several brilliantly colored shards, making it look almost like some type of wing.

"With this, I have completed my task." The warrior's body began to glow. "I believe we shall meet again, if that is what fate has in store for us."

"It was nice meeting you." Saria quickly quipped, giving a polite bow of her head.

"It was not the first time I have seen you two." The now-resonant warrior shook his head sadly. "I saw both of you many years back." His tone began sound of regret. "Forgive me for putting such a burden on you two. Please, find a way to fix my mistakes." The warrior's body disappeared into light, and flew from the room.

"What did he mean by that?" Link asked, turning his head to Saria.

"I'm not sure." Saria muttered, deep in thought.

"No use worrying about it though." Link said, pulling himself to his feet and dusting himself off. "We should get going." He held out his hand towards Saria.

"Right." Saria nodded her head, gratefully taking Link's hand.

The two exited the large room, once again finding themselves in another hallway, this one with an end in sight.

"How are you guys doing?" Megaman's concerned voice buzzed in over the communicator. "We just finished up with that warrior, he's gone now."

"Us too." Link replied back. "He gave us something, I think it goes with Geno's piece.

"He gave you one too? Yeah, your hunch is probably right."

"How's Geno doing?" Saria asked, pressing her cheek against Link so as to talk over the communicator. "No problems with him?"

"I am doing fine, thank you for asking, Saria." Geno's voice replied.

"Geno's probably doing the best out of all of us. He doesn't even have a scratch on him." Megaman's voice held a hint of contempt.

"Hey I think I see you guys." Saria gasped, waving to two figures in an identical looking hallway across the room in-between.

"Hey you're right!" Megaman replied, waving back. "Let's cut out communication then." His communicator fell silent.

"Let's go Link!" Saria shouted.

"Shyaria? Could you gyive me a bit of space?" Link asked, indicating Saria's cheek.

"Oh, sorry!" Saria blushed, quickly moving away.

"It's alright." Link mumbled, rubbing his numb cheek. "C'mon, let's go." He grabbed her hand, and pulled her towards the room ahead.

"Hey there!" Megaman greeted them happily. He also looked to be in pretty bad shape, scratches on his face and armor. "You two look like a train-wreck." He laughed, but not unkindly.

Saria and Link looked to each other. "Train-wreck?"

"Err... Never mind." Megaman laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "So how was your training? Did you learn a bunch of new moves too?"

"You bet!" Link smiled, Saria nodded too.

"I feel loads stronger now!" Megaman pumped a fist into the air. "Although Geno was on par with that warrior the entire time." He gave a sigh.

"I hate to interrupt, but all of you should see this." Geno finally spoke up, pointing to the wall in front of him.

The other three quickly turned to where Geno had indicated, and muttered a collective "Whoa..."

An enormous mural stood in front of them, it's picture faded, but still powerful. It depicted what looked like an enormous red sphere pulling in many smaller ones. Something about it seemed truly ominous. Below the picture, an odd set of symbols were carved into the wall.

"That's the ancient language of the stars!" Geno gasped, walking over to it. "It has not been used for eons!" He ran his hand over the carvings.

"Can you read it?" Link asked.

Geno nodded his head, bringing his hand along the symbols. "Yes, I have studied this before." He began to read aloud, as he walked alongside the words. "The purpose of the stars is to watch over the people below, to grant their wishes. The stars do this with only the purest intentions in mind. Kindness and good intentions help provide the power for these wishes, which then take on the form of a star. But, negatives exist in the world as well. Cruel thoughts, greed, wanton violence; they all too have an energy behind them. The power of the negatives does not gather as much though, due to the fact that the stars do not aid it. But, due to a lack of release, they slowly gather together growing evermore powerful." Geno paused for a moment, looking back up at the picture.

"What's after that?" Saria asked, partially dreading the answer.

Geno paused for a moment, before reading on. "The dark thought's will eventually take form, one that threatens the universe. They will gather to form the "Star of Death", an entity formed of pure evil. The star will grow at an alarming rate, fueled by the intentions of the wicked. Chaos will break out, the dark energy causing a break out of anomalies among the universe. But it will not stop there, the star will not stop growing, and eventually, it will swallow the entire universe." Geno finished in an awed tone.

Saria gave a gasp of shock. "That's terrible!"

"Is there anything we can do to stop this?" Megaman gulped.

"It just says that it will take the true powers of light to stop the darkness." Geno sighed. "There's no specifics or anything of the sort."

"What are we gonna do!?" Saria shouted. "Link?" She asked, staring at her silent companion.

"What do you think that is?" Link pointed to a bright blue shard attached to an old looking necklace. He walked forward, and pulled the necklace out of it's nook.

"There's writing below it." Geno pointed to the text. "It says that it shall point the way to the objects with powerful light energy."

"So it's like some sort of radar?" Megaman asked.

"Essentially so, but if it's ancient star technology, then that means it is immensely powerful." Geno remarked.

"I guess we should be getting out of here then." Link muttered. "There's nothing left in here, and we really have to get moving. Plus, it's a long walk ba-."

Link's suggestion was interrupted, as the ceiling above them opened, and a set of stairs rose from the ground.

"It looks like the necklace was the trigger to open up the shortcut." Megaman chuckled.

"Well I wish we could've gone this way in the first place!" Link griped, walking up the old steps.

"Link!" Saria shouted in a panicked voice.

The other three quickly wheeled around, to see Saria being held with her arms behind her back by a strange looking man.

"My my." The man laughed. "You already seemed to be tired out from something else. This makes my job even easier than I thought."

"Saria!!" Link shouted, thrusting his sword at the man, only to meet with thin air.

"Now let's have none of that." The man spoke from the opposite side of the room, still holding Saria captive.

"Who are you?" Geno demanded.

"The name is Dimentio." The man bowed his head, his strange jester-like hat swaying along. It was hard to discern whether he was wearing a mask or not. Half black, half white, half smile, half frown; it looked just like a classic theater mask, but it's mouth moved when he spoke.

"And why are you here?" Geno's tone held venom in it.

"I have been ordered by my lord Ganondorf, to capture a member of your little group." Dimentio laughed. "And I am more eager to serve him than a child is to serve his mother breakfast in bed on mother's day." Dimentio chuckled at the dialogue he believed to be witty. "And when I noticed that somebody was open for just a minute, I took my chance."

"Let go of me!" Saria struggled to break free, but she was too drained from the previous training to use her abilities.

"Now calm down, I don't plan on killing you or anything, yet." Dimentio laughed. "We simply need a bargaining chip in case the need ever arises."

Geno moved with incredible speed, pulling out his wand and firing a beam at Dimentio.

"Yikes!" Dimentio shouted, teleporting again, but not without part of his hat being blasted apart. "I believe I should not remain here any longer." He turned to Geno. "But I do look forward to getting payback for my hat. I believe the expression is: an eye for an ear?" He laughed again. "So long for now!"

"Wait! Saria!" Link dashed towards Dimentio.

"Link!" Saria shouted, still trying to break free.

Dimentio continued to laugh, as he teleported away. "I hope we meet again soon." His mocking voice echoed.

"No..." Megaman gasped, staring at where Dimentio once stood.

"Blast!" Geno shouted, cracking the nearby wall with his fist.

Link stood stone-still, hand still outstretched. He had been centimeters away, he had almost saved her, but he hadn't, and now she was gone. He clenched his fists, and shouted to the sky, hoping she could hear him. "SARIA~!"

--

"I believe this cell will be perfect for you." Dimentio laughed, letting go of Saria, and teleporting away before she could attempt to attack him.

"Oof!" Saria grunted, as she landed on the hard stone floor. She was now in a dark dungeon cell, with hardly any light to see with.

"I hope you enjoy your new home." Dimentio laughed from behind the bars of a large door. "And don't even bother to try breaking this door. It's made of powerful dark magic, and this cell seals off almost every power." He laughed.

"Let me out!" Saria shouted, ramming against the door, succeeding in hurting her shoulder.

"They always try anyways." Dimentio shrugged. "Well I hope you enjoy your cell mate, you do look like a dog person after all." And then he was gone.

"Cell mate?" Saria looked around, but it was too dark to see anything in the cell. She stiffened up as she could hear shallow breathing nearby.

"_Who's there!?" _A gruff sounding voice echoed around the cell, but it did not seem to come from one place in particular.

Saria felt a drop of cold sweat run down her face. This person could be very dangerous. Suddenly, she spotted a deep blue glow appear nearby, the glow lit up part of the cell, giving her a view of the other prisoner. Saria gasped in shock at the sight of the new figure.

"_Hmm.. Your aura, it is neither blue, nor red. It is green, like the serenity of the forest and plants." _The voice echoed again. The speaker was like no one Saria had ever seen before. His appearance very loosely resembled that of something like a dog, but most of his fur was blue. He stood on two legs, and the rest of him couldn't be seen in the darkness.

"I was created by the Kokiri Forest, I am it's sage." Saria tried to speak confidently, confused by this talk of aura. She continued to stare at the strange one before her.

"_I see, interesting."_ The speaker seemed satisfied.

"Umm... Excuse me?" Saria nervously asked. "Since you're in here, that means your not with Ganondorf, right?"

"_Ganondorf!?"_ The figure clenched his hand in anger. _"I would never follow the likes of someone such as him!"_

"Sorry!" Saria apologized.

"_No... Forgive me. My name is Lucario, and I have my reasons to be angry at that abomination." _The speaker let his tone mellow out.

"Because you were captured too?" Saria asked.

"_Yes, because I was captured." _The figure leaned down towards Saria, and pulled a large tuft of hair from over his left eye.

Saria gasped, and put her hands to her mouth.

The eye lid of the left eye was sewn shut, dried blood under several stitches. _"And because he took something of mine."_

_--  
_

**The hand of evil takes many things in this world.**

**Onox has taken Metaknight's most precious posession.**

**Ganondorf has taken an eye from Lucario.**

**Dimentio has taken Saria from Link and the others.**

**And Kafei's very humanity has been stolen by the masked child.**

**Our heroes will fight with all their might,**

**but will it be for regaining what they have lost?**

**Or is it for nothing more than pure vengeance?**

**In the face of loss, it may be impossible to tell who is the hero**

**and who is the villain.**

**

* * *

  
**

Haven't seen you people in a looooooong time. How's it going?

Sorry I've been gone for so long, I had a major case of writer's block, so I tried my hand with other stories until the inspiration came. I'm still working on other stories though, so I'm not sure that this will be updated very frequently, but I want to reassure whoever still cares that this story is **not** dead!

Heliault is not from anything particular. I just had to think about what you would transform into if you wore a cursed mask of the sun. So I decided to go with a monster named after the sun-god Helios. Expect another large battle soon.

Onox was an odd choice for the one on the Halberd, but I thought his dragon form would make for an interesting battle. I hope it ends up sounding at least somewhat as good as I want it to be.

Gasp! It's Dimentio! Why isn't he paper!? Yeah... sorry about that. I actually debated him being paper somehow, but that would of just ended up to strangely. So I decided we'd just have to have him be three-dimensional. I'm going to have difficulty with his odd sayings, but they're also fun to write.

Oh noes! Lucario lost his eye! That's the first major dismemberment I've had all this story! His eye was taken for a reason, you'll find out soon enough. Although I bet you may already have a few guesses.

As for that whole prophecy thing. Strange things will begin to happen in their universe due to it's powers, it's going to be much fun.

I think we'll go back to Marth, Kirby, and Ness next chapter. It'll be interesting to see how they fare against the opponents they are going to meet. More fun battles, hurray!

As always, please review(I don't know if I've earned it, but still), and let's continue this adventure together.


End file.
